Sommerferien
by YuryJulian
Summary: Dracos Ferien sind anfangs noch auf den elterlichem Landsitz, doch als es zur Sommerresidenz der Malfoys geht, geschehen unvorhergesehene Dinge. Welche Geheimnisse umgeben die Familie?
1. Default Chapter

Sommerferien  
  
Disc: Alles gehört J.K.R. und ich verdiene auch nichts dabei.  
  
Einen besseren Start in die Sommerferien hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können und dieser Sommer würde noch einiges zu bieten haben. Weit ab von all den Versagern, Muggelfreunden, Schlammblütern und vor allem; ganz weit weg von Potter!  
  
Als Draco auf dem Landsitz seiner Familie ankam, hatte ihn sein Vater sofort zu sich rufen lassen. Seit Voldemord bei dem Versuch Potter zu töten gescheitert ist, lässt er seine schlechte Laune an seinen Untergebenen aus und diese wiederum an ihren Familien. Malfoy Sen. wollte alles wissen, was sich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier in Hogwarts ereignet hat. Sehr viel war es jedoch nicht und daher ist sein Vater die nächsten Tage sicherlich nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Aber was sollte er machen? In Dumbledores Büro hineinspazieren und ihn bitten ihn über sämtliche geplante Maßnahmen gegen den dunklen Lord zu informieren? Lieber würde er sich von dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts stürzen.  
  
Endlich konnte er wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen, in seinem eigenen Zimmer. Keine nervigen Zimmergenossen mehr. Grabbe und Goyle schnarchten nachts immer so fürchterlich. Alle Versuche diese zum verstummen zu bringen scheiterten kläglich. Warum konnte er kein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Snape würde doch bestimmt etwas entsprechendes organisieren können. Nur gibt es da wieder ein Problem: Dumbledore! Alles was der gute Schulleiter sagt, muss auch entsprechend getan werden.  
  
Schluss jetzt! Keinen Gedanken mehr an die Schule und die entsprechenden Versager verschwenden. Die nächsten Wochen gehörten ganz der Erholung.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken wickelte der blonde Junge sich in seine Decke ein und schlief mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
  
To be continue... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Master Draco, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Master Draco?" Verschwommen nahm Draco die Umrisse des Hauselfen wahr, dann zog er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. "Master! Eure Eltern sind bereits beim Frühstück und sollten sie jetzt nicht aufstehen, werden sie ohne sie anfangen.", sagte die Hauselfe jetzt drängender. Dabei rüttelte sie an der Decke, doch Draco hielt diese fest umklammert. Wahrscheinlich würde die Elfe sich nachher selbst bestrafen müssen, da sie den Befehlen ihres Herrn nicht entsprechend nachgekommen war. Aber bei allen Göttern, dieser Familie zu dienen war wahrlich nicht einfach. Die Elfe lies nicht locker, irgendwann schaffte sie es doch Draco die Decke zu entreißen. "Schon gut, ich steh ja bereits auf. Gib mir meine Decke wieder!", nuschelte der jetzt halb aufrecht im Bett sitzende Junge. "Nein Master, tut mir leid, aber wenn ich ihnen die Decke wiedergebe, legen sie sich nur wieder hin und schlafen weiter." Hatte Draco gerade richtig gehört. "Gib mir sofort meine Decke wieder!" "Erst wenn ihr aufsteht und zum Frühstück kommt." "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Was fällt dir nichtsnutzige Elfe ein? Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme!" Mit einem Satz war Draco aus dem Bett und lief der flüchtenden Elfe aus dem Zimmer hinterher. Die Decke hatten beide vergessen.  
  
Lucuis Malfoy saß am Ende der großen Tafel im Eßzimmer und war ganz in den Tagespropheten vertieft als sein Sohn sich gegenüber seiner Mutter mit an den Tisch saß. Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee und blickte dann über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg Draco an. "Du kommst zu spät. Ich hatte dich bereits vor über einer halben Stunde wecken lassen." "Ich wäre ja pünktlich gewesen, aber unsere neue Hauselfe ist daran schuld." "Twinky? Bisher gab es doch keine Probleme mit ihr. Sie ist in vielen Dingen sogar besser als Dobby.", sagte Narcissa. "Das Gefühl hatte ich bisher auch. Man muss ihr nicht immer alles zweimal sagen." "Dobby hatte aber niemals die Frechheit besessen sich gegen mich zu erheben." Als Lucius dies hörte sah er seinen Sohn ernst an. "Wie soll ich das verstehen?" "Sie hat mir die Decke weggezogen und ist dann damit durch das halbe Haus gelaufen. Immer schön durch den Dreck damit!" Eigentlich hatte sie die Decke in seinem Zimmer fallen lassen und er ist ihr durchs ganze Haus gefolgt, doch soweit brauchte sein Vater es ja nicht zu wissen. "Ich werde mit nachher mit ihr reden." Zufrieden über seinen Erfolg schmierte Draco sich Marmelade auf seine Brötchen und lies es sich schmecken. Diese doofe Twinky würde schon noch lernen wie man mit ihm umzugehen hatte. Den blauen Fleck, der sich auf seinem Schienbein begann zu bilden, würde er auch noch rächen. Bei der morgendlichen Verfolgungsjagd hatte er sich dieses nämlich an einer der alten Rüstungen gestoßen die neben der Tür zur Bibliothek des Hausen standen. Ein Glück das die Dinger so schwer waren, wenn die umgeflogen wären, hätte es ganz schön gescheppert und nicht nur Twinky würde sich einem Kreuzverhör von Malfoy Sen. unterziehen müssen. Lucius faltete die Zeitung zusammen und übergab sie seiner Frau, damit diese auch einen Blick hineinwerfen konnte. "Es ist nicht zu glauben. Im Ministerium sitzen wirklich nur Versager. Bisher hatte ich ja noch Hoffnung, das es wenigstens ein paar geben würde, die wissen, wie sie ihre Arbeit zu erledigen hätten. Es steht kein einziges Wort über den Wiederaufstieg des dunklen Lords im Tagespropheten. Dabei sollte man meinen, dass das Ministerium wenigstens etwas tut um die gefährdeten Zauberer und Hexen vor Voldemort zu schützen." Mit einem abschätzigen Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich sollte mal bei Fudge vorbeischauen." Narcissa hatte jedoch etwas entdeckt: "Dafür können wir uns aber vielleicht auf einen Besuch des Ministeriums freuen. Anscheinend hat man sich wieder eine Möglichkeit einfallen lassen um die Hausdurchsuchungen wieder durchführen zu können." "Das hab ich nicht übersehen. Weasley ist nichts als Ungeziefer, vor dem man keine Angst haben muss. Man bekommt es nur schwer los. Soll er ruhig hier auftauchen. In meinem Haus gibt es nichts, was er nicht sehen dürfte." Mit einem wissenden Lächeln trank Draco von seinem Tee. Diese Weasleys bildeten sich wieder sonst was ein. Sollten sie nur ruhig kommen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater schon entsprechend vorgesorgt hatte. Niemand würde einfach so in das Haus der Malfoys hereinspazieren. Es gibt Familien die uneingeschränkten Respekt verdienen und nicht mit Füßen getreten werden. "Dumbledore hat in Hogwarts allen gesagt, dass Voldemort wieder da ist. Das müsste doch auch irgendwie in den Tagespropheten drin stehen." "Nein, denn solange das Ministerium nicht an seine Rückkehr glauben möchte, werden sie alles daran setzen, dies vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim zu halten.", erwiderte sein Vater. "Sie hätten dich nicht aus dem Schulrat werfen sollen, dann hätten sie jetzt dieses leidige Problem nicht.", sagte Narcissa. Lucius Lippen umspielte nur ein leichtes Lächeln: "Schade ist es schon. Denn einen alten Mann, der eigentlich nur für die Leitung einer Schule zuständig sein sollte, der sich aber überall einmischt wird man nur auf eine Art los. Doch dies ist nicht mehr mein Problem." In dem Moment kam ein kleiner Waldkautz durch eines der großen Bogenfenster im Malfoy Anwesen. An seinem Fuß war ein versiegelter Brief befestigt. Draco braucht nicht besonders genau hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass das Siegel das der Goyle's war. "Wir sind zum Abendessen eingeladen!", meinte Mr. Malfoy erstaunt. "Gerade heute! Als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun, als mir den ganzen Tag lang anzuhören, was aus ihren tollen Kindern geworden ist. Das kann ja heiter werden." Auch Draco war nicht besonders begeistert. Hatte er sich nicht erst gestern abend gefreut, nun für ein paar Wochen Ruhe vor seinem Hogwartszimmergnossen zu haben? Jetzt musste er einen ganzen Abend mit ihren dummen Unterhaltungen aushalten. Es stand außer Frage, dass Crabbe mit seinem Bruder auch dabei sein würde. Diese Leute sind manchmal so unterbelichtet. Wie konnte sich jemand nur für so pubertäre Dinge interessieren wie die beiden. Vor allem seit sie das andere Geschlecht entdeckt hatten. Nun ja, zumindest konnte er sich dann von den beiden bedienen lassen. Hatte ja doch was gutes. Narcissa war im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn hocherfreut über diese Einladung. Sie hatte mit einigen anderen Hexen eine Art Club gegründet und traf sich mit denen immer regelmäßig. Mrs. Goyle gehörte zu ihnen. 


	3. Chapter 2

Gute Ideen sollte man immer sofort nach Auftauchen niederschreiben, ansonsten wird die Geschichte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nur noch halb so gut. ^^ Dank allen Reviewern!  
Chapter 2  
  
Hähä, heute morgen würde diese doofe Twinky ihm mal auf den Leim gehen. Mal sehen, ob sie danach immer noch so vorlaut sein würde.  
  
Bei dem gestrigen Abendessen der Goyle's hatte er sich einen perfekten Plan ausgedacht um sich an der Hauselfe für das Weckkommando zu rächen. Vor lauter Vorfreude schlief er diese Nacht nur wenig und bereitete bei dem ersten Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Fenster fiel alles vor.  
  
Draco stopfte sein Bett mit Kissen aus, damit es so aussah, als würde er noch drinnen schlafen. Die Kissen waren mit einer zähen Substanz gefüllt, die sobald sich etwas um sie herum veränderte explodieren würde. Als kleiner Nebeneffekt gab es einen herrlichen Gestank. Dieser lies sich nur schwer wieder los werden. Twinky würde sicherlich eine Woche lang wie der Teufel stinken. Hähä. Dank an Onkel Severus. Von ihm stammte das Buch mit den Zaubertränken aus welchem er das Rezept für die Substanz hatte.  
  
Damit hatte Draco auch schon eine neue Gemeinheit, mit der er Potter im nächsten Schuljahr eins auswischen könnte. So stank nun mal ein Zauberer, der sich immer nur mit Muggelfreunden und Schlammblütern abfand.  
  
Nun aber zu der vorlauten Hauselfe. Da der blonde Junge zu Hause ein ähnliches Himmelbett besaß wie in Hogwarts versteckte er sich hinter einem der grünen Samtvorhänge. Die Gefahr selbst etwas abzubekommen war hier zwar größer, aber glücklicherweise stand in dem Zaubertrankbuch auch drin, wie man den Gestank wieder neutralisieren kann. Außerdem musste er dafür sorgen, dass Twinky keinerlei Verdacht schöpfte. Sicherer wäre es in Nähe der Tür, aber wenn....  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und die nur mit einem rot grün gestreiften Tuch bekleidete Hauselfe betrat das Zimmer.  
  
"Master Draco, es wird Zeit aufzustehen. Das Frühstück ist bereits aufgetragen." Will die ihn etwa jetzt die ganzen Wochen jeden Morgen mit dem selben Spruch wecken? Kein Wunder, dass er einfach weiterschläft. Das ist ja wie das allmorgendliche Vogelgezwitscher vor seinem Fenster. Wenn man sich einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, hörte man es nicht mehr.  
  
Er unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Ich komm 'leich.", sagte er verschlafen. "Nein Master, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass sie jetzt aufstehen. Ihr Vater hat mir gestern ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich dafür zu sorgen habe, sie rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu bringen." Die Elfe war schon ganz nah an der Bettdecke.  
  
"Ja, ja. Nen Moment noch. Nur ein bißchen."  
  
"Nein, nein, nein." Die traute sich was! Na warte, gleich knallt es.  
  
"Master Malfoy hat mir befohlen euch rechtzeitig zu wecken und nun stehen sie auf!" Twinky ergriff die Decke, zog sie vom Bett und die von Draco behandelten Kissen explodierten mit einem lauten Knall. Schleimig grüne Flüssigkeit traf die Hauselfe mit einer Kraft, die sie durch das Zimmer und hinaus auf den Flur fliegen lies.  
  
Draco hatte sich sein Versteck sehr gut ausgesucht. Als er hinter seinem Versteck hervorkam, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er verschont geblieben war. Sein Zimmer war zwar ein einziger Saustall, aber das konnte Twinky ja später sauberschrubben. Er würde schon dafür sorgen. Augenblicklich setze auch der unerträgliche Gestank der Substanz ein.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Lucius Malfoy kam aufgeschreckt durch die Explosion mit hochrotem Gesicht in das Zimmer. Die durch die Wucht noch angeschlagene Hauselfe beförderte er mit einigen ordentlichen Tritten ebenfalls in das Zimmer.  
  
"Wieso stinkt es hier wie in einem Muggelstall? Los, rede endlich!"  
  
Die erneut getretene Twinky wimmerte zu Lucius Füßen. "T... t... tut mir leid, Master Malfoy, aaaa... aber als ich den jungen Master wecken wollte, da .. da....", alle weiteren Worte gingen in einem schauerlichen Schluchzen um.  
  
"Was da? Los, nun mach schon!" Wieder ein Tritt.  
  
"Dddas Bett explodierte und überall..." Ein Schniefen. "Überall war dann dieses grüne Zeug. Bitte, es ist nicht meine Schuld, ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte."  
  
Kreisch. "Was ist denn hier geschehen. Oh, Draco, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", Narcissa kam durch die Tür gestürmt und untersuchte den immer noch am Bettvorhang stehenden Draco. Dieser hatte Mühe sich seiner Mutter zu erwehren.  
  
"Ja, mir geht es gut. Diese verdammte Hauselfe!" Als sich jedoch sein Blick mit dem seines Vaters traf, konnte er ein ungutes Gefühl nicht unterdrücken. Anscheinend hatte dieser gemerkt, was hier in Wirklichkeit vorgefallen war.  
  
"Twinky, räum diesen Saustall auf und dann beseitige diesen widerwärtigen Gestank. Draco, du kommst jetzt mit runter Essen. Ich habe nicht mehr soviel Zeit. Sprechen werde ich aber mit dir noch!" Damit zog Lucius seinen Sohn aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von seiner Frau.  
  
Vielleicht hätte Draco sich einen anderen Tag für seine Rache aussuchen sollen. Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Heute war ein Todessertreffen und sein Vater war vor diesen Treffen immer sehr gereizt. Das Gespräch würde also alles andere als harmlos verlaufen.  
  
"Lucius, Draco kann doch nichts dafür, wenn diese Hauselfe etwas anstellt."  
  
"Und ob! Denn ich habe so das Gefühl, dass diese Explosion nicht alleine durch diese unterbelichtete Hauselfe ausgelöst wurde." Zu Draco gewandt: "Wenn ich verlange, dass die Familie pünktlich beim Frühstück zu erscheinen hat, dann meine ich auch pünktlich und wirklich jedes Mitglied der Familie. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
"Ja Vater.", kam leise die Antwort.  
  
"Die Elfe nehme ich mir auch noch vor. Aber nicht jetzt. Durch diesen ganzen Kinderkram habe ich wertvolle Zeit verloren."  
  
In Dracos Zimmer stank es immer noch wie die Hölle, aber glücklicherweise war dieser ganze schleimige Batz weg. In Sachen Sauberkeit war Twinky viel gründlicher als Dobby. Doch der Gestank war nicht aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden, doch das ist eine Sache die sich schnell beheben lies. Er brauchte nur einen von Mutters Zerstäuberfläschchen zu klauen, das Gegenmittel einzufüllen und überall im Zimmer zu verstäuben. Ich bin doch schon ein Genie, lachte er in sich hinein.  
  
Sein Vater war sofort nach dem Frühstück verschwunden und würde auch erst am späten Nachmittag wieder auftauchen. Hoffentlich hatte er bis dahin wieder gute Laune. Aber wer weiß schon in was für einer Verfassung Voldemort heute war? Womöglich gibt es dann ja eine noch größere Strafe.  
  
Ach, was. Lucius würde doch seinen Sohn nicht schlimmer bestrafen als die Hauselfe. Schließlich war alles ihre Schuld. Draco konnte kein bißchen was dafür.  
  
Der blonde Junge saß im Garten des Anwesens und blätterte gerade in einer Zeitschrift für Quidditchausrüstungen herum, als sein Vater mit einem Plopp vor ihm apparierte.  
  
"In die Bibliothek, sofort!" Lucius ging vor und Draco legte mit einem schweren seufzen die Zeitschrift auf die Seite. Noch konnte er nicht sagen, ob sein Vater besser oder schlechter gelaunt war als heute morgen. Hoffentlich ersteres.  
  
In der Bibliothek hatte sich Lucius seinen Arbeitsplatz direkt neben den großen Fenstern eingerichtet. Im Rücken das Regal mit seinen Nachschlagewerken und zu der anderen Seite das Buchregal, welches eigentlich der Zugang zu einem geheimen Vorratslager für verbotene Zutaten für Tränke und auch Gifte war. Der Tisch war aus alter Eiche. Vor ihm standen mit grünem Leder überspannte Stühle, in einen davon musste sich Draco setzen. Hinter dem Tisch befand sich ein ähnlicher Stuhl, allerdings sehr viel bequemer und prunkvoller.  
  
Mr. Malfoy warf seinen schwarzen Umhang auf das Treppengeländer, welches zur zweiten Etage der Bibliothek führte. Dort oben lagerten nur die gängigeren Zauberbücher. Einfach alles nur Staubfänger. Der Spazierstock, an dessen Ende ein silberner Schlangenkopf war und eigentlich nur als elegante Tarnung für den Zauberstab diente legte er auf den linken Rand des Tisches, dann ließ er sich gegenüber seines Sohnes nieder und blickte ihn aus eiskalten Augen an.  
  
"So, dann berichte mir doch mal, warum es heute morgen eine Explosion in deinem Zimmer gab."  
  
Draco erzählte ihm, wie aufmüpfig die neue Hauselfe ihm gegenüber immer war. Dabei lies er jedoch die Details weg, die ihn als mitschuldigen entlarven könnten. "Twinky nimmt sich Sachen heraus, die einer Hauselfe gar nicht zustehen. Sie musste einfach bestraft werden, damit sie ein für alle mal lernt, wie sie sich gegenüber ihren Herrn zu verhalten hat."  
  
Lucius saß ohne die kleinste Gefühlsregung da und blickte seinen Sohn an. Dann atmete er tief ein und aus. "Die Bestrafung unserer Bediensteten unterliegt allein mir! Was dabei herauskommt, sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, haben wir heute morgen gesehen. Es gibt Methoden die sind weitaus effektiver und vor allem haben sie keine solchen Nebenwirkungen wie dein kleiner Racheakt. Ich wünsche, dass du in Zukunft mit solchen Dingen zu mir kommst! Alles weitere wird dann schon entsprechend geschehen."  
  
"Natürlich Vater." Puh, anscheinend hatte sich auch Voldemort über seine letzte Niederlage gegen Potter erholt. Oder doch nicht? Das Gesicht seines Vaters wurde ernster.  
  
"Bei unserem heutigen Treffen habe ich Severus getroffen und was er mir erzählt hat, hat mir überhaupt nicht gefallen. Sag mal schämst du dich überhaupt nicht, dass ein Schlammblut bereits das vierte Jahr in Folge besser bei den Prüfungen abgeschnitten hat als du? Ein Malfoy gibt sich nicht mit dem zweiten Platz zufrieden. Nur der erste zählt."  
  
"Aber da kann ich doch nichts dafür. Diese Granger ist einfach der Liebling aller Lehrer. Bekommt überall Punkte und ihr werden die guten Noten nur so hinterher geworfen."  
  
"Schweig!" Lucius hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen. Draco zuckte unmittelbar zusammen. "Erzähl mir hier keine Geschichten. Severus hat dich das ganze Jahr über beobachtet. Er erzählte mir, du würdest viel mehr Zeit damit verbringen diesen verdammten Potter zu ärgern anstatt mal einen Blick in die Bücher zu werfen. An Intelligenz würde es dir nicht fehlen, nur an der richtigen Einstellung. Würdest du dich mehr aufs lernen konzentrieren, wäre dieses Schlammblut ein Klacks für dich. Selbst ich habe hervorragend abgeschlossen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Sohn als zweitklassiger Zauberer die Schule beendet. Du wirst die Ferien über mit lernen verbringen."  
  
"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein?", kam es trotzig.  
  
"Doch, ich sage ja nicht, dass du jede Minute deine Nase in die Schulbücher hängen musst, aber schaden wird es dir nicht. Du wirst hier bei mir lernen, so lenkt dich nichts ab. Auch keine Hauselfen. Und ich habe dich im Blick!"  
  
To be continue... 


	4. Chapter 3

Eigentlich hatte ich das in diesem Kapitel vorkommende Ereignis erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt geplant. Aber nun gut, es passt einfach so gut zum schreiben. ;þ Wie immer danke für die Reviews.  
  
@ Drake: Nein, ich habe keine zwei Kapitel hochgeladen, passiert alles im Abstand von 24 Stunden. Schön, dass wenigstens einer der Meinung ist, ich hätte die Charaktere getroffen. Zwar versuche ich immer eine Mischung aus Buch und Film hinzubekommen, aber im Endeffekt bin ich nie wirklich mit dem zufrieden was dabei rauskommt. Ach und, nein, Lucius ist kein um sich schlagender Vater. Der hat seinen Draco doch lieb!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Er war müde. Müde und gelangweilt. Schon lange konzentrierte er sich nicht mehr auf die Schulbücher. Sein Blick schweifte gedankenlos über die langen Bücherregale und fand sofort seinen Weg in den Lernstoff, sollte Lucius mal zu ihm herübersehen.  
  
Dracos Vater hatte ihn von seinem Arbeitsplatz hinüber auf die Sitzecke weggescheucht. Nur nicht zu sehr aufeinander sitzen. Auch gut, hier merkte er wenigstens nicht, wenn er anstatt zu lernen die Luft betrachtete.  
  
Wenn nicht all die guten Flüche verboten wären, würde er liebend gerne mal einen an Onkel Severus ausprobieren. Wie kam der überhaupt dazu sich in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen? Das konnte ihm doch egal sein!  
  
Das Wetter draußen war einfach fantastisch. Er täte viel besser daran ein paar Runden zu fliegen um im nächsten Jahr die Quidditschschulmeisterschaft für Slytherin zu gewinnen.  
  
Der blonde Junge wurde ruckartig aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen als ein knarrendes Geräusch das Öffnen der Tür erkennen lies.  
  
"Was ist los.", blaffte Lucius, immer noch in eine Schriftrolle vertieft von seinem Arbeitsplatz.  
  
"Master Malfoy, da ist Besuch an der Tür.", die piepsende Stimme eines Hauselfen.  
  
"Ich erwarte keinen Besuch. Schick die Leute weg!"  
  
"Aber Sir, die Herren sind vom Ministerium."  
  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet: "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass dieser verdammte Weasley nichts anbrennen lässt."  
  
"Eine Hausdurchsuchung?", fragte Draco unsicher.  
  
"Was denn sonst? Komm mit!"  
  
Schnell folgte Draco seinem Vater in die Galerie. Die Hauselfe, deren Name Minka war, hatte die Leute vom Zaubereiministerium bereits hereingelassen. Gab es denn keine anständigen Hauselfen mehr? Minka würde später bestimmt ein großes Donnerwetter ereilen.  
  
"Ah, Lucius." Fudge war dabei. "Tut uns leid, das wir hier so unangemeldet bei ihnen auftauchen."  
  
"So, es tut ihnen leid.", seiden glatt kam es von den Lippen des Hausherrn. Würde der Zaubereiminister seinen Vater so gut kennen wie Draco, hieße das jetzt in Deckung zu gehen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, wir sind nicht hier um mit ihnen zu plaudern oder um uns selbst zum Tee einzuladen.", sagte Arthur Weasley. Er trug einen schon sehr ausgewaschenen Zaubererumhang. Im Gegensatz zu dem kräftigen Schwarz von Lucius und Fudge wirkte dieser einfach nur grau.  
  
Als wenn der mit uns Tee trinken dürfte!  
  
"Reden sie nicht drum herum. Sie wollen eine Hausdurchsuchung durchführen und das ohne mich vorher darüber informiert zu haben."  
  
Arthur Weasley kam ganz nah zu Mr. Malfoy heran und sprach mit ebenso zynischer Stimme, wie der Hausherr zuvor: "Genau das haben wir aber getan. Auch sie dürften mir zustimmen, dass es wenig erfolgversprechend wäre, würden wir jeden Zauberer über eine Durchsuchung informieren."  
  
"Bedauerlicherweise kann ich dies zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht zulassen." Wie immer, wenn sich Lucius einer Sache sicher war, setze er ein ganz bestimmtes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, nun machen sie uns die Sache nicht unnötig schwerer. Arthur und seine Kollegen hier sind ganz schnell wieder weg, sobald sie auch nur angefangen haben."  
  
"Ich sagte, ich kann es nicht gestatten Fudge." Das hatte gesessen. So sprachlos hatte Draco den Zaubereiminister noch nie gesehen.  
  
Arthur Weasley war kurz davor Lucius mit Gewalt zu der Hausdurchsuchung zu zwingen, als dieser den Grund für seine Abwehrhaltung bekannt gab. " Sie müssen verstehen meine Herrn, wir erwarten in wenigen Augenblicken Gästen. Meine Frau und ich haben für heute abend extra ein nobles Bankett organisiert und sie müssen verstehen. Wie steh ich denn vor meinen Gästen da, wenn hier zwischen ihnen die Leute vom Ministerium nach verbotenen Zaubererutensilien herumsuchen?"  
  
"Das stellt die Sache wieder in einem ganz anderen Licht dar."  
  
"Von wegen, das ist eine dreckige Lüge, damit sie Zeit gewinnen um belastendes Beweismaterial verschwinden zu lassen."  
  
"Aber, aber. Arthur, beruhigen sie sich." Fudge musste einige Mühen aufwenden um den hochroten Mr. Weasley von Malfoy fern zu halten. "Unter diesen Umständen können wir natürlich keine Durchsuchung durchführen. Wir werden uns wohl einen anderen Zeitpunkt dafür aussuchen müssen. Kommen sie, Arthur. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg für ihr Bankett dann, Lucius."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Herr Minister. Draco, würdest du unsere Besucher wohl zur Tür geleiten?"  
  
Immer ich. "Ja, Vater."  
  
Als Draco zurück kam, saß sein Vater vor dem großen Kamin. Minka kauerte vor ihm. Übersät mit Brandwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gezwungen in den Kamin zu steigen.  
  
"Und? Haben wir heute abend ein Bankett?"  
  
"Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe den Keller auszuräumen und du nimmst dir die Kammer in der Bibliothek vor!" Lucius erhob sich, lies die noch wimmernde Hauselfe links liegen und scheuchte seinen Sohn in die Bibliothek.  
  
To be continue... 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Also gut, er hatte die Teklawurzeln fein säuberlich zerhackt und aus den Lurchaugen die Pupillen herausgepult. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein wenig von diesem komisch roten Pulver und fertig war sein Zaubertrank. Hoffentlich kam sein Vater nicht auf die Idee, bei seiner späteren Kontrolle, das Draco diese Suppe selbst ausprobieren sollte.  
  
Hähä, vielleicht hätte Twinky ja mal Lust dazu.  
  
Irgendwann musste diese ganze Lernerei doch mal aufhören! Den ganzen theoretischen Quatsch hatte er mittlerweile drauf und sämtliche Kröten, die sich jemals auf dem Landsitz getummelt hatten, fristen nun entweder ein Leben als ein Teil des Malfoyschen Hausstandes oder als eine andere Tierart. Ein Gutes hatte es: Für den Geburtstag seiner Mutter musste er nun nichts mehr kaufen. Hoffentlich hält der Zauber auch. Nicht auszudenken was hier los wäre, sollte sich das entsprechende Objekt wieder in eine Kröte verwandeln.  
  
Sämtliche Zaubertränke, die sie jemals bei Onkel Severus gebraut hatten, konnte er mittlerweile im Schlaf. Tja, und auf die dunklen Künste legte sein Vater besonderes Augenmerk. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er einige dieser Sprüche wirklich in der Schule anwenden durfte. Wohl eher nicht.  
  
Am schlimmsten war aber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ständig beim lernen diesen komischen Wildhüter vor Augen zu haben. Es grenzte regelrecht an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt etwas aus den Büchern in seinen Kopf bekam.  
  
Malfoy Junior zählte sorgsam die Tropfen des Serums ab, welches den Geschmack des Zaubertrankes verfeinern sollte. Da passierte es! Durch einen lauten Knall in der Galerie aufgeschreckt verspritzte er die ganze Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Verdammt!" Er stellte das Fläschchen auf die Seite und kramte nach einem Tuch. "Ausgerechnet auf Vaters Stuhl."  
  
Na wer sagte es? Schon hörte er draußen die Stimme Lucius'. Da war jemand gekommen. Neugierig wer dies wohl sein könnte, verließ Draco die Bibliothek.  
  
"Wie war denn ihr Bankett? Erfolgreich nehm ich doch an."  
  
"Wo denken sie hin Arthur? Ein Empfang bei den Malfoys ist immer erfolgreich. Es sei denn, ein etwas zu vorlaut gewordener Zauberer bei dem Ministerium kommt plötzlich auf die Idee alles zu ruinieren."  
  
Oh, ja, wirklich tolles Bankett! Draco war immer noch müde. Sie hatten bis in die Morgenstunden die geheimen Vorräte aus dem Haus geschafft. Seine Mutter hatte sich perfekt davor drücken können, aber die Ausrede des blonden Jungen, er müsse lernen zog jedoch nicht. Statt dessen hatte ihn Lucius am Kragen seines Umhanges gepackt und in den Keller gezerrt. Dabei hatte er gedacht nur die Bestände der Bibliothek aussortieren zu müssen...  
  
"Sie brauchen mir keine Märchen zu erzählen, Lucius. Wir beide wissen sehr genau, was an diesem Abend in diesem Haus geschehen ist."  
  
"So,..." Mit vollkommen steinerner Miene betrachtete der Hausherr den rothaarigen Zauberer. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen zweiten Rotschopf. "Ts, ts, ts... Ich wusste ja, dass sie beim Ministerium nicht anständig genug bezahlt werden, aber das nun auch noch ihre Kinder mitschuften müssen. Wie können sie sich das nur gefallen lassen? Die armen Kleinen. Plagen sich das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts ab und können dann in ihren Ferien noch nicht einmal ausspannen."  
  
Genau wie ich. Grummel. Verdammte Lernerei. Will mit meinem Besen fliegen und keine dummen Tränke brauen.  
  
"Wenn sie dieser Meinung sind." Dann abschätziger: "Malfoy."  
  
"Sollten wir nicht langsam mit der Durchsuchung beginnen?", sagte einer der Begleiter von Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Natürlich. Wir haben schon zuviel Zeit verloren. Ron, wenn du willst, kannst du ja draußen warten. Du musst nicht unbedingt mitkommen.", meinte dieser mit einem Blick auf Lucius sowie dessen Frau, die gerade dazu gekommen war. "Es ist für uns alle besser, wenn wir möglichst wenig Zeit in diesem Haus verbringen."  
  
Draco setzte sein allerfeinstes Schleimergrinsen auf und ging zu Ron. "Na Weasley, da bist du platt! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du jemals die Erkenntnis erlangen würdest, dass es wirklich Zauberer gibt, die auch privat so leben wie in Hogwarts. Ein großes Haus, Bedienstete und das Beste: Man muss sich nichts teilen, weil jeder etwas hat, das man Eigentum nennt. Eigenes Zimmer, eine Kleidung, eigene Bücher..."  
  
"Halts Maul Draco, bevor ich dir erst noch eine reinhauen muss."  
  
"Würdest du dir das trauen? Hier? So vor all den Kollegen deines Vaters. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, das deine bloße Anwesenheit hier das gesamte Raumklima verseucht? Hier stinkt es mittlerweile wie in eurem Schuhkarton, den hier Haus nennt."  
  
Eigentlich war es Twinky, die gerade versuchte Lucius etwas zu fragen, aber der war mehr damit beschäftigt dafür zu sorgen, dass Narcissa hinter den Kollegen von Arthur herging, während er sich Weasley Senior persönlich vornahm. Die Hauselfe wurde nur mit einem ordentlichen Tritt außer Reichweite befördert. Die Schuhe würden nachher bestimmt verbrannt werden. So wie die Hauselfe noch stank.  
  
Während Draco sich kurze Zeit dem Treiben um seine Eltern gekümmert hatte, hatte Ron das Haus wieder verlassen.  
  
So, du kneifst also! Ohne Potter und diese Schlammblüterin bist du doch nur ein kleiner Feigling.  
  
To be continue.... 


	6. Chapter 5

Anmerkung: Vielen lieben Dank an meine Muse, Kollegin und Freundin BoneCrusher! Ohne dich hätte ich hier nicht viel schreiben können. Ach, fast vergessen danke für die Reviews!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Wiesel."  
  
Ron hörte nicht hin und lief langsam über die Wiese. Warum mussten auch gerade solche Leute ein so schönes zu Hause haben? Dort hinten schien ein Weiher zu sein, den wollte er etwas näher betrachten.  
  
"Du sollst stehen bleiben!" Draco hatte endlich Ron erreicht und stellte sich diesem in den Weg.  
  
"Ach, stimmt ja. Hier gibt es niemanden bei dem es sich eher lohnen würde ihn zu ärgern, also muss ich herhalten. Was ist Malfoy? Wo sind denn deine rechte und linke Hand? Mussten über die Ferien wohl wieder in die Zuchtanstalt, weil dein Vater das Haus rein halten will. Warum er dich dann noch hier lässt.", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das könnte dir so gefallen was?"  
  
Hinter Draco huschte etwas kichernd durchs Gebüsch. Mit einem fragenden Blick drehte er sich um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Währenddessen ist Ron um ihn herumgegangen. Der Weiher lockte ihn noch immer.  
  
Wo ist dieses Kriechtier denn jetzt schon wieder? Ah, da.  
  
"Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Glaubst wohl du könntest dir alles erlauben."  
  
"Was für ein Problem hast du Malfoy? Ich bin extra aus dem Haus gegangen damit ich euer wunderbares Heim nicht mit meiner Luft verseuche und du bist immer noch nicht zufrieden?"  
  
"Zufrieden?" Ein hämisches Lachen erklang. "Solcher Abschaum wie du hätte diesen Grund und Boden niemals betreten dürfen. Was bildet..." Draco hatte einen Zweig an den Kopf geknallt bekommen.  
  
Nur mit Mühe konnte Ron ein lautes Auflachen unterdrücken. Er wusste, wer diesen Anschlag auf den Malfoyerben verübt hatte, hielt sich aber bedeckt. Lass ihn zappeln.  
  
"Das war wohl sehr komisch was? Anscheinend sind dir die Strafen für Jungzauberer nicht bekannt, die während der Ferienzeit zaubern. Kommst dir wohl sehr toll vor, dass du mich hier mit Gartenabfällen traktieren kannst."  
  
Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und ging in Duellierstellung.  
  
"Komm, ich fordere dich hiermit zu einem offenen Duell heraus. Keine hinterhältigen Taschenspielertricks. Oder musst du erst zu deinem Daddy um dir seinen Zauberstab zu holen, da er ihn in den Ferien benötigt und dir nicht überlassen muss, damit du in der Schule nicht als Außenseiter giltst?"  
  
"Hör endlich auf, immer auf meiner Familie rumzuhacken." Ron zog seinen Zauberstab unter dem Umhang hervor und sprach dabei bereits eine Zauberformel.  
  
Die Lernerei der letzten Tage hatte sich bezahlt gemacht und Draco blockte die Attacke des rothaarigen Jungen augenblicklich ab.  
  
"Um mich zu schlagen solltest du dir schon was besseres ausdenken, Wiesel.", sagte Draco. Er hörte schon wieder ein helles Kichern und drehte den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. Das war Rons Chance. Dracos Unachtsamkeit sorgte dafür, dass er rücklings durch die Luft in den Weiher geschleudert wurde.  
  
Na, warte Weasley, das wirst du teuer bezahlen.  
  
Der blonde, nun klitschnasse, Junge versuchte so schnell es ging aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Die Makellose Kleidung war nun dahin. Er hatte Teile von Algen und Seerosen am Umhang hängen und musste erst einmal das ganze Grünzeug vom Kopf zupfen.  
  
Dann legte er los. Ein Fluch, der eigentlich erst im letzen Schuljahr gelehrt wurde und nicht ganz einfach zu blocken war. Ron hatte keine Chance. Auch er flog quer durch die Luft und landete Hart in einer alten Eiche. Auf seinem gesamten Körper begannen sich bunte Punkte zu bilden, die zu riesigen Pickeln anwuchsen und danach ständig anfingen ihre Farbe zu wechseln. Er sah aus, wie ein blinkender Weihnachtsbaum.  
  
"Das geschieht dir recht! Warte nur bis deine neuen Körperteile ausgereift sind. Die können jucken wie die Hölle.", lachte Draco.  
  
Nun kicherten mehrere helle Stimmen auf der linken Seite von Draco. Wieder sah er hin, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Dann kam von der anderen Seite ein ganzer Schwall von Ästen und Blättern auf ihn angeflogen. Sie begruben ihn unter sich.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"  
  
Oh weh, das war Vaters Stimme.  
  
"Ron, um Himmels Willen. Was hat diese Teufelsbrut dir nur angetan." Arthur Weasley richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den immer noch im Astwerk der Eiche hängenden Ron um ihn da herunter zu holen. Das Blinken der Pickel ist zu einem gleißenden Lichterfeuerwerk angestiegen.  
  
Auch Lucius hatte seinem Sohn wieder auf die Beine verholfen. Allerdings ging es bei ihm nicht so freundlich und fürsorglich zu. Er hatte ihn nur, wie so oft, wenn er sauer war am Kragen seines Umhanges gepackt und hochgezogen. Mehr Mißbilligung hatte keinen Platz mehr in dessen Augen.  
  
Über die Prunkvolle Burg der Malfoys kamen zwei Eulen geflogen. Jede von ihnen hatte einen Brief. Einen bekam Arthur Weasley, den anderen Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hogwarts! Draco sah mit Entsetzen das Siegel. Das wars dann wohl gänzlich mit den erholsamen Ferien. Wenn er Glück hatte, war dies der Rausschmiss aus der Schule. Verdammt! Wieso musste dieser Muggelliebhabende Schuldirektor nur immer und überall seine Augen haben?  
  
"Tut mir leid, Ron, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das wieder weg bekomme. Am besten wir gehen jetzt schnell nach Hause. Vielleicht hat deine Mutter eine Idee, wie wir dieses... nun ja, was auch immer wieder weg bekommen."  
  
Hähä, so schnell bekommt ihr das nicht wieder los. Eine kleine Abwandlung des Fluches meinerseits. Bin ich nicht wieder genial gewesen?  
  
Weasley drehte sich um und blickte mit böse funkelnden Augen Lucius an. "Malfoy, ich verspreche ihnen, dies wird ein Nachspiel haben."  
  
"Das glaube ich weniger. Sie wissen doch wie Kinder manchmal sind. Immer müssen sie raufen und ihre Kräfte messen. Besonders Jungs sind dafür anfällig."  
  
"Das war kein harmloses Kräftemessen. Sehen sie sich nur meinen armen Ron an! Ihr Bengel hat dafür gesorgt, dass dieser heute wahrscheinlich noch ins Sankt Mungos muss. (verdammt, hieß das Krankenhaus so?) Im Bezug auf die Hausdurchsuchung sind sie noch mal davon gekommen, aber das hier wird seine Folgen haben. Das verspreche ich ihnen."  
  
Arthur Weasley drehte sich um und verließ hastig das Grundstück.  
  
Draco konnte neben sich das verächtliche Schnauben seines Vaters vernehmen. Und auf der anderen Seite... ein Kichern.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was lästiger ist? Diese Weasleys oder die Gnome die sie auf unser Grundstück geschleppt haben."  
  
Gnome? Also das war das Kichern.  
  
To be continue....  
  
So weiter geht's jetzt nicht. Hab Feierabend und will jetzt noch Skaten gehen. ^^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Der Brief lag noch ungeöffnet in seiner Hand. Das rote Hogwartssiegel hatte etwas bedrohliches an sich. Würde der Schulleiter es wagen?  
  
Es schien alles aus den Fugen zu geraten, konnte es sein, dass er seinen Einfluß verlor? Früher hätte es niemand gewagt auch nur einen Fuß auf sein Grundstück zu setzen, geschweige denn in seiner Privatsphäre herumzuschnüffeln.  
  
Er war stolz auf seinen Sohn. Aber auch er durfte sich nicht einfach so alles herausnehmen. Zwar verdiente dieser Abschaum von Zauberern keine bessere Behandlung, allerdings sollten dabei immer die Folgen im Hinterkopf genau durchdacht werden. Weniger erfreut war er auch über den Umstand, dass es Draco ebenfalls erwischt hatte. Es stand ihnen allen eine schwierige Zeit bevor. Für die einen mehr und für die anderen weniger grausam. Wer sich früh genug dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, konnte auf ein recht angenehmes Leben hoffen.  
  
Diese verdammten Weasleys! Schleppen sämtliches Ungeziefer ein. Das kostet wieder. Gnomfänger waren für ihre horrenden Preise bekannt, daher zogen es auch viele Zaubererfamilien vor, ihre Gärten selbst zu entgnomen. Nun ja, mit dem entsprechenden Ergebnis dann. Sollten die Biester aber dauerhaft verschwinden konnte nur ein tiefer Griff in die Taschen aushelfen.  
  
Von nun an ist Vorsicht geboten. Arthur Weasley würde ganz sicher noch von sich hören lassen wegen der Sache mit seinem Sohn. Sie sollten sich vielleicht für die nächsten zwei, drei Wochen aus England zurück ziehen. Die Ferienresidenz müsste fertig renoviert sein. Wahrscheinlich könnten sie noch heute aufbrechen.  
  
Es klopfte und kurz darauf kam ein eingeschüchterter Draco in den Salon. Er hatte sich getrocknet und umgezogen.  
  
Lucius saß auf einer der drei mit rotem Samt bespannten Sofas. Den Brief von Hogwarts gedankenversunken zwischen den Fingern hin und her bewegend.  
  
"Setz dich." Draco tat wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Narcissa hatte darauf bestanden dabei sein zu dürfen, doch Lucius gab ihr zu verstehen, dass es gewisse Dinge in der Erziehung ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes gab aus denen sie sich rauszuhalten hatte. Ganz besonders wenn es Ärger mit ihm gab. Er fand sowieso, dass seine Frau sich viel zu sehr einmischte. Sein Sohn sollte nicht so verweichlicht aufwachsen, wie sie es gerne hätte. Verwöhnte ihn einfach viel zu viel. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden nicht regelmäßig Freßpakete nach Hogwarts geschickt werden.  
  
Lucius hörte auf mit dem Brief zu spielen und sah Draco an. Dieser hätte sich am liebsten im tiefsten Keller des Anwesens verkrochen. Notfalls auch im Sarg seines vor sieben Jahren verstorbenen Großvaters. Dann streckte Mr. Malfoy seinen Arm mit dem Brief aus. Draco nahm ihn an sich.  
  
"Mach ihn auf."  
  
Mit zitternden Händen brach der blonde Slytherin das Siegel. Dumbledore würde doch nicht so dumm sein und ihn hinauswerfen?  
  
"Meine Zeit ist kostbar. Lies ihn vor." Lucius eiskalte Stimme durchbrach die Stille.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,  
  
wie wir erfahren haben, wurde vor wenigen Minuten an ihrem Wohnort ein Zaubererduell ausgetragen. Wie sie jedoch wissen ist es Schülern untersagt außerhalb der Schulzeit zu zaubern, sollte diese nicht der Verbesserung der magischen Fähigkeiten dienen. Sollte sich ein weiterer derartiger Zwischenfall ereignen, können sie mit dem Ausschluß aus dem Schulunterricht rechnen.  
  
Wir wünschen Ihnen noch angenehme Ferien.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonnagal Stellv. Schulleiterin Hogwarts"  
  
Draco lies den Brief wieder in den Umschlag zurück gleiten. Seine Vater saß ihm mit steinernem Gesicht gegenüber. Was würde er nicht alles dafür geben in solchen Momenten dessen Gedanken lesen zu können. So wüsste er wenigstens, was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
  
"Vater, ... äh... wenn ich es vielleicht...", weiter kam er nicht.  
  
Lucius hatte sich erhoben, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkt, den Blick auf dem Boden. Lief ein paar mal den Salon auf und ab. "Du willst mir erklären, was dort vorhin geschehen ist? Lass es! Mich interessiert es nicht."  
  
Dracos Vater drehte sich abrupt in seine Richtung um und kam auf ihn zu. Zog sich einen der überall herumstehenden Stühle heran und setze sich direkt vor dem Jungen hin. Ihre Augen waren fast auf gleicher Höhe. Draco senkte den Blick. Er konnte seinem zornigen Vater nie lange stand halten.  
  
"Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht auf unserem Grundstück einen anderen Zauberer mit einem Fluch zu belegen?", Lucius sprach leise, doch das Zischen klang eher nach einer sehr hungrigen Schlange auf Beutezug. "Weißt du eigentlich in was für eine peinliche Situation du mich gebracht hast. Dieser Weasley wird jetzt alles daran setzen uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Dieses Haus hier ist nicht mehr länger frei. Der Kerl wird uns jetzt eine Hausdurchsuchung nach der anderen aufhalsen. Mein Einfluss wird durch deinen Angriff auf diesen dreckigen kleinen Bastard sinken. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie schwer es ist, sich behaupten zu müssen, wenn man an den entsprechenden Stellen niemanden mehr sitzen hat, der dafür sorgt, das alles so läuft, wie du es dir vorstellst? Sieh mich an! Hast du auch nur irgendeinen Funken von Verstand in dir, mit dem du begreifst, was du hier womöglich zerstört hast?"  
  
Kleiner, als in diesem Moment konnte Draco nicht mehr werden. Für die nächsten zehn Jahre konnte er alle Geburtstage, Weihnachten und Ostern für immer vergessen.  
  
"Geh mir aus den Augen und komm mir nicht mehr so schnell unter."  
  
To be continue... 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
In zwei Tagen hatte Lucius Malfoy die Abreise geplant. Narcissa wehrte sich anfangs heftig dagegen, aber er wusste, sie würde mitkommen. Wenn ihr die feine Gesellschaft nicht ansteht, konnte sie genauso gut auch hier bleiben. Wäre sie nur nicht so neugierig auf die Sommerresidenz der Malfoys.  
  
Bis vor ein paar Wochen noch war die Residenz nichts weiter als ein großer Haufen Schutt gewesen. Die im Mittelalter errichtete Burg wurde nach einigen Muggelkriegen aufgegeben und lange hatte sich keiner der Familie mehr um das Anwesen gekümmert. Doch jetzt, da der Dunkle Lord wieder da war, würden die Muggel aus der näheren Umgebung der Residenz verschwinden. Von der Anwendung einiger kleiner Flüche würde ihm kein Ministeriumszauberer mehr abhalten.  
  
Er war schon sehr gespannt zu erfahren, ob sich das Domizil wieder sehen lassen kann. "Master Malfoy?"  
  
Warum konnte er nicht einmal seinen Träumen nachhängen ohne das ihn eine der Hauselfen belästigte.  
"Ich sagte doch du sollst meinen Vater nicht holen." Würg.  
  
Draco war blasser als sonst und glich im Moment mehr einer Leiche als einem lebenden Wesen.  
  
"Wie viele Süßigkeiten hast du nun wieder in dich reingeschoben?" Lucius rümpfte die Nase. So etwas passierte auch nur dann wenn seine Frau mal nicht zu Hause war. Verdammt, er hatte doch keine Ahnung von der Krankenpflege.  
  
"Gar nichts." Würg, würg. Draco's Kopf kam seit einigen Minuten gar nicht mehr aus der Kloschüssel heraus. Ihm ging es schon den ganzen Tag etwas seltsam und jetzt mit einem Mal schien sich sein Körper aller Nahrung entledigen zu wollen, die er jemals zu sich genommen hatte. Irgendwann musste sein Magen doch mal leer sein.  
  
"Leg dich ins Bett, wenn es vorbei ist. Ich seh mal nach, ob deine Mutter irgendwo noch Medizin rumstehen hat." Schon verschwand Lucius aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
"Master Draco, soll ich eurer Bett für euch herrichten?", fragte Twinky.  
  
"Verschwinde! Du hast mir das eingebrockt."  
  
"Aber, junger Master, Twinky hat doch nichts unrechtes getan. Ich musste euren Vater rufen. Ihr seid krank, das muss ich meinem Master doch melden."  
  
"Krank?" würg. "Du hast mich vergiftet. Als Rache für meine Aktion mit den Kissen. Irgendetwas hast du in mein Essen gemischt." würg  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Das würde Twinky niemals tun. Twinky könnte nie einen ihrer Master so hintergehen."  
  
"Doch, das hast..." würg. Draco war nicht schnell genug und alles traf die kleine Hauselfe, die nun ziemlich gekränkt aussah.  
Wo hatte diese Frau nur ihre ganzen Hausmittel versteckt? Bei der Durchsuchung der privaten Gegenstände seiner Frau ist Lucius noch nicht auf eines der erhofften Medikamente gestoßen, allerdings hatte er einige andere intime Geheimnisse seiner Frau entdeckt. Neuerdings schien sie eine seltsame Vorliebe für Quidditch zu haben. Das lag aber nicht an der Tatsache, dass ihr Sohn seit drei Jahren Sucher seiner Hausmannschaft war, oder sie gemeinsam das Endspiel der Meisterschaft im letzten Jahr gesehen hatten. Nein! Nun wusste er den wahren Grund. Der schwedische Jäger hatte es ihr angetan. So ein Schnösel mit goldbraunen Haar.  
  
Lucius nahm instinktiv die Fansammlung seiner Frau und warf sie in das lodernde Kaminfeuer.  
  
"So, ein Problem weniger." Dann versuchte er sein Glück an der großen Holztruhe die vor dem Bett stand. Doch auch dort Fehlanzeige. Wenn alles nichts half, würde er wohl doch in seinen eigenen Büchern mal nachsehen müssen, was es dort so gab. Oder halt, er würde sofort Severus benachrichtigen. Der soll ihm umgehend ein Rezept für einen Heiltrank schicken.  
  
Schon stand Lucius wieder am Kamin. Er hatte auf ein kleines Stück Pergament seine Anfrage an den Hogwarts Professor für Zaubertränke geschrieben und warf sie ins Feuer. Narcissas geheimer Schwarm war bereits zu Asche. Als das Pergament vom Feuer zerfressen wurde, erschienen nochmals die geschriebenen Worte von Lucius bevor sie wieder verblassten. Auslöser für diesen Effekt, war die spezielle Zaubertinte. Die Herstellung dauerte fast ein ganzes Jahrhundert. Aus diesem Grund war sie besonderes teuer und nur wenige Zauberer konnten sich diese etwas andere Kommunikationsmethode leisten. Zum anderen war Lucius der Meinung, dass ein Malfoy nicht dafür geeignet war aus dem Kamin heraus mit einem anderen Zauberer Gespräche zu führen. Ihnen stand eine angemessenere Art der Verständigung zu.  
Es hatte ziemlich gedauert, aber letztendlich hatte sich sein Magen doch noch beruhigt. Diese verdammte Hauselfe hatte bekommen was sie verdient hatte. Da Twinky nun mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war und vielleicht auch keine Lust hatte, erneut als Auffangbecken für die Magensäfte ihres Herrn herzuhalten, brachte ihm Minka ein Glas Wasser. Doch mit Twinky war er noch nicht fertig.  
  
Seit zwei Tagen hatte sein Vater nicht gestattet, das Draco sich auch nur im selben Raum aufhielt wie er. An und für sich war das nicht schlecht gewesen, so musste er wenigstens nicht ständig lernen, doch immer konnte er ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Aber holen hätte sie ihn trotzdem nicht brauchen. Schon gar nicht wenn sie daran schuld ist, dass er seine ganzen Malzeiten wieder von sich gab.  
  
Keine schlechte Idee, jemanden ein Brechmittel ins Essen zu mischen. Wären Potter und seine Freunde genauso verfressen wie die Hohlbirnen Grabbe und Goyle gäbe das einen riesen Spaß.  
  
Oh nein, jetzt darf ich mir was anhören. Lucius war soeben in das Zimmer gekommen. Er hielt eine kleine Schale in den Händen. "Severus meinte, dies würde dir helfen."  
  
"Du hast Onkel Severus benachrichtigt?"  
  
"Da ich die Heiltinkturen deiner Mutter nicht finden konnte, musste ich doch jemanden um Hilfe bitten. Trink jetzt."  
  
"Warum hast du nicht Mutter gerufen? Die kann ihren doofen Tantenabend doch abbrechen.", nörgelte Draco.  
  
"Dieser doofe Tantenabend wäre hier fortgeführt worden. Du weißt ganz genau wie sehr ich es verabscheue wenn die tratschenden Weiber, die deine Mutter ihre Freunde nennt, sich in meinem Haus aufhalten. Und hör jetzt endlich auf zu quengeln und trink endlich!"  
  
Draco nahm die kleine Schale. Weißer Rauch stieg von der zähen Flüssigkeit auf. "Bist du dir sicher, dass mir das hilft?"  
  
Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Er lies sich auf die Bettkante nieder und sah seinen Sohn an. Die eisgrauen Augen hatten ihren sonst so starken Glanz verloren. Die Haut glänzte feucht. Was ihn dazu bewog, konnte er nicht genau sagen, aber er fuhr seinem Sohn sanft über die Stirn. Sie war heiß. Anscheinend hatte Draco nicht einfach nur zuviel Süßigkeiten in sich hineingestopft. Er hatte in einem Buch einen Spruch zum Senken von Fieber gesehen. Das würde er nachher suchen. "Versuch es wenigstens zu trinken."  
  
Hm... anscheinend war er nicht mehr böse auf mich. Gut, aber wenn das Zeug hier nicht hilft, dann kann sich Snape auf was gefasst machen. Es schmeckte ekelhaft, aber es beseitigte sofort das unwohle Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
"Versuch zu schlafen, ich komme gleich wieder."  
  
Minka, die die ganze Zeit über in der Tür gestanden hatte, wurde von Lucius mit einem kräftigen Tritt hinaus befördert. Dann schloss er die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer.  
  
"Du wirst eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser besorgen und versuchen sein Fieber zu senken, bis ich wieder da bin."  
  
"Sofort Master."  
  
Die Elfe eilte davon, als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihr her.  
  
Lucius brauchte nicht lange um das besagte Buch zu finden. Schnell eilte er wieder in das Zimmer von Draco. Dieser hatte zwar versucht Schlaf zu finden, aber als die Hauselfe versucht hatte ihm den kalten Lappen auf die Stirn zu legen war er wieder hellwach. Als Lucius das Zimmer betrat offenbarte sich ihm eine etwas weniger angenehme Szene.  
  
Draco warf seine Schuhe sowie Kissen und zusammengeknüllten Socken nach der Hauselfe, die sich immer wieder unterwürfig duckte. Dabei hielt sie das feuchte Tuch in der Hand und versuchte dieses auf Dracos Stirn zu platzieren.  
  
"Schluss jetzt!"  
  
"Master, ich wollte tun wie ihr mir befohlen habt, aber Master Draco wehrte sich... Au!"  
  
Lucius hatte sie am Knoten des Geschirrtuches, welcher im Nacken der Hauselfe lag, gepackt und warf sie vom Bett seines Sohnes.  
  
"Du solltest dich lieber nicht so anstrengen."  
  
"Dieses verdammte Biest will mir eiskalte Lappen auf den Kopf legen. Mir ist schon so kalt."  
  
"Ist ja gut Draco. Dir wird keiner kalte Lappen auflegen. Halt still, ich habe hier einen Spruch der das Fieber senken wird."  
  
Lucius Malfoy nahm das braune Buch in die linke Hand. Dabei richtete er mit der rechten seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und sprach die Worte. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Zauberspruch. Die Worte waren seltsam. Dieses Buch schien aus einem anderen Land zu stammen. Hoffentlich probierte sein Vater jetzt nicht eines seiner schwarzmagischen Zauberbücher an ihm aus.  
  
Anscheinend wirkte der Spruch nicht, denn Draco ist jetzt ziemlich warm geworden und er fühlte sich keineswegs besser. Er sah seinen Vater an, der bekam gerade ziemlich große Augen, packte die Schüssel mit dem Eiswasser und kippte diese komplett über Draco.  
  
"Ah, was soll das Vater? Jetzt ist mir wieder kälter als zuvor.", der blonde Junge war ziemlich schwach, sprang jedoch pitschnass wie er war aus dem klatschnassen Bett.  
  
"Minka, hol eine Decke und trockene Sachen. Tut mir leid Draco, anscheinend funktioniert dieser Spruch nicht so wie beschrieben. Anstatt das Fieber zu senken hat dein Kopf Feuer gefangen."  
  
"Du willst mich umbringen, richtig? Ich habe dich bei der Hausdurchsuchung so blamiert, das du beschlossen hast mich umzubringen und nur darauf gewartet das Mutter aus dem Haus geht. Diese ganzen verdammten Hauselfen arbeiten ja auch alle nur für dich, weswegen sie mir auch das Essen vergiftet haben."  
  
"Draco, beruhige dich. Erzähl keine Unsinn. Ich habe versucht dir zu helfen. Wie kommst du nur auch solche Ideen?"  
  
"Master, die Decke." Minka hielt Lucius die Decke hin. Er nahm sie und versuchte Draco darin einzuwickeln, dieser wich jedoch vor ihm zurück. Doch das Fieber forderte seinen Tribut. Draco war schwindlig und alles drehte sich vor ihm.  
  
"Minka trockne das Bett!", befahl der Hausherr und die Helfe schnippte ein paar mal mit den Fingern, bis das Bett wieder wie neu bezogen und komplett trocken war. Lucius hatte Draco mittlerweile wieder einfangen können, da dieser von Minute zu Minute schwächer zu werden schien.  
  
"Master Malfoy, sind sie sich sicher, dass ich nicht die Mistress verständigen soll?"  
  
"Ja, hol Mutter. Ich will das sie hier ist. Die versucht mich wenigstens nicht zu verbrennen."  
  
Draco war zu schwach um den bösen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters zu erkennen. Lucius holte einmal tief Luft bevor er antwortete: "Ja, verständige sie und dann benachrichtige auch Sant Mungos. Sobald meine Frau da ist, werden wir mit Draoc hinfahren. Vielleicht kann man ihm da helfen."  
  
Das will ich meinen. Habe noch nie gehört, das man dort alte Zaubersprüche an den Patienten ausprobiert, die einen in Feuer aufgehen lassen. Dann fiel die Schwärze über Draco komplett herein und sein Bewusstsein fiel in tiefe Finsternis.  
  
To be continue.... 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Sie wollen doch nicht das ich meine äußerst großzügige Spende wieder zurückziehe?"  
  
"Aber nein, Mr. Malfoy, wie könnte ich nur. Aber es ist nun mal so, das eben besagter Arzt gerade nicht im Dienst ist."  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Sorgen sie dafür das er herkommt, ich habe keine Lust meinen Sohn von einem ihrer Pfuscher hier behandeln zu lassen."  
  
"Sehen sie es doch ein. Der gute Mann hat die letzten beiden Tage durch gearbeitet. Seltsamerweise gibt es im Moment eine enorme Anzahl von Fluchopfern. Anscheinend treiben ein paar noch herumlaufende Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wer ziemlichen Unfug."  
  
Lucius lies seinen Gehstock auf den Tisch des Oberarztes knallen. "Und wenn der Kerl eine Woche durch gearbeitet hat. Sie werden ihn jetzt sofort herholen oder ich sorge dafür, das dieses Hospital die längste Zeit existiert hat."  
  
"Natürlich, ich werde alles veranlassen."  
  
"Wieso machen sie sich auch das Leben schwer, wenn es gleich so gegangen wäre? Ich werde im Zimmer meines Sohnes auf sie warten. Und vergessen sie nicht. Unverzüglich."  
  
"Sofort."  
  
Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln verließ Lucius das Zimmer des Oberarztes. So wie der sich angestellt hat, wird er trotzdem einen Teil seiner Spende zurückfordern. Der von ihm geforderte Arzt gehörte zwar nicht unbedingt zu denen, die einen hervorragenden Ruf hatten, aber Lucius kannte ihn von den zahlreichen Todessertreffen. Auf dem Gang vor Dracos Zimmer saß die Hauselfe mit verträumten Blick und baumelnden Beinen. Sie bemerkte Mr. Malfoy erst, als er sie anstieß und forderte ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Um ihre Ohren waren dicke Leinentücher gewickelt, da sie Narcissa nicht erreichen konnte hatte sie sich die Ohren mit Messern durchstehen müssen.  
"Hm...", sagte der ziemlich fertig aussehende Arzt. Seine mit weißen Strähnen durchzogenen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Sein Umhang war ziemlich zerknittert und fleckig.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"War dein Sohn in letzter Zeit mit Muggeln in Kontakt?"  
  
Ja, wenn Blicke töten könnten, bräuchte Lucius keine Flüche mehr und sein Todesserkollege würde steif wie ein Brett zu Boden fallen. "Er hielt sich seit Beginn der Sommerferien ausschließlich auf unserem Landsitz auf."  
  
"Auch sonst keinen Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Personen die häufiger Muggelkontakt pflegen?"  
  
"Nein, mir ist nichts bekannt." Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Natürlich, diese Hausdurchsuchung. Dieser Weasley und sein Bengel. Jetzt haben sie mir nicht nur ihr Ungeziefer ins Haus geholt, sondern auch noch Muggelviren!"  
  
"Ungeziefer?"  
  
Lucius blockte die Frage mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Was hat Draco nun?"  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich. So wie es aussieht hat dein Sohn eine ziemliche Grippe erwischt. Ausgerechnet die, die gerade in der Welt der Muggel ihr Unwesen treibt. Wir haben zwar Medikamente, aber die wirken alle nicht sofort. Wir werden ihn wohl einige Tage hier behalten müssen."  
  
"Wieso gibt es kein Mittel? Sonst ist doch auch keine einzige Krankheit vor den Heilkünsten Sant Mungos sicher."  
  
"Nun ja, wir haben es hier mit einem Virus zu tun, bei dem selbst die Muggel immer wieder am verzweifeln sind. Anscheinend verändert er sich ständig und wird ziemlich schnell resistent gegen die Medikamente."  
  
"Benachrichtige mich, wenn es etwas gibt."  
  
"Ähm ja, natürlich." Aber erst gehe ich wieder nach Hause und schlafe mich richtig aus.  
Als er an diesem Morgen erwachte ging es Draco schon wesentlich besser. Zwar fühlte er sich immer noch recht schlapp, aber es war auszuhalten. Doch wo war er? Er konnte sich kaum an die Vorkommnisse des letzten Abends erinnern. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt herrschte vollkommene Schwärze. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine sehr korpulente, miesepetrige Schwester brachte ihm ein Tablett. Sollte wohl sein Essen sein. Als sie wieder gegangen war stocherte Draco mutlos in dem breiigen Etwas herum. Das Zeug hatte die Farbe von ziemlich schmutzigen Grün. Der blonde Junge warf die Bettdecke zur Seite. Ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und schüttete den Inhalt des Tablettes hinunter.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine andere Schwester in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam. "Wurde aus ihrem Zimmer das Frühstück auf den Hof geworfen?"  
  
"Das Zeug ist selbst für schleimige Ratten zu schlecht. Ich verlange anständiges Essen und wenn es das nicht gibt, wandert es zackig zum Fenster raus!" Ja, ihm ging es wesentlich besser.  
  
"An dem Essen gab es überhaupt nichts auszusetzen. Darin waren wertvolle Nährstoffe enthalten die sie für ihre Genesung brauchen."  
  
"Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn ich das Zeug gegessen hätte, würde es mir nun schlechter gehen als vorher."  
  
Lucius Todesserkollege und zuständige Arzt von Draco hatte gerade seinen Dienst begonnen, als ihm eine Angestellte mitteilte, dass es offenbar Ärger gäbe. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass der junge Malfoy nicht ganz so schlimm war wie der Ältere.  
  
"Bitte Schwester, der Junge darf sich nicht aufregen. Sein Zustand ist immer noch Besorgnis erregend."  
  
"Natürlich Doktor, aber er muss doch auch etwas essen. Wie soll er das wenn er das was man ihm gibt zum Fenster runter wirft?"  
  
"Er hat was?" Der Mann sah sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Weil man es nicht essen kann. Das Zeug sah schon aus wie dreimal gegessen und wieder ausgekotzt."  
  
"Draco! Dir scheint es ja schon deutlich besser zu gehen." Lucius hatte einen strengen Blick auf gesetzt und betrat zusammen mit seiner Frau soeben das Krankenzimmer.  
  
"Solange ich nichts von dem Fraß essen muss."  
  
"Ich darf doch sehr bitten." Die Schwester war entrüstet. Gerade wollte sie richtig loslegen, als der Arzt sie hinausschob.  
  
"Bitte, Helena, bei diesen Patienten kann es äußerst pikant werden, wenn man seine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten kann. Hol doch etwas für ihn zu essen, das nicht für die regulären Patienten ist.", sagte der Arzt vorsichtig darauf bedacht, das die Malfoys ihn nicht hören konnten.  
  
"Soll ich etwa das Mittagessen des Oberarztes dem jungen Herrn da drinnen servieren?", fragte sie schnippisch.  
  
"Wenn dies möglich ist, ja."  
  
Beleidigt stolzierte die Schwester den Flur hinunter.  
  
"So, das wäre geklärt. Gleich bringt sie etwas anders zum Essen."  
  
"Anscheinend reichen meine Spenden gerade aus um dieses Krankenhaus vor dem Zerfall zu retten, wenn sie ihren Patienten noch nicht einmal normale Nahrung vorsetzen können." Lucius Malfoy hatte den schweren, schwarzen Umhang von den Schultern genommen und über die Lehne eines der beiden Stühle im Zimmer gehangen.  
  
"Nein, nein, das ist nicht richtig. Es liegt nur daran, das die Verantwortlichen meinen, sie müssten dafür sorgen, das unsere Patienten schnell wieder genesen und daher wird mehr Wert auf den Inhalt des Essen als auf seinen Geschmack gelehnt."  
  
"Trotzdem hättest du es nicht gleich zum Fenster rauswerfen sollen, Draco.", sagte Narcissa beschwichtigend, während sie Draco liebevoll den Kopf streichelte. Sie hatte sich gleich neben sein Bett gesetzt und hielt mit der anderen Hand die seine.  
  
"Wohl war, es hätte gereicht, wenn er einfach jemanden kommen lassen hätte. Aber lassen wir das jetzt." Der Arzt untersuchte Draco und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es ihm besser ging. Zwar hatte er immer noch etwas Fieber aber das würde bald vorbei sein.  
  
"Ah, Helena, schön das sie sich so beeilt haben.", meinte der Arzt dann und steckte seine wenigen Instrumente wieder in den Kittel. Die Schwester stellte ein Tablett mit wirklich gut aussehenden Köstlichkeiten auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Krankenbett. Anschließend verschwand sie wieder.  
  
"Wenn dir das nicht schmeckt dann wird es nicht zum Fenster rausgeworfen, hast du mich verstanden Draco?"  
  
Die noch immer ziemlich tränig aussehenden blaugrauen Augen sahen Lucius ehrfurchtsvoll an. "Ja, Vater."  
  
"Ein Malfoy benimmt sich nicht so."  
  
Draco stocherte bereits in dem Essen rum und hatte zu tun, seine Mutter davon abzuhalten ihn füttern zu wollen. Manchmal war reine Mutterliebe ziemlich erdrückend. Gestern abend hatte er sie mehr gebraucht. Zum Beispiel um seinen Vater ganz weit weg von seinen etwas seltsamen Zauberbüchern zu bringen.  
  
"Nun, wie es aussieht treibt sich hier allerlei Gesindel herum. Ihr seid wohl ziemlich ausgelastet, Bartholome?"  
  
Der Arzt war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und antwortete erst nach einigen Momenten. "Oh, ähm, ja."  
  
"Angeblich sind es die Opfer von davongekommenen Todessern. Ein Glück, das bisher noch niemand wirklich ernsthaft verletzt wurde.", wieder dieses Lächeln.  
  
Auch Bartholome lächelte jetzt. "Ja, wirklich, ein Glück."  
  
"Trotz allem schleicht hier aber auch eine Menge Unrat vom Ministerium umher. Als wir gekommen sind, wären wir beinahe mit den Weasleys zusammengestoßen. Einen Haufen Rotköpfe übersieht man nicht so leicht, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."  
  
"Was?" Der Doctor war ziemlich nervös in der Gegenwart Lucius Malfoy's. Unter den Todessern wurde bereits gemunkelt, er soll die rechte Hand des dunklen Lordes werden. Da hieß es sich in Acht zu nehmen. "Ach, weil Arthur Weasley und einer seiner Söhne beim Ministerium arbeiten. Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Sein jüngster liegt nur hier und erholt sich von einem äußerst hartnäckigem Fluch. Wir haben es geschafft den Juckreiz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und auch die Beulen auf eine gewisses Maß zu schrumpfen, aber eine Kerze braucht der Nachts nicht anzubrennen um noch lesen zu können. Der blinkt vor sich hin... Wer auch immer das war, hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Lucius das stolze Lächeln seines Sohnes sehen, allerdings hatte Draco dabei nicht aufgepasst und seine Mutter war nun im Besitz der Gabel. Jetzt musste er doch die Fütterung über sich ergehen lassen.  
Anm: Danke für die Reviews. Hat vielleicht einer ne Ahnung wie ich meine Rechtschreibprüfung wieder herbekomme? Hab mich irgendwie verklickt und nun ist es komplett aus dem Menü. "Mal wieder typisch Chaosengel!" Nun gut, um das Kapitel nicht allzusehr aus der Rolle fallen zu lassen mache ich hier Schluss, da ich für den noch kommenden Teil, Dracos kleine Wanderungs durchs Hospital ebenfalls wieder einiges brauchen werde. Dann kommen auch mal Harry und Hermine und naja, danach gibt's noch ein Kapitel... und dann ist Schluss. Story ausgelutscht. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Total öde hier. Draco wanderte bereits den vierten Korridor entlang ohne irgend etwas interessantes gesehen zu haben. Da vorn war die Schwester, welche ihm heute morgen diese Pampe zum essen vorgesetzt hatte. Sie verschwand in einem der Zimmer und lies den Wagen mit den Speisen für die Patienten draußen stehen.  
  
Nur aus Gewohnheit sah er ihn sich an. Dort war ein Tablett mit dem Vermerk Weasley. So, das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er ein Zimmer mit Medikamenten entdeckt und dort alles mitgehen lassen, was sich interessant anhörte. Mal sehen, was es bewirkte.  
  
Der blonde Junge sah sich nach beiden Seiten hin um. Dann streute er ein wenig weißes Pulver über das Tablett des Patienten Weasley. Kaum hatte er das Pulver verstreut als auch die Schwester wieder kam. Draco tat so als würde er gerade an dem Essenswagen vorbeigehen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch das Zimmer dieses Hohlkopfes ausfindig zu machen und zu warten.  
  
Man, hier gibt es anscheinend wirklich nur unfähiges Personal. Die haben es immer noch nicht geschafft den vom Blinken abzuhalten. Lächelte Draco in sich hinein.  
  
Das Zimmer hatte er somit gefunden, jetzt musste er nur noch warten, das die Schwester diesem Weasley seinen Fraß brachte und das Pulver wirkte.  
  
"Malfoy!" Die Stimme war ihm mehr als vertraut. "Was tust du hier?"  
  
"Wenn es genehm ist, Retter von allen, oh Hochwürden Potter, dann würde ich es vorziehen meine Angelegenheiten für mich zu behalten."  
  
"Hey, was hat der denn hier verloren?"  
  
"Schlammblut Granger höchstpersönlich. Seid wohl hier um euren Freund den Weihnachtsbaum zu besuchen."  
  
"Halt bloß den Mund, Malfoy. Du hast ihm diesen Fluch doch angehängt." Harry hatte sich in der Empfangshalle eine Limonade geholt, da es heute so heiß war. Jetzt umklammerte er den Pappbecher mit verkrampften Fingern. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und der blonde Junge ihm gegenüber würde den Inhalt ins Gesicht geschüttet bekommen.  
  
"Dir macht es wohl Spaß zu zusehen, wie andere wegen dir leiden müssen?", fragte Hermine verachtend.  
  
"Und wenn es so wäre, dir würde ich das bestimmt nicht sagen. Bist ganz schön mutig, dass du dich überhaupt noch in die Zaubererwelt traust. Willst du nicht lieber nach Hause gehen und deine Muggeleltern vor ein paar wild gewordenen Todessern schützen? Oder meinst du dein ach so berühmter Freund hier könnte dich vor allem Bösen bewahren." Mit hoher Stimme dann machte er theatralisch Hermine nach: "Hilf mir Harry, hilfe!" Er lachte.  
  
"Hör sofort auf, Hermine zu ärgern!", versuchte Harry seine Freundin zu verteidigen. Aber die hatte nicht wie er zuvor gezögert, sondern dem Slytherin ihre Limonade ins Gesicht geschüttet.  
  
Das konnte Draco natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Der Essenswagen stand noch vor dem Zimmer von Ron. Draco nahm eines der Tabletts und schüttete den Inhalt über Hermines Kopf aus. Grünes, glibberiges Etwas lief nun die Haare der jungen Gryfindor hinunter.  
  
Nun gab es auch für Harry kein Halten mehr. Er warf seine Limonade zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Draco.  
  
"Harry, was machst du da. Hör sofort auf! Er ist es nicht wert, das du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst."  
  
"Misch dich hier nicht ein du dreckiges Schlammblut.", kam als Antwort von einem unter Harry liegenden Draco.  
  
"Mach ihn alle Harry!", niemand würde Hermine Granger nochmal ein Schlammblut nennen und schon gar nicht der da.  
  
Nachdem Draco Hermine beleidigt hatte, dachte die gar nicht mehr daran die zwei Jungen auseinander zu bringen. Am liebsten hätte sie diesem arroganten Slytherin auch noch eins übergezogen.  
  
"Hui, wie schön. Lauter Elfen. Hi, wie winzig die sind." Ron taumelte aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
Davon ließen sich die beiden Raufbolde aber nicht ablenken. Noch immer schlugen sie auf den jeweils anderen ein.  
  
"Hermine." Ron torkelte auf seine Freundin zu und fiel ihr um den Hals. "Ssseit wann hast du denn lila Haare?"  
  
"Ron? Was ist mit dir los?"  
  
"Hicks." Der Schluckauf führte dazu, dass Ron jetzt noch mehr anfing zu blinken.  
  
"Ui, da ist ja auch Harry! Wie schön, das ihr mich besuchen kommt. Oh, wer ist denn da noch mit?" Ron lies von Hermine ab und kauerte sich wackelig auf den Beinen hin.  
  
"Ey, das gibt's doch nicht. Harry! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde und jetzt sitzt du hier mit diesem,... na diesem Abschaum da." Sein Gleichgewicht war dahin und der rothaarige Junge fiel plumpsend auf den Boden. Dabei zeigte er energisch mit dem Finger auf die raufenden Jungen. Doch die Szene die er sah unterschied sich vollkommen von der Wirklichkeit.  
  
"Wie bitte? Sag mal hast du sie noch alle? Harry, du kannst dich doch nicht mit dem Verbünden. Das ist dein Erzfeind. Das geht nicht. Weder so noch so. Ni..., ni..., nimm doch mal Quidditch. Wie sähe das denn aus? Ihr seid beide Sucher und könnt doch nicht gemeinsam den Schnatz fangen, nur weil ihr Verbündete seid?"  
  
Ron sprang auf. Sein Blick richtete sich starr gerade aus. So wie es aussah, meinte er Harry stand direkt vor ihm, anstatt zu seinen Füßen mit seinem Slytherinrivalen zu ringen. "Du willst das Haus wechseln? Das kannst du nicht tun. Du hasst Snape."  
  
"Ron, Ron, beruhige dich. Bitte.", sagte Hermine. Sanft versuchte sie ihn an den Schultern herumzudrehen.  
  
Ron wand sich aus ihrem Griff. "Hermine, bitte, ich muss mit Harry sprechen. Es ist ja schön, das du mich abgöttisch liebst, aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."  
  
Ein Schrei ertönte. Das war die Schwester, die aus dem Zimmer eines anderen Patienten kam, dem sie das Essen gebracht hatte. Als sie die vier Teenager sah, wurde ihr klar, das hier schleunigst Hilfe gebraucht wurde. Schnell lief sie den Gang hinunter.  
  
Hermine hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu lange warten musste, bis Hilfe kam, denn lange konnte sie Ron nicht mehr halten. Das Blinken tat ihren Augen weh und Ron versuchte zum anderen gerade einen imaginären Draco Malfoy zu erwürgen.  
  
"Du hast mir meinem besten Freund genommen. Meinen besten. Hörst du? Hä?" Ron holte mit der Faust aus. Dabei stieß er Hermine um, die jedoch wurde von jemanden aufgefangen, der gerade hinter ihr erschienen war. Der junge Weasley hatte nicht soviel Glück. Da vor ihm niemand stand, den er schlagen konnte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel in die beiden raufenden Jungen.  
  
Vom Ende des Ganges kamen nun ein paar Ärzte angelaufen. Auch die unbekannte Person, die Hermines Sturz abgefangen hatte begann sich nun zu regen. Sie wurde unsanft zur Seite geschoben und erkannte sogleich warum.  
  
Lucius Malfoy! Zeitgleich mit einem Arzt, der sich Harry schnappte zog er seinen Sohn von dessen Rivalen weg.  
  
Harry hatte eine üble Platzwunde am Kopf und auch Draco sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
  
"Huch, was ist denn jetzt passiert." Es zeigte sich ein skurriles Schauspiel. Draco versuchte sich dem Griff seines Vaters zu entwenden, um sich wieder auf Harry zu stürzen, der ebenfalls mit dem festen Griff des Arztes zu kämpfen hatte. Zwischen ihnen saß ein rot blinkender Ron, der mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück wippte.  
  
"Ui ist das schön. Hier ist alles so bunt. Wie auf einem Regenbogen. Und da!" Seine Hand schnellte aus und direkt in das Auge des Zauberers, der sich gerade um ihn kümmern wollte. "Da sind wieder die Feen. Wie wunderschön sie sind. Wartet, ich kann auch fliegen. Ich komme."  
  
Am Ende wurden vier Ärzte benötigt um Ron davon abzuhalten aus dem Fenster zu springen oder besser zu fliegen, wie er immer betonte. Ziemlich schnell fand man heraus, dass er eine ordentliche Dosis von einem Halluzinogen abbekommen hatte, das normalerweise für Patienten gebraucht wurde, die nur knapp einen der tödlichen Flüche überstanden hatte. Wie Ron jedoch zu diesem Mittel kam, konnte keiner sagen, außer einem natürlich, aber der würde das Geheimnis hüten, als gäbe es keinen morgen.  
  
Harry's Platzwunde hatte sich einer der Ärzte an Ort und Stelle angesehen und sie auch ziemlich schnell heilen können.  
  
Warum Draco in Sant Mungos war, hatten die drei Gryfindors nicht herausfinden können. Zum anderen da Harry und Hermine vorerst einmal Hausverbot im Sant Mungos haben. Die Patienten konnten nicht so leicht aus dem Hospital entfernt werden.  
  
Draco und Ron liefen sich in den nächsten drei Tagen, die der blonde Slytherin noch im Hospital bleiben musste ein paar Mal über den Weg. Einmal hätte es beinahe wieder in einer Schlägerei geendet.  
  
In der Kantine war es ziemlich voll und Ron sah sich gezwungen einen Tisch neben den Dracos zu nehmen. Der blonde Slytherin war damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden und knallte seinem Gegenüber einen stinkenden Fisch ins Gesicht.  
  
Keiner von ihnen hatte sich seine Ferien so vorgestellt. Hoffentlich würden sie sich bis zum Schulbeginn nicht noch einmal begegnen.... 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Draco! Das ist für dich." Lucius drückte seinem Sohn ein schwarzes Stoffpacket in die Hand, als er es auf faltete zeigte sich ein Kapuzenumhang. Genau so einen hatte auch sein Vater.  
  
"Lucius?", fragte Narcissa.  
  
"Wir sind nicht nur hierher gefahren um Urlaub zu machen. Heute, Punkt Mitternacht, wird im Kolloseum ein Todessertreffen stattfinden. Lord Voldemort plant hier in Rom das erste Mal nach seiner Wiederkehr sich zu zeigen. Dann bestehen selbst beim dümmsten keine Zweifel mehr, das er zurück ist."  
  
"Und ich soll mitkommen?", fragte Draco ganz ehrfürchtig.  
  
"Natürlich. Wozu glaubst du, habe ich sonst diesen Umhang besorgt?"  
  
Juchu, freute sich Draco. Sonst sollte er immer Abseits bleiben, wenn Lucius samt Todesserfreunden einen kleinen Ausflug machten, um noch mal richtig Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, wie auch bei der letzten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft.  
  
Heute Abend würde er Lord Voldemort das erste Mal sehen. Seine Mutter schien jedoch nicht begeistert, denn die versuchte gerade ihren Mann in ein Nebenzimmer zu ziehen, leise auf ihn einredend.  
  
Doch eines trübte seine Freude. Nun wusste er warum sein Vater sogar zugestimmt hatte, dass die Familien von Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls zur Sommerresidenz der Malfoys kommen durften. Glücklicherweise musste er nicht zusammen mit ihnen ein Zimmer teilen. In wenigen Wochen ging es wieder nach Hogwarts und das war dann früh genug.  
  
Beim der kurzen Hausführung durch seinen Vater hatte er doch einen Spiegel gesehen. Gleich mal ausprobieren, wie ihm der Umhang stand. Der Spiegel war in einem etwas kleineren Raum am hinteren Endes des Hauses im Erdgeschoss. Stand ihm doch nicht schlecht. Wenn er jetzt noch die Kapuze überziehen würde, wäre aus dem vorlauten, blonden Jungen ein waschechter Todesser geworden.  
  
Draco lachte in sich hinein. Wenn Potter ihn jetzt sehen könnte. Ob der sich vor Angst in die Hosen macht?  
  
Was ist das? Der Spiegel stand leicht schräg und ein weißer Nebel kam aus der Ritze zwischen ihm und der Wand hervor. Neugierig wie er war zog er den Spiegel vorsichtig zur Seite. Ein Gang!  
  
"Twinky!", rief er.  
  
Es dauerte etwas doch dann kam die Hauselfe angerannt. "Ihr wünscht Master?"  
  
"Hol mir eine Fackel. Sofort! Trödel hier nicht rum." Die Elfe verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin lugte in den dunklen Gang hinein. Keine Chance! Ohne eine Fackel würde er dort unten nichts erkennen können. Hinter ihm erklang das Fussgetrappel nackter Elfenfüsse. "Hier Master." Twinky hielt ihm eine Holzfackel hin. So wie die aussah hatte das Vieh es wahrscheinlich aus einem der oberen Flure mitgehen lassen. Draco war es recht. Er würde nicht im Falle eines Anfalles seines Vaters dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen.  
  
Auf jeden Schritt achtend betrat er den Gang, dann fiel ihm die Elfe ein: "Du bleibst wo du bist. Sollte jemand fragen, was du hier tust, dann sagst du nicht wo ich mich befinde. Den Spiegel rückst du so hin, das man diesen Gang nicht sehen kann. Wenn ich zurück bin, klopfe ich. Doch bis dahin, wirst du hier warten."  
  
"Ja, Master."  
  
"Pfh.", ob die wirklich auf ihn hören würde? Zumindest ging sie gleich an die Arbeit. Der Zugang zu dem Geheimgang wurden durch den Spiegel versperrt. Na dann mal los.  
  
Dicke Backsteinwände brachen das spärliche Licht der Feuerfackel. Die Decke hing niedrig und ein modriger Geruch lag in der Luft. Im Gegensatz zu den Mauern im restlichen Teil der Burg war hier alles recht vermodert. Stellenweise wucherte Moos zwischen den Ritzen der einzelnen Bausteine. Ganz dicht schien es hier auch nicht zu sein. Mehr als einmal zischte die Flamme der Fackel auf wenn ein Wassertropfen von der Decke hineinfiel.  
  
Vor ihm erstreckte sich Dunkelheit, sobald das Licht der Fackel nicht mehr weiter reichte. Dann ging es in einem scharfen Knick nach rechts um wenige Meter darauf wieder im rechten Winkel nach links abzuzweigen. Der Ruß der Flamme lies Draco husten. Die Decke war niedriger geworden. Dann ging es nochmals nach links. Wenige Meter darauf bemerkte Draco wie der Boden sich unter ihm senkte und in die Tiefe führte. Der Winkel des Gefälles wurde immer steiler. Schon bald hatte er Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten, ohne dabei abzurutschen.  
  
Mittlerweile musste er die halbe Residenz der Malfoys abgelaufen sein, als er hinter sich eine piepsende Stimme hörte. Schnell kam sie näher. Hatte er richtig gehört? War das...?  
  
"Hatte ich dir Mistvieh nicht gesagt, du sollst auf deinem Platz bleiben?"  
  
Eine vollkommen atemlose Twinky kam angelaufen. "Master Malfoy verlangt nach ihnen. Er sucht sie bereits überall."  
  
"Wozu denn das?"  
  
"Es wird Zeit für sie aufzubrechen."  
  
"Bitte? So spät ist es doch noch nicht."  
  
"Doch, Sir. Sie müssen unbedingt zurückkommen. Er wird bestimmt schon ziemlich wütend sein."  
  
"Das bin ich auch! Hier.", Draco hielt der Elfe die Fackel hin. Eilig liefen sie zu dem versteckten Zugang zurück. Die Elfe war umsichtig genug und hatte, als sie in den Gang trat, den Spiegel wieder vorgeschoben. So konnte keiner ungewollt zu ihnen stoßen. Als sie draußen waren, machte Draco der Elfe zu verstehen, dass er ihr Verhalten nicht billigte und sie sich eine angemessene Bestrafung ausdenken sollte.  
  
Twinky steckte sich an dem Feuer der Flame ihr Geschirrtuch an. Begleitet von einem fröhlichen Lachen Dracos hastete sie schnell in die Küche um das Feuer wieder zu löschen, bevor sie keinen Fetzen Stoff mehr am Leib trug. Was ihr wahrscheinlich passieren wird. Der Stoff brannte wie Zunder.  
Draco hatte wirklich lange Zeit in dem Geheimgang verbracht. Dann hatte er auch noch Probleme gehabt sich bezüglich des verschmutzten neuen Umhanges gegenüber seines Vaters zu erklären. Zum Glück drängte seine Mutter zum Aufbruch und mit einem ihrer speziellen Sprüche ihren Sohn ausgehfein gezaubert.  
  
Die Sommerresidenz der Malfoys befand sich außerhalb Roms. Von fliegenden schwarzen Kutschen wurden sie in die Stadt gebracht. Dort lies der Kutscher dann die Nachtschwarzen Rosse auf dem Pflaster landen und setzte den restlichen Weg bis zum Versammlungsort der Todesser auf dem Muggelweg fort.  
  
Das Kolloseum wurde von großen Strahlern beleuchtet. Es verbreitete noch heute eine Ausstrahlung, die es in der Entstehungszeit bestimmt um eine vielfaches stärker wiedergegeben hatte. Die großen Erwartungen der Zuschauer, die Angst der Gefangenen, die den Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen wurden oder im Kampf mit einem Gladiator mit Sicherheit den Tod finden würden.  
  
"Ah, seid ihr auch schon da.", sagte Mr. Goyle. Dieser wirkte sehr nervös, als er auf die Malfoys zu kam. Ihm folgten dicht, seine Frau und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, der direkt auf Draco zusteuerte.  
  
"Hallo!", auch aus der Stimme Gregory Goyle's konnte man die Nervosität heraus hören.  
  
Draco brummte nur eine Begrüßung, denn von der anderen Seite sah er auch schon die Crabbes auf sich zukommen. Und deren Sohn tat es dem der Goyle's gleich. Stürmte auf Draco zu. "Wir werden ihn sehen!"  
  
"Ja und wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird er auch das Letzte sein was du sehen wirst.", meinte Draco und folgte seinem Vater in die Arena des Kolloseums. Dort angekommen begrüssten sich die Todesser alle untereinander, zumindest wer sich kannte. Auch Dracos Arzt war unter ihnen, aber der hielt sich von den Malfoys fern. Dem liegt wohl noch die Schwabelbeinspritze schlecht im Magen.  
  
Draco hatte dem Arzt aus Rache eine Spritze in das Bein geschossen. Mit so einem Levitationszauber konnte man ziemlich schöne Dinge anrichten. Der Grund für die Rache? Nun, eigentlich benötigt ein Malfoy nicht wirklich einen Grund, aber manchmal musste man einfach sich die Langeweile vertreiben. Aber hierfür wäre Draco noch viel weiter gegangen. Er musste einen halben Nachmittag im selben Zimmer wie dieser Weasley verbringen. Der hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft sein Blinken loszuwerden. Nicht mehr viel hätte gefehlt und Draco wäre an die Decke gegangen.  
  
"Hey Draco, stimmt es das du dich mit Potter im Sant Mungos geprügelt hast?", fragte Crabbe?  
  
"Was echt? Hast du es ihm auch ordentlich auf seine angeberische Nase gegeben?", zu Goyle war diese Information noch nicht vorgedrungen.  
  
"Woher wisst ihr denn davon?", kam von Draco die Antwort.  
  
"Der Vater einer Ravenclaw war wegen eines mißlungenen Teleportationszaubers dort. Angeblich soll euer Krach immer noch das Thema der Krankenhauskantine sein.", meinte Crabbe.  
  
"Potter hat bekommen, was er verdiente.", sagte Draco. Gerade berührte ein silberner Schlangenkopf seine Schulter. Der Griff des Zauberstabes seines Vaters.  
  
"Nun...," Es folgte eine längere Pause. Dracos Freunde schienen sichtlich nervös. Wer war das nicht, wenn man in wenigen Minuten zum ersten Mal Lord Voldemort sehen würde und dann auch noch unter dem arroganten Blick Lucius Malfoys stand? "Ihr solltet euch nicht zu weit von uns entfernen. Außerdem wird es Zeit, dass ihr euch eure Kapuzen aufzieht. Der Meister hat es nicht gerne, wenn man ihm gegenüber keine Unterwürfigkeit bezeugt."  
  
Die drei Jungen taten wie ihnen geheißen. Lucius ging wieder zu den anderen Erwachsenen.  
  
"Hört mal zu ihr beiden. Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, dann hat mein Vater eure Familien doch eingeladen noch ein paar Tage mit in unserer Sommerresidenz zu verbringen. Bereitet euch schon mal auf die besten Tage dieser Ferien vor." Das Grinsen Dracos wurde breiter unter der Kapuze. "Ich habe da heute einen Geheimgang entdeckt und wenn unsere doofe Hauselfe nicht wäre, hätte ich vielleicht auch herausgefunden, was an dessen Ende ist. Wir werden morgen bei Sonnenaufgang herausfinden, was ich heute nicht konnte."  
  
Eigentlich war es ja Narcissas Idee die anderen beiden Familien einzuladen. Sie fand die Residenz einfach nur unheimlich. Anfangs versuchte sie sich noch herauszureden, das Draco noch so klein sei und er bestimmt Angst haben würde, bis sie aus Lucius Augen herauslesen konnte, das er ganz und gar nicht ihrer Meinung war und auch das Schlafzimmer der beiden ruhig weiterhin in einem sehr viel weiter gelegenen Flügel bleiben könne. Lucius Malfoy hätte eher Dracos Rennbesen gegessen, als seine Todesserkollegen Crabbe und Goyle einzuladen.  
  
Gregory und Vincent waren begeistert. Dazu brauchte es auch nicht viel. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie gerade an die ganz große Entdeckung. Sollten sie ruhig. Falls sie etwas finden würden, würde es Draco sowieso für sich behalten. Ist ja schließlich sein Grund und Boden dort.  
  
In der Arena wurde es ruhig. Die Anwesenden schwarzen Gestalten senkten ihre Köpfe. Lucius nahm Draco fest am Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Mit einem unsanften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf sorgte er dafür das auch Draco den Kopf senkte. Über ihren Köpfen blitzte es auf. Draco konnte auf dem Boden ein grünes Schimmern erkennen. Wahrscheinlich hatte jemand das dunkle Mal beschworen.  
  
Es zischte. Ein kalter Lufthauch umspielte das Gesicht des jungen Slytherin. Ein Zischen direkt vor ihm kündigte die Ankunft von jemanden an, dessen Aura eine Macht ausstrahlte, wie Draco sie nie zuvor bei einem Zauberer bemerkt hatte. Selbst sein Vater hatte keine so kühle Ausstrahlung.  
  
"Meine lieben Diener.", die Stimme zerschnitt die Stille wie eine Stahlklinge das Eis. "Heute Nacht ist es endlich soweit. Wir werden der Welt da draußen zeigen, dass es noch immer eine Macht gibt, die sie kontrolliert. Wie werden diesen Muggeln zeigen, das nicht sie es sind, die diese Welt kontrollieren. Wir werden den Zauberern zeigen, das es wieder etwas gibt an das sie glauben können. Wir werden unseren Feinden zeigen, das es wieder etwas gibt, vor dem sie sich fürchten können und wir werden dem Ministerium zeigen, das man mich nicht unterschätzen darf." Ein kaltherziges Lachen erschall.  
  
"Seit meinem Fall vor vierzehn Jahren ist eine Menge passiert. Vieles hat sich geändert und jene die sich vorher fürchteten wägen sich nun in Sicherheit. Aber was nützt dies einem, wenn sie nicht gründlich genug waren? Ich sage euch, es nützt ihnen gar nichts. Keiner hat bemerkt, das ich nach wie vor noch am leben gewesen bin. Nicht einmal ihr, meine Anhänger habt an mein Überleben geglaubt. Zu sehr haben mich alle unterschätzt. Das wird sich ändern."  
  
Eine schneidende Pause trat ein. Draco war mulmig zumute. Was würde ihn erwarten? Ihm war als würde der Dunkle Lord durch die Reihen seiner Anhänger wandern. Ganz in seiner Nähe blieb er stehen.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr alle meinen Anweisungen folge geleistet. Sehr gut, denn wir haben großes vor uns. Bevor wir aufbrechen und der Welt meine Rückkehr mitteilen wird unser Gefolge vergrößert. Viele von euch haben sich nie vom rechten Pfad meiner Lehren abgewandt und infolgedessen auch ihren Kindern das gelehrt, was einen wahren Zauberer ausmacht. Ihnen beigebracht wie viel mehr Macht die dunklen Künste besitzen. Wie wertvoll reines Blut ist. Heute abend werden eure Kinder offiziell in unseren Kreis aufgenommen. Bis sie sich bewährt haben, erhalten sie von mir ein Mal das dem dunklen Mal über unseren Köpfen sehr ähnlich ist. Lasst uns nun beginnen. Wurmschwanz!"  
  
"Ja, Herr.", kam die Antwort eines nervösen Zauberers.  
  
"Du kannst dich wieder normal aufrichten.", flüsterte Lucius seinem Sohn zu.  
  
In der Mitte der Arena war eine Tribüne, dort lief jemand in einem wehenden, schwarzen Umhang rauf. Auf der Tribüne selber, war bereits ein anderer beschäftigt eine Schriftrolle zu entrollen. Auf einer Anrichte waren kleine Fläschchen verteilt. Der Zauberer wirkte sehr verunsichtert. Als Lord Voldemort nach der Schriftrolle griff, zuckte er merklich zusammen. Draco konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber die aufrechte Haltung, die Aura von Kälte lies keinen Zweifel zu. Das war der dunkle Lord.  
  
"Merry Greenwald. Bitte komm zu mir.", die Stimme Voldemorts erschall durch die Arena.  
  
Von weiter hinten kam ein Junge, jünger als Draco durch die Reihen der Schwarzgekleideten. Seine Kapuze rutschte ihm ständig fast vom Kopf. Draco sah die Angst, die darin geschrieben war. Er rutschte auf den Treppen aus und fiel erst einmal der Länge nach auf die Tribüne. Schnell sprang er wieder auf um, den Blick starr auf die Holzblanken gerichtet vor den Dunklen Lord zu treten.  
  
"Wir sollten wohl noch etwas das Laufen üben, mein Junge?", das war alles was er Merry Greenwald zu sagen hatte.  
  
Voldemort nahm den linken Arm des Jungen, strich den Ärmel des Umhanges zurück. Der Zauberer neben dem Dunklen Lord reichte seinem Herrn eines der Fläschchen. Die grüne Flüssigkeit wurde Merry über den Unterarm gegossen, während Voldemort mit seinem Zauberstab über diesen fuhr. Anscheinend sprach er auch einen Zauberspruch, aber Draco konnte ihn nicht hören, er musste es sehr leise tun.  
  
Die Prozedur schien nicht schmerzfrei gewesen zu sein, der kleine Merry hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er zu seinen Eltern durch die Todessermassen zurück lief.  
  
"Als nächstes Gary Mallory."  
  
Hoch erhobenen Hauptes trat ein ziemlich großer Junge vor. Direkt vor Voldemort angekommen riß er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah seinem Gegenüber direkt ins Gesicht. Durch die Reihen der Todesser fuhr ein erschrecktes Aufstöhnen.  
  
"Niemand wird mich je dazu zwingen können euer Diener zu werden. Ich verweigere die Kennzeichnung!"  
  
"Bist du dir sicher das es das ist, was du willst?", fragte der Dunkle Lord schneidend.  
  
"Er wird ihn umbringen.", flüsterte Lucius. "Sein Auftritt war bereits sein Todesurteil." Draco, der seinen Vater gerade angesehen hatte, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Tribüne.  
  
"JA! Deine Wiederkehr wird nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Dieses Mal wird man alles daran setzen, dich endgültig zu vernichten."  
  
"Aber du wirst leider nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu haben es mitzuerleben." Lord Voldmort trat ein paar Schritte zurück, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Gary und sagte: "Crucio!"  
  
Gary Mallory ist atmete nicht mehr die selbe Luft wie all die Anwesenden, er atmete gar nicht mehr.  
  
"Machen wir weiter Wurmschwanz." Der dunkle Lord stieß mit dem Fuß den Leichnam des Jungen von der Tribüne hinunter.  
  
Keiner der folgenden Kandidaten wagte es nach dem gleichgültigen Tod Gary Mallory's sich dem Lord entgegenzustellen. Jeder lies sich bereitwillig das Mal einbrennen. Dann...  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Von hinten bekam er einen Stoß. Sein Vater trieb ihn zur Eile an. Der blonde Junge strafte sich und ging stolzen Schrittes auf die Tribüne. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, die vor ihm diese Stufen hinaufgestiegen sind, hatte er seinen Blick nicht unterwürfig auf den Boden gerichtet. Sein Vater hatte ihm einmal berichtet, dass es Lord Voldemort schätzt, wenn man bei seiner Ankunft Unterwürfigkeit zeigte, aber genauso hasste er es wenn ein Zauberer von hoher Reinblütigkeit sich als Feigling herausstellte. Draco umgab sich daher mit einer Aura von Stolz. Nahe vor dem dunklen Lord blieb er stehen. Noch immer konnte er dessen Gesicht nicht sehen. Es war im Innern der Kapuze verborgen.  
  
"So, du bist also Lucius Sohn.", sagte er leise das nur Draco ihn hören konnte. Sein Blick schweifte über die Schar der Todesser. "Du bist ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich. In ein paar Jahren wirst du ihm wahrscheinlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein." Dann wandte er sich seinen Anhängern zu: "Dieser Junge hier ist der Sohn einer meiner ersten und auch treuesten Anhänger. Soweit mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, ist er einer der wenigen, der wirklich an die Prinzipien der wahren Zaubererschaft glaubt. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, wir beiden haben einen besonderen Hass auf HARRY POTTER."  
  
Fest nahm er den linken Unterarm Dracos, zog den Ärmel zurück und lies sich von seinem Diener eine andere Flasche geben, als bei den Kennzeichnungen zuvor.  
  
"Der junge Mr. Malfoy hier ist der einzige, bei dem ich von seiner absoluten Treue überzeugt bin. Aus diesem Grund spare ich mir die Vorkennzeichnung. Ich werde ihm das dunkle Mal aufbrennen, das ihr alle bereits tragt."  
  
Darauf war Draco nicht vorbereitet. Wurmschwanz begann die Flüssigkeit über seinen Unterarm fließen zu lassen. Auch sie war grün, jedoch viel dunkler als die andere. Als der dunkle Lord mit seinem Zauberstab, leise einen Spruch sagend über den Arm fuhr, brannte er wie Feuer. Der Slytherin hatte den Eindruck als hätte er sich gerade mit einer Flamme den Arm angezündet, wie wenige Stunden zuvor die Hauselfe Twinky ihr schäbiges Geschirrtuch.  
  
"Willkommen bei den Todessern, Draco Malfoy.", sagte Voldemort, als er fertig war und das dunkle Mal auf Dracos Unterarm aufleuchtete.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Draco."  
  
"Danke, Onkel Severus.", sagte der junge Slytherin stolz, nachdem sich sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke ihm von hinten genähert hatte.  
  
"Es ist wirklich eine hohe Ehre, die dir hier erwiesen wurde.", sagte er mit einem Augenbrauenzucken über dem rechten Auge.  
  
"Natürlich ist es das. Aber von meinem Sohn war es nicht anders zu erwarten.", meinte der sich im Erfolg seines Sohnes sonnende Lucius. Er hatte nicht wenig zu tun, all die anderen Todesser zufrieden zu stellen. Alle wollten sie den Jungen aus der Nähe sehen, der soviel Respekt von ihrem Herrn bekommen hatte.  
  
"Komm Severus. Sobald wir diesen kleinen Umzug hier hinter uns haben kommst du noch mit in unsere Residenz und wir werden zu Ehren Dracos kleines Fest veranstalten." Lucius zog Severus mit sich. Der Hogwartslehrer schien nicht besonders angetan, nach dieser kleinen Veranstaltung hier irgendwo feiern zu gehen.  
  
Die Todesser machten sich bereit für den großen Auftritt ihres Meisters. Wer seine Kapuze während des Einführungsrituals abgestreift hatte, zog diese wieder tief ins Gesicht. Lord Voldemort ging auf das große Tor in der Arena zu, dicht gefolgt von Wurmschwanz.  
  
Die Malfoys, mit einem im Schlepptau befindlichen Severus Snape drängten sich durch die Massen an die Spitze. Als alle bereit waren zogen sie gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe. Das dadurch verursachte Geräusch ging in Mark und Bein.  
  
"Lasst uns der Welt zeigen, dass ein Lord Voldemort niemals vernichtet werden kann.", sagte der Dunkle Lord und schritt eilig durch das Tor.  
  
Der Zug durch Rom dauerte nur wenige Stunden, doch in der Zeit richteten Voldemort und seine Anhänger ein Meer von Verwüstungen an. Mülltonnen wurden umgeworfen. Draco und seine beiden Freunde ließen die Tonnen durch die Luft fliegen um sie laut zusammenschlagend gegeneinander zu schlagen.  
  
Wer von den Muggeln es wagte ans Fenster zu kommen oder gar auf die Straße zu gehen, wurde zum Spielball der allgemeinen Belustigung der Todesser. Einige Betrunkene Muggel lies Voldemort in Tiere verwandeln. Bevorzugt Ratten und Kröten.  
  
In den hinteren Reihen ließen es sich einige junge Männer nicht nehmen bei den vorüberziehenden Freudenhäusern ein paar der Damen mitnehmen zu wollen. Wer sich weigerte wurde mit einem Fluch gefügig gemacht.  
  
Überall in der historischen Stadt hinterließen sie magische Schriftzüge an den Mauern von teilweise mehrere Jahrhunderte alter Gebäude. Rom wurde wie schon so viele Male in den tausenden von Jahren, die es nun bestand, zum Schauplatz schrecklicher Greultaten.  
  
In dieser Nacht fanden nicht nur ein paar Muggel den Tod. Gary Mallory zog zusammen mit vielen Dutzend auf in eine neue Existenzebene. Ihre Mörder machten die unbekannten Geister zu verbündeten.  
"Crabbe, steh jetzt endlich auf!", schrie Draco fast.  
  
"Mhm...", Crabbe drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Auch Goyle, der im Nebenzimmer schlief konnte Draco einfach nicht aus dem Bett bekommen.  
  
"Na wartet, euch werde ich Beine machen." Draco stapfte, selbst bereits schon voll angekleidet aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Am gestrigen Abend wurde nach dem Zug durch Rom noch kräftig in der Sommerresidenz der Malfoys gefeiert, wobei Severus von Lucius entsprechend mit Alkohol versorgt wurde. Am Ende wusste dieser nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen. Bei Dracos morgendlichen Streifzug durch die Burg fand er seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke tief schnarchend auf einem Sessel. Anscheinend hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht ihn nach oben zu tragen. Doch als der Slytherin weiter in das Zimmer trat, konnte er auch seinen Vater, sowie Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, teilweise in seltsam verrenkten Positionen sehen. Anscheinend haben sie in ihrem Rausch sich gegenseitig verhext. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Damen alle anständig in ihren Betten lagen.  
  
Draco zog die Flügeltüren zu. Die Besoffenen sollten ihren Rausch ruhig ausschlafen, ohne ihn bei der Durchführung seines eigenen Planes zu stören. Doch zuerst musste er die beiden Schlafmützen da oben wach bekommen. Die hatten zwar auch ein wenig gebechert, aber als Gregory anfing grün im Gesicht zu werden, nicht nur im wörtlichen Sinne, wurden sie von ihren Eltern zu Bett geschickt.  
  
"Twinky, hol mir Vaters Zauberbücher."  
  
"Sehr wohl Master Draco.", die Elfe flitzte davon.  
  
"Du wirst ein großes Frühstück zubereiten. Mit allem drum und dran. Ist das klar?"  
  
Minka nickte.  
  
"Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse. Du kannst auch eine große Schüssel mit dem schleimigsten und übelriechensten Haferschleim machen."  
  
"Schon so gut wie fertig." Die Elfe lief in die Küche und das klappern von Töpfen kündete von ihrem Eifer.  
  
Twinky die seit der gestrigen Bestrafung ein Kleid aus Blättern trug, brachte Draco auf eine hervorragende Idee. Bevor er in den Raum mit dem Geheimgang ging suchte er auf dem Anwesen draußen etwas ganz besonderes für seine Lieblingshauselfe. Lange musste er nicht suchen. Schnell füllte er einen kleinen Becher.  
  
"Hier sind die Bücher, die ihr wolltet." Twinky legte die Bücher auf den niedrigen Tisch vor Draco.  
  
"Dreh dich um!" Die Elfe drehte sich um und wollte gehen. "Nein. Ich sagte, du sollst dich umdrehen, aber nicht, du sollst verschwinden."  
  
"Verzeiht Master." Die spitzen Ohren sackten nach unten. Draco trat von hinten an die Elfe heran und entleerte den kleinen Behälter auf den hinteren Blättern der Elfe. Dabei hatte er einen Zauber benutzt. Diese doofe Elfe sollte natürlich nicht wissen, das er ihr was tat. Für sie sah es so aus als würde ihr junger Master in den Büchern seines Vaters blättern und sie sollte sich da raus halten.  
  
Eigentlich durfte Draco die Bücher Lucius' nicht anrühren, aber der lag ja noch total neben der Spur zwischen Crabbe Senior und einem Bärenfell. Anscheinend hatte dieser Angst, er könne dabei einen gefährlichen Zauber ausprobieren, aber nach der Flammenaktion seines Vaters, konnte das hier nicht so schlimm werden.  
  
Der Junge wollte etwas ganz spezielles haben. Doch was? Mit dem Finger überflog er die einzelnen Inhaltsverzeichnisse. Fische aus dem nichts herzaubern, wäre nicht schlecht. Goyle würde bestimmt an die Decke gehen, wenn unter seiner Bettdecke die schleimigen Tiere auftauchen würde, aber nicht gut genug. Was könnte er denn noch machen? Dann hatte er etwas.  
  
"Du kannst die Bücher wieder zurückbringen."  
  
Twinky drehte sich wieder um, nahm die Bücher und ging. Draco sah in der Küche nach seinem Frühstück.  
  
"Wie lange brauchst du für den Haferschleim noch? Ich will, das das Zeug sobald wie möglich fertig ist."  
  
"Ja, Master Draco." Nach einer kurzen Pause: "Master? Wenn Twinky mir helfen würde, wäre ich schneller fertig.", Minka rührte eiligst in einem Topf.  
  
"Nur über meine Leiche. Von dem Vieh lass ich mir kein Essen mehr zubereiten. Nun beeile dich. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"  
  
Twinky kam gerade von oben die Treppe herunter. Sie kratzte sich ununterbrochen, am liebsten überall gleichzeitig. Mit einem kalten Lächeln sah Draco dem Schauspiel zu. Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die kalte Mauer.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
"Nein, nein, Sir. Twinky muss nun das Speisezimmer aufräumen. Sonst wird der Master wieder böse, wenn zum Essen noch alles vom Vorabend da steht." Immer noch kratzend verschwand sie um die Ecke.  
  
Draco wollte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang ziehen, bemerkte dabei jedoch, das er diesen nicht bei sich trug. Daher musste er erst in sein Zimmer zurück eilen, um diesen zu holen.  
  
Dann schlich er sich an die Flügeltür des Esszimmers heran. Durch einen kleinen Spalt konnte er die Hauselfe sehen. Sie kratzte sich immer noch, jedoch versuchte sie ihre Arbeit nicht zu vernachlässigen. Doch auch für eine Elfe waren zwei Dinge zuviel, schon schepperte es und eine von Narcissas Kristallschalen ging zu bruch. Die Elfe jammerte. Jetzt wurde es Zeit, dass die kleinen Gartenbewohner auf dem Blätterkleid ein wenig aggressiver wurden. Durch den Spalt in der Tür verhexte Draco die Blattläuse so, das sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit sich durch die Pflanzenfasern gefressen haben würden. Als kleiner Nebeneffekt wurden die Biester um ein zehnfaches größer.  
  
Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit ging Draco wieder zur großen Haupttreppe und wartete auf Minka. Die Elfe war seines Erachtens nach zuverlässiger, dies zeigte sich schon daran, dass sie genau das tat, was er verlangte und sich auch unter ihrer Arbeit vorgestellt hatte.  
  
So kam die Elfe nun mit einem großen Tablett auf ihn zu gewatschelt. "Wo soll ich euch das Essen servieren, Master?"  
  
"Komm mit."  
  
Draco führte die Elfe in das obere Stockwerk, vor einer dicken Eichentür mit Schnitzereien, die mehrere Schlangen darstellten, blieb er stehen. "Du wartest hier noch etwas. Ich werde dich dann gleich brauchen." Anschließend verschwand der blonde Junge in dem Zimmer.  
  
Anm: Hab keine Lust mehr jetzt. So wie es aussieht muss ich doch noch ein weiteres Kapitel anbringen... 


	12. Chapter 11

Falls jemand nicht weiß wo das hier losgeht, sollte er vielleicht nochmal bei zehn reinsehen, denn dort habe ich gestern noch etwas eingefügt. Allerdings bin mit diesem Chapter das erste Mal zufrieden.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Die Tür fiel schwer ins Schloss. Am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand ein großes Himmelbett aus dem ein tiefes Schnarchen zu hören war. Unter der Decke zeichnete sich der sehr beleibte Körper Vincent Crabbes ab.  
  
Draco trat an das Fussende des Bettes, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schlafenden: "Ticklarius."  
  
Unter der Bettdecke erschienen mehrere Beulen, die heftig auf und ab wippten. Es hatte den Anschein als würden mehrere Gnome darunter verborgen sein. Crabbe war mit einem Mal wach. Ein Markerschütterndes Geräusch verließ seinen Mund. Er lachte. Lachte wie eine kleine fiepende Maus, die mit dem Schwanz in einer Falle festsaß.  
  
Draco hasste es wenn man ihn kitzelte, darum war der Kitzelzauber einer der schrecklichsten den er sich vorstellen konnte. Wie unschwer zu erkennen war, wirkte er jedoch vorzüglich. Crabbe wusste gar nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand.  
  
"Finalesta." Draco nahm den Zauber wieder zurück. "Bist du nun endlich wach? Ich versuche schon seit Stunden euch Trantüten aus den Betten zu bekommen."  
  
"Tschuldigung.", sagte ein noch atemloser Crabbe.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt Goyle wecken. Zieh dich an und dann kommst du zu ihm. Wir haben noch etwas zu bereden, bevor wir losgehen."  
  
Mit wehendem Umhang verließ Draco das Zimmer. Minka wartete noch brav, wie ihr zuvor befohlen wurde auf dem Gang.  
  
Der Slytherin ging in das Zimmer gleich neben dem Crabbe's. Auch hier zeigte sich ihm das selbe Bild wie ihm Raum zuvor. Er sprach seinen Spruch und ihm Handumdrehen wurde Goyle aus dem Schlaf gekitzelt. Als Crabbe in das Zimmer kam, beendete er den Zauber.  
  
"Die Elfe da draußen hat aber viele leckere Sachen dabei. Ist das unser Frühstück?", fragte Vincent Crabbe.  
  
Goyle noch um Atem ringend sprang aus dem Bett und riss die Tür auf.  
  
"Komm rein Minka.", sagte Draco. Die Elfe watschelte mit all den Speisen in das Zimmer.  
  
"Stell es dort auf den Tisch." Zu seinen Freunden gewandt sagte Draco: "Kommt, lasst uns ausgiebig frühstücken. Nach meinem gestrigen kleinen Erkundungsgang musste ich feststellen, das man dort unten ziemlich schnell die Zeit vergisst und wer weiß wann wir dann wieder etwas zu essen bekommen."  
  
Ein dickes fettes Grinsen erschien auf beiden Gesichtern von Crabbe und Goyle. Draco setzte sich, wie es seine Erziehung von ihm verlangte an die Stirnseite des Tisches. Gregory wollte gerade etwas von den reich gedeckten Leckereien nehmen, als ihn eine feingliedrige, blasse Hand zurück hielt.  
  
"Das ist nicht für euch, sondern für mich. Minka, bring ihnen den Haferschleim."  
  
Die Elfe stellte vor den verdutzten Jungen je eine ziemlich große Schüssel mit einer pampigen Masse hin.  
  
"Was soll das?", kam es enttäuscht von Vincent.  
  
"Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass bei Sonnenuntergang alle auf den Beinen sind. Aber ihr beiden dachtet anscheinend ihr müsstet euch nicht an die Abmachung halten und habt gepennt bis Sankt Nimmerlein. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen um euch aus eurem Dornröschenschlaf zu wecken und dabei ging uns eine Menge Zeit verloren. Außerdem kann euch eine Diät nicht schaden. Esst jetzt, sonst kommen wir vor Mittag nicht mehr aus diesem Loch hier raus."  
  
Draco griff sich unter den gierigen Blicken der beiden anderen Slytherins eine herrlich leckere Süßspeise. "Na los, worauf wartet ihr noch. Esst, oder es gibt nichts mehr für heute."  
  
Nicht ganz glücklich tauchten die zwei Unglücklichen ihre Löffel in die Paste. Wie sehr es ihnen mundete merkte man an den Gesichtern die sie nach dem ersten Bissen zogen. Doch sie hatten Hunger. Sie waren gewohnt immer reichlich und viel zu essen. Draco wusste zwar nicht wie, aber sie schafften es beide ihre Schüsseln bis auf den letzten Klecks zu leeren, während er sich die guten Sachen unter ihren Augen in den Mund schob.  
"Ok, Twinky. Heute bleibst du auf deinem Posten. Wenn du wieder nicht auf mich hörst, hetzte ich dir einen Fluch auf, den du deinen Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen wirst."  
  
"Jjjja Master.", zittern stand die arme Hauselfe vor dem blonden Jungen. Riesige Blattläuse hatten ihr neues Kleid zerfressen und auch an ihr etwas herumgeknappert. Jedoch stellten sie sehr bald fest, das eine Hauselfe nicht ganz ihrem Geschmack entsprach und ließen von ihr ab. Danach breiteten sie sich in der Residenz der Malfoys aus. Wo sie gerade waren, wussten nur sie allein.  
  
Notgedrungen hatte sich Twinky nun altes Küchenpapier umgeschlungen. Der Master wird ihr nachher sowieso schon die Leviten lesen. Eigentlich wollte das Lucius schon gestern machen, wie diese Elfe die Familie nur vor den Gästen in einem Kleid aus Blättern bedienen konnte, allerdings war dieser viel zu sehr in Hochstimmung gewesen, als das er sich mit der Elfe abgeben hätte. Sein Sohn war entgegen allen Erwartens ein Todesser geworden. Wenn sie ihm heute dazu noch in diesem Aufzug unterkam, dann konnte sie nur noch ein Wunder, vor einer wirklich harten Strafe retten. Derzeitig konnte sie sich nichts neues besorgen. Wenn ihre Master ihr etwas neues gaben, war sie offiziell frei, das würden sie jedoch nicht zulassen. So musste sie selbst etwas finden, das ihre Blöße bedeckte.  
  
"Da drin ist es ziemlich dunkel.", in der Stimme Gregory's schwang Unsicherheit.  
  
"Na und? Sag bloß du hast Angst.", meinte Draco mit einem beeindruckenden Gesichtsausdruck. Um Angst zu haben, musste man Grips besitzen und den hatten seine beiden Freunde, seit er sie kannte nie gezeigt. Sollte es doch noch Hoffnung für diese beiden Zaubererfamilien geben?  
  
"Was ist, wenn es dort Monster gibt?"  
  
"Crabbe! Wir sind hier nicht in Hagrids Hütte sondern in der Sommerresidenz meiner Familie. Das einzige was hier wirklich gefährlich werden könnte ist mein Vater, wenn wir nicht bald verschwunden sind." Draco zerrte die beiden an den Umhängen zu dem verborgenen Zugang.  
  
Minka hatte zwei Fackeln besorgt und diese Dracos Freunden gegeben. Er würde dieses mal nichts tragen. Hintereinander betraten sie den Geheimgang. Draco in der Mitte. Hinter sich konnte er die Blockierung des Zuganges hören. Minka hatte er befohlen ein Auge auf Twinky zu werfen. Sie durfte auf gar keinen Fall ihren Posten verlassen.  
  
Twinky hatte immer noch etwas von seiner kleinen Duftattacke an sich und daher zog es sein Vater auch weiterhin vor von Minka bedient zu werden.  
  
"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, das uns nichts passieren kann?" Vincent war stehen geblieben, doch Draco stieß ihn von hinten an. "Nun geh schon weiter. Ich war gestern ganz allein hier und mir ist nichts passiert."  
  
"Ja, aber vielleicht ist über Nacht hier etwas eingedrungen, das gar nicht hier sein dürfte." Goyle von hinten.  
  
"Ihr seid vielleicht ein paar Pfeifen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das nächste mal lieber Potter mitnehmen. Der hat wenigstens keine Angst vor dunklen Gängen."  
  
Das konnte keiner der beiden Slytherins auf sich sitzen lassen und so gingen sie entgegen ihrer eigenen Vernunft tapfer weiter. Dann kam die Stelle an der es immer steiler nach unten ging. Vor Draco verlor Crabbe den Halt und rutschte schreiend mehrere Meter weit, bis der Feuerschein der Fackel nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
"Verdammt.", sagte Draco.  
  
"Oh, nein. Meinst du ihm ist etwas passiert."  
  
"Quatsch nicht so blöd, Goyle. Gib mir lieber die Fackel und pass auf wo du hintrittst. Ich habe keine Lust deinetwegen in einer Rutschpartie weiter voranzukommen."  
  
Bald schon konnten sie im Dunkeln etwas flimmern sehen. Ein Wimmern folgte kurz darauf. Der Boden war wieder in einer horizontalen. Der Gang wurde breiter, die Decke höher. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein immer größer werdender Raum, in dessen Mitte Crabbe auf dem Boden kauerte. Bis er seine beiden Freunde kommen sah, hatte er leise geweint, nun setze er alles daran, nicht erkannt zu werden.  
  
Draco, nun im Besitz der zweiten Fackel kam auf Crabbe zu. "Was gibt's denn da zu heulen? Und? Kannst du hier vielleicht ein Monster sehen?"  
  
"N.. nein.", antwortete Crabbe leise.  
  
"Na also."  
  
"Was ist das hier?", fragte Goyle und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.  
  
Draco durch die Frage auf seine Umgebung aufmerksam geworden, hob die Fackel höher. Sie befanden sich nun in einem großen Raum. Direkt vor ihm war eine Art steinerner Tisch. Zumindest sah es aus wie einer. Die zwei Fackeln waren einfach zu dunkel. Er ging langsam auf eine der Wände zu um herauszufinden, wie groß der Raum wirklich war.  
  
"Hier sind Fackeln. Los, helft mir sie zu entzünden."  
  
"Woher wissen wir, das sie noch funktionieren? Ich meine, es ist hier doch bestimmt schon sehr lange niemand mehr gewesen." Goyle traute sich etwas.  
  
"Das weiß ich selber, aber ausprobieren können wir es ja mal. Also los."  
  
Goyle nahm, dem immer noch total fertigen Crabbe die Fackel ab und ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes.  
  
Es zischte anfangs ziemlich, aber die Fackeln ließen sich entzünden. Schnell wurde die triste Dunkelheit durch das Licht vertrieben. Als sich Draco und Goyle am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Durchganges wieder trafen, drehen sie sich um und erblicken den unterirdischen Raum in seinem vollem Glanz. Neben sich konnte er blonde Slytherin seinen Freund tief einatmen hören. Nun ja, was er zuvor für eine Art Tisch gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit ein Sarkophag. Crabbe stand wie ein begossener Pudel davor und zitterte.  
  
Der Raum war nicht so groß wie Draco zuerst angenommen hatte. An den Seiten standen jeweils auch noch mal zwei Särge. Diese waren nicht ganz so prachtvoll wie der in der Mitte. Zuvor war er beim Anzünden der Flamme öfters gegen sie gestoßen. Langsam schritt er auf den großen Steinsarg in der Mitte zu.  
  
"Das ist ein Grab!", Crabbes Stimme hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit seinem gewohnten Ton.  
  
"Das seh ich auch. Nur wessen?"  
  
"Hoffentlich liegen hier keine Vampire. So dunkel wie das hier ist können die doch schnell mal rauskommen und über uns herfallen. Wie kann man nochmal Sonnenlicht beschwören?"  
  
"Vielen Dank Goyle! Wenn du nicht bald mit deinen dummen Hirngespinsten aufhörst sperr ich dich zusammen mit diesem Jammerlappen dort drüben hier unten ein.", Draco hatte die Nase voll. Solche Angsthasen. Da wäre ihm dieser verrückte Gryfindor Longbottom noch lieber. Selbst der würde hier bestimmt nicht solch einen Aufstand machen, wie diese beiden Hohlköpfe.  
  
Nun stand er direkt vor dem Steinsarg. Seine Freunde sind gegen ihren inneren Zwang auch näher gekommen. In den Deckel war ein Mann eingemeißelt. Wahrscheinlich der, der hier begraben war. Er trug einen langen Umhang. Sein Haar fiel ihm lang bis zu den Ellbogen hinab. Seine Hände waren auf der Brust gefaltet. Über seinem Kopf trafen sich die Köpfe von zwei Schlangen. Ihre Körper umrahmten den gesamten Körper des Mannes.  
  
"Dort steht was.", Crabbe zeigte auf eine Stelle über den Schlangen.  
  
Da Draco seitlich in Höhe der Knie des Verstorbenen gestanden hatte, konnte er nicht sehen, was sich hinter den hervorgehobenen Schlangenkörpern verbarg. Nun eilte er an das Kopfende des Sarges.  
  
"Da ist ein Name eingraviert. Die Schrift ist schon verdammt verschnörkelt."  
  
"Kannst du es lesen, Draco? Was steht da?", Goyle war aufgeregt. Wer mochte der hier begrabene sein.  
  
"Alaster Marcellios Malfoy.", las Draco vor.  
  
"Malfoy?", fragte Crabbe ungläubig.  
  
"Hast du was an den Ohren. Das muss einer meiner Vorfahren gewesen sein. Vater besitzt ein Stammbuch. Dort müssten wir den Namen finden können. Ich glaube aber nicht, das wir das so schnell machen können. Das Buch befindet sich verschlossen in den unteren Geheimräumen auf unserem Landsitz in England. So ein Mist!"  
  
"Vielleicht liegen hier noch mehr Verwandte von dir. Die anderen sechs Särge sind doch bestimmt nicht zum Spaß hier unten.", Goyle drehte sich um und lief schon auf die besagten Gegenstände zu. Crabbe folgte ihm.  
  
"Nein, hier steht überhaupt nichts.", Draco hatte sich die andere Seite vorgenommen, aber er konnte nichts finden.  
  
"Und was nun? Wir haben das Grab eines deiner Vorfahren gefunden, aber keine Schätze." Crabbe hatte recht. Es waren nur die Steinsärge in diesem unterirdischen Grab, sonst nichts. Keine Grabbeigaben oder sonstiger Schnickschnack. Nicht mal ein kleiner Lederbeutel mit Goldmünzen. In den Katakomben unter dem heimatlichen Familiensitz lagen in jedem Grab gewisse Kostbarkeiten, aber ein so ärmliches Malfoygrab hatte Draco noch nicht gesehen.  
  
"Vielleicht liegt das alles hinter diesen Türen.", meinte der blonde Slytherin. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes waren drei Türen, an der linken zwei und an der Rückseite ebenfalls zwei. Sie wirkten schon sehr morsch und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, da nicht reinzukommen.  
  
"Los helft mir." Draco drückte gegen eine der Türen. Es war kein Griff oder Knauf vorhanden. Durch die Scharniere konnte er aber erkennen, das die Türen nach außen auf gehen würden. Mit Hilfe von Crabbe und Goyle hoffte er sie aufzubekommen, aber Fehlanzeige. Sie drückten, doch die Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
  
"Probieren wir doch eine andere.", Goyle lief zu der nächstliegenden. Dort ebenfalls Fehlanzeige. Bei den restlichen Türen hatten sie auch keinen Erfolg.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir es mit einem Zauberspruch versuchen. Weiß einer einen passenden?", fragte Crabbe.  
  
"Nein, das hat keinen Sinn. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor ich nicht weiß, wer das dort war. Vielleicht weiß mein Vater etwas von ihm. Mal sehen ob ich ihm unauffällig etwas entlocken kann. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommen wir auch dahinter, was sich hinter diesen Türen verbergen könnte. Jetzt sollten wir aber erst mal zurückgehen. Ich denke unsere Eltern werden langsam aus ihrem Rauschschlaf aufgewacht sein."  
  
Anm: Das 10. Chapter sollte der Schluss sein, aber nein, Draco und Co. verhindern das erfolgreich. Wenn das so weitergeht, gibt es noch zehn Kapitel.... Meine armen anderen Stories. 


	13. Chapter 12

Anm: Etwas kurz und nicht so toll. Danke für die Reviews!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lucius hatte sich in einen entlegenen Teil der Residenz zurückgezogen. Seine Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn noch um. Narcissa hatte ihm im letzen Moment noch den entsprechenden Trank weggenommen. Sie meinte er solle ruhig leiden, so wie er sich gestern aufgeführt hatte. Er und aufgeführt. Sein Sohn war ein Todesser. Das musste gebührend gefeiert werden. Da wird nicht mehr auf Manieren geachtet.  
  
An der Tür klopfte es und sein Sohn trat herein. Ein für Lucius ungewöhnlich warmes Lächeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Draco. Auch auf der Flucht vor deiner Mutter?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte zu dir."  
  
"So?"  
  
Wenn man bedachte das Lucius Malfoy bis vor wenigen Tagen noch seinen Sohn keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, konnte seine jetzige Warmherzigkeit sehr beunruhigend auf einen wirken.  
  
"Ja, ich wollte dich etwas fragen."  
  
Lucius nickte und zeigte mit der Hand auf das grüne Ledersofa, auf welchem er es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht hatte. Draco setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Dieses Haus hier."  
  
"Die Burg."  
  
"Genau, die Burg. Wer waren diese Zauberer die damals hier lebten? Wer hat sie gebaut?"  
  
"Es ist toll hier, nicht? Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich sie wieder herrichten lassen. Allen Einwänden deiner Mutter zum Trotz. Sie verkörpert genau das was einen wahren Zauberer aus macht. Man muss in den Muggeln Furcht hervorrufen, um geachtet zu werden. Ihnen zeigen, das man ihnen über ist. Etwas erschaffen, woran sie sich keinen Meter nah heran trauen. Unsere Ahnen haben hier etwas geschaffen, was es in England kaum noch gibt. Aber Italien ist voll mit alten Ruinen. Sie alle warten nur drauf wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Macht zu erstrahlen." , Lucius Kopfschmerzen waren mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.  
  
"Du musst doch auch wissen, wer von unseren Ahnen dieses Meisterwerk hier errichten lies." Irgendwie hatte sein Vater die vorhergehende Frage nicht beachtet.  
  
"Nun, über ihn gibt es nicht sehr viel. Der Mann der hier alles errichtet hatte, war jemand der nur mit seinem Namen im Ahnenbuch erwähnt wird. Und natürlich, das er der Erbauer war. Noch nicht einmal sein Geburts- oder Sterbedatum ist darin vermerkt. Sonst gibt es über jeden Malfoy mindestens ein paar Zeilen, aber bei ihm." Lucius fuhr sich nachdenklich übers Kinn.  
  
Draco hatte eine Idee: "Könnte es nicht sein, das jemand mit Absicht über den Erbauer keine Informationen im Buch vermerkt hatte. Oder vielleicht ist es sogar verhext worden."  
  
Lucius musste lachen. "Draco, wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen? Wem würde es etwas nützen, wenn das Ahnenbuch der Malfoys einen Namen weniger enthielte? Das geht nur die Familie etwas an und niemanden anders. Wenn ein Zauber darüber ausgesprochen worden wäre, würde man es an der entsprechenden Stelle sehe. Es ist gegen solche Eingriffe geschützt."  
  
"Und wenn er mit Muggeln zusammen war? Sich mit ihnen abgab." Das zog!  
  
Lucius blickte Draco mit seinen eisgrauen Augen an. Der blonde Junge zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Warte hier."  
  
Ich bin doch ein totales Genie, dachte sich Draco, als sein Vater das Zimmer verließ. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann kam er wieder.  
  
"Das hier wurde bei der Restaurierung gefunden. Es ist eine Kopie des Stammbuches, nur dieses hier hört bei dem Namen Alaster Malfoy auf. Unseres geht übergangslos weiter, bis zu dir."  
  
"Also ist da doch was faul!"  
  
"Draco. Nichts ist hier faul. Die Malfoys sind und waren Engländer. Dieser hier meinte er müsse nach Italien auswandern und Künstler werden. Der Keller ist voll mit seinen Gemälden und Statuen. Die Familie hat ihn wahrscheinlich sogar verstoßen. Würde ich auch machen, wenn du mit einer Schlammblüterin beispielsweise antanzen würdes."  
  
Den letzten Teil des gesagten überhörte Draco einfach. Das spielte keine Rolle. Er würde sich nie mit Muggelgeborenen abgeben. "Du findest es nicht beunruhigend, das wir in dem Haus von jemanden sitzen, über den wir noch nicht einmal etwas genaues wissen, wie beispielsweise, wo er begraben ist?"  
  
"Nicht im geringsten."  
  
"Kann ich das Buch mal bekommen?"  
  
Lucius hielt es ihm hin. "Du solltest aufhören dich da in etwas hineinzusteigern. Das einzige was dich zur Zeit beunruhigen sollte ist, wie du dein dunkles Mal in Hogwarts verbirgst. Noch ist es nicht soweit, das jeder wissen soll in was für eine große Ehre die Malfoys gekommen sind."  
  
Draco hörte nicht mehr zu. Er war in das Buch vertieft. Bis zur Mitte war es eng in einer fein säuberlichen Handschrift beschrieben. Dann kam Alaster Marcellios Malfoy. Keine Daten nur sein Name und der seiner Eltern, die auf der vorhergehenden Seite ziemlich ausführlich beschrieben waren. Unter Errungenschaften gab es nur die Erbauung eines Landsitzes in Italien nahe Rom. Mehr stand dort wirklich nicht. Er sollte sich mal im Keller umsehen, womöglich konnte er dort Aufschluss finden.  
  
"Vater? Wo genau im Keller sind die Bilder?"  
  
Sein Vater blickte ihn mit ungläubigen Blicken an. "Was hast du vor?"  
  
Schulterzuckend: "Gar nichts, ich bin nur neugierig."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, ich bin dein Vater und merkte ganz genau wenn etwas nicht stimmt."  
  
Glücklicherweise musste der blonde Slytherin seinem Vater nicht mehr Rede und Antwort stehen, denn genau in diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und ein ziemlich aufgeregter Mr. Crabbe stand in der Tür. Doch als er anfing zu sprechen, war Draco nicht mehr so glücklich. Vincent Crabbe konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen.  
  
"Lucius! Du hättest uns von den dunklen Geheimnissen, die dieses Anwesen umgeben erzählen müssen."  
  
"Wovon redest du?", kam verachtend die Antwort Lucius. Seine Kopfschmerzen tauchten ebenfalls wieder auf.  
  
"Von dem Geheimgang und diesem Grab, das die Kinder entdeckt haben?" Schnell war Lucius Blick fragend auf Draco gerichtet. Der wünschte sich nur noch sich in dem dunkelsten und tiefsten Loch der Residenz verkriechen zu können.  
  
"Sei versichert mein Freund, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Doch wenn ich die Zeichen richtig deute, dann werde ich sie gleich haben. Warte unten auf mich. Und bitte, kein Wort zu den anderen."  
  
Enttäuscht lies Vincents Vater die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen.  
  
"Ich bin ganz Ohr. Von welchem Geheimgang hat er gerade gesprochen und..." Lucius Tonfall wurde eindringlicher. "von was für einem Grab war hier die Rede?"  
  
Schöne Bescherung! Das war es wohl mit dem Schatz. So musste Draco notgedrungen erzählen, dass er sich gestern in dem Geheimgang so schmutzig gemacht hatte und heute morgen zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle dann das Grab gefunden hatte.  
  
"Dann hat sich der alte Alaster also hier begraben lassen." Das Familienoberhaupt war tief in Gedanken.  
  
"Da waren aber noch sechs andere Särge. Keine Ahnung ob dort auch jemand liegt."  
  
"Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe, weshalb er in der Familienchronik nur spärlich erwähnt wird. Und ihr dachtet wirklich, ihr könntet einen Schatz finden?"  
  
Ein leichtes Nicken von Seiten des Slytherins bejahte die Frage.  
  
"Seltsam ist es schon, aber bevor ich entschieden habe was weiter geschieht, werdet ihr euch von diesem Geheimgang fern halten. Keine eigenmächtigen Aktionen mehr. Lass mich jetzt bitte allein, ich muss nachdenken."  
  
Na ganz toll! Draco verließ schlecht gelaunt den Raum. Crabbe, den Kitzelzauber von heute morgen wirst du deinen Lebtag lang nicht mehr los. Er stapfte in Richtung Garten. Dort hatten es sich die übrigen Personen in der Sonne gemütlich gemacht.  
  
Als er hinaustrat sprang seine Mutter auf. "Draco Schatz! Wie konntet ihr nur alleine dort hinunter gehen. Dir hätte etwas passieren können."  
  
"Lass mich los Mutter. Mir ist nichts passiert und es hätte auch nicht geschehen können. Dort unten war gar nichts." Hatte Lucius nicht verlangt, das keiner etwas erfahren durfte? Das waren vielleicht ein paar Tratschtanten.  
  
Severus Snape saß zusammengesunken im Schatten. Da Draco jetzt hier war, hieß das Lucius sitzt nun allein in einem der Räume im obersten Stockwerk. Wird Zeit das sich die beiden alten Freunde mal ein wenig unterhielten. Leise erhob er sich und verließ die Gemeinschaft.  
  
"Ihr habt dort wirklich nichts gefunden?", fragte Mrs. Goyle. "Das kann doch nicht sein. Die Gräber euer Familie sind doch sonst nicht so ärmlich ausgelegt."  
  
"Das liegt alles an diesem Anwesen hier. Ich habe Lucius gleich gesagt er soll seine Finger hiervon lassen, aber mein Wort zählt nichts, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat.", Narcissa war außer sich.  
  
Crabbe begann bereits auf seinem Stuhl zu versinken. Draco hatte bereits mehrere Blicke auf ihn gerichtet, die ihm signalisierten, das es noch ein riesen Donnerwetter geben würde.  
Beim Abendessen teilte Lucius mit, er wolle sich die Grabkammer selbst einmal ansehen. Die Jungs waren begeistert. Da sie bereits dort unten waren, lies es sich nicht vermeiden sie mitzunehmen. Die Damen protestierten, allen voran Narcissa, doch Lucius brachte sie zum schweigen. Selbst als seine Frau durfte sie sich das Recht ihm Vorschriften machen zu wollen nicht herausnehmen.  
  
"Severus, du wirst uns ebenfalls begleiten."  
  
"Ähm, ich soll was?"  
  
"Du kommst mit.", Lucius nahm einen Schluck des Rotweines und lies ihn genießend die Kehle hinunter gleiten.  
  
"Das ist unmöglich. Ich hätte schon heute morgen wieder in Hogwarts sein müssen. Professor Dumbledore.."  
  
Das linke Auge von Lucius begann nervös zu zucken. "Vergiss Dumbledore.", sagte dieser scharf. "Das hier ist wichtiger. Wenn nicht gerade Ferien wären, würde ich es einsehen. Du kommst mit hinunter! Keine Widerrede. Und während wir Männer uns ein wenig über die Vergangenheit dieses wunderbaren Hauses schlau machen, können die Damen eines ihrer netten Kaffeekränzchen halten." Sein Lächeln auf Narcissa erntete nur einen verachtenden Blick. 


	14. Chapter 13

Anm: Danke für die Reviews! Jetzt gibt's aber zuerst ein wenig Unsinn zu dieser Story da ich die letzte halbe Stunde Arbeit nie mit Arbeit verbringe. ^^  
  
Special  
  
Durch die stille Dunkelheit der Nacht schlich eine dunkle Gestalt durch die Gänge des Malfoy Anwesens. Eine einsame Fackel wies ihr den Weg. Vorbei an den Gästezimmern. Leise. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht keinen noch so kleinen Laut von sich zu geben. Niemand sollte erfahren, das diese Gestalt hier umging. Dann ging es durch einen langen Durchgang von einem Flügel zum andern. Um zur großen Haupttreppe zu kommen musste die Gestalt aber noch an dem Zimmer des Hausherrnsohnes vorbei. Gerade als sie die Tür passierte wurde sie aufgerissen und ein verdutzter Draco Malfoy stand im Türrahmen.  
  
"Vater?"  
  
Der Arm mit der Fackeln in der Hand sank etwas tiefer. "Draco! Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum du nicht wie jeder andere in diesem Haus im Bett liegst und schläfst?"  
  
Der blonde Slytherin lehnte sich lässig gegen die mit Schnitzereien überzogene Tür, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du meinst wie jeder andere in diesem Haus außer dir natürlich."  
  
"Was ich auf meinem Grund und Boden zu tun gedenke bleibt ganz allein meine Sache. Geh ins Bett!" Lucius packte Draco am Arm und wollte ihn in sein Zimmer zurück schieben.  
  
"Ich denke nicht dran!", sagte Draco sich dem Griff seines Vaters entwindend. "Du bist doch bestimmt auf den Weg in die Grabkammer. Bevor du mit den anderen gemeinsam hinuntergehst, wolltest du dort unten selbst erst mal alles genau unter die Lupe nehmen, wie?"  
  
"Da liegst du gründlich falsch. Wer weiß was dort unten ist? Ich würde niemals selbst voraus gehen, wenn ich Severus voraus schicken könnte."  
  
"Soll er deswegen mit?"  
  
"Nein, das hat einen anderen Grund. Geh jetzt ins Bett, ich verstehe überhaupt nicht was du noch hier draußen herumscharwenzelst."  
  
"Was für einen Grund?", Draco ging gar nicht auf den letzten Satz seines Vaters ein.  
  
Lucius musste tief durchatmen. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein."  
  
"Du hast mir beigebracht, das man sich nichts sagen lassen soll und immer seinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Also, was für einen Grund?"  
  
"Das war auf andere bezogen und nicht auf mich. Ich als dein Vater habe nicht nur das Recht dir zu sagen, was du tun und lassen sollst, es ist mein Privileg. Du hast mir außerdem noch bedingungslos zu folgen. Ist das klar? Geh jetzt ins Bett! Das mit Severus geht dich überhaupt nichts an."  
  
"Nein.", schnell wich er dem erneuten Versuch seines Vaters ihn zu packen aus. "Was auch immer du vorhast, ich werde mitkommen."  
  
"Dann halt die Fackel und den Mund. Ich brauche nicht jeden einzelnen Floh aus diesem Gemäuer der mir jetzt folgt." Mit wehendem Umhang machte sich der blonde Malfoy auf den Weg in das untere Geschoss. Lief an dem Zimmer mit dem Geheimzugang vorbei bis in das hintere Esszimmer.  
  
Draco war es bereits vom elterlichen Landsitz gewohnt, dass es viel zu viele Zimmer gab, als das sie alle genutzt werden konnten, aber die Residenz hier schoss den Vogel vollends ab. Was hatte sich der gute Alaster nur dabei gedacht, als er dies hier alles bauen lies? Allein im Erdgeschoss befanden sich drei verschiedene Esszimmer. Der Kerl musste total durchgeknallt sein. Was trieb man nur vor hunderten von Jahren in diesem Land, das man so viele Zimmer brauchte?  
  
"Gib mir die Fackel wieder." Doch Lucius hatte diese bereits Draco entrissen. Es ging eine brüchige mit Moos überwachsene Treppe hinab in die Katakomben der Residenz. Es war nicht einfach. Mehrere Stufen fehlten bereits und es brauchte oftmals mehr als einen großen Schritt um nicht hinunter zu stürzen. Wäre vielleicht nicht so ideal für Draco gewesen, wenn er gestolpert wäre. Sein Vater hätte ihn mit einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber belegt nachdem er von seinem Sturz auf die Nase wieder auf die Beine gekommen wäre.  
  
Unten ging es dann durch ein düster aussehendes Kerkergewirr. Von überall tropfte es herunter. Der nasse Nachhall ihrer Schritte hinterließ ein klammes Echo. Vereinzelt hingen in den Zellen noch die Überreste von halbzerrotetten Skeletten in ihren Fesseln.  
  
"Hier unten muss keiner wohnen, daher habe ich die Sanierungskosten für diesen Teil eingespart."  
  
"Das merkt man." Nur mit knapper Not konnte sich Draco noch auf den Füßen halten. Gerade eben ist er auf dem verfaulten Leib einer ziemlich dicken Ratte ausgerutscht.  
  
"Ach, was ich vergaß. Paß auf wo du hintrittst, sonst landest du noch in dem Sud.", sprach Lucius und fand sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden wieder in völliger Finsternis. Die Fackel fiel in eine Spalte und schoss mehrere Meter tief in die unergründlichen Tiefen der Sommerresidenz. Auch als Entsorgungsschacht der Gefangenenabfälle in früheren Zeiten bekannt.  
  
"Lumos." Dracos Zauberstabspitze leuchtete auf und warf ein kümmerliches Glimmen in die Dunkelheit. Sein Vater hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerichtet. Leise vor sich hinfluchend. Vieles war nicht besonders Jugendfrei.  
  
Lucius zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. An seinem Umhang putze er den silbernen Schlangenkopfknauf sauber und dann säuberte er seine Kleidung mit einem von Narcissas speziellen Sprüchen, an den er sich noch vom Vortag erinnern konnte. Nur Merlin allein wusste, woher sie diese Sprüche hatte.  
  
"Komm weiter." Die Spitze des väterlichen Zauberstabs brachte einen sehr viel ergiebigeren Lichtstrahl hervor als der Dracos. Bevor der junge Malfoy dem älteren Mann folgte besah er sich seinen Zauberstab genauer. Hielt die kläglich leuchtende Spitze direkt vor die Augen, schüttelte ihn, doch nichts geschah. Das schwache Klimmen wurde nicht stärker. Noch mal hielt er ihn sich genau vor die Augen, dann erstrahlte er in einem grellen Licht. Draco, geblendet von dem starken Licht, fiel rücklings gegen eine feuchte Backsteinwand. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, rutschte er eine glitschige Bahn in die Tiefe hinunter. Die Fahrt endete in einem heftigen Aufklatschen in einer zähflüssigen Masse. Es roch verdammt vermodert und nach starkem Zerfall biologischer Stoffe.  
  
Glücklicherweise konnte er in nicht allzuweiter Tiefe festen Boden unter den Füßen fassen. Der Sud ging ihm bis zur Brust.  
  
"Verdammt." Wütend schlug der schlammverschmierte Junge mit beiden Armen auf die Oberfläche des was auch immer es sein mag. Die Masse spritze gegen die nahe gelegenen Wände und was nicht dort landete, regnete wieder auf ihn herunter.  
  
"Kuckuck?", eine helle Stimme von links.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum, aber er konnte in der stinkenden Finsternis nichts erkennen.  
  
"Ist da wer?", wieder die Stimme.  
  
Allen Mut zusammennehmend versuchte der junge Malfoy nochmals mit seinem Zauberstab Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen. "Lumos."  
  
Dieses Mal war es nicht nur ein kleines Glimmen. Weit über ihn war erst ein Ende des tiefen Kerkers zu erkennen. In den höheren Ebenen der Wände waren ab und an Löcher geschlagen, ob dies nun aber auf herausgefallene Ziegel zurück zu führen war oder sie alle die Enden solcher Rutschfallen waren, wie sie Draco hinuntergefallen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er sah sich um.  
  
"Kannst du dieses grelle Licht wieder ausmachen? Seit vierhundertsiebzig Jahren habe ich keines mehr gesehen und es brennt in meinen Augen wie Feuer." Links von Draco saß auf einem Vorsprung ein Geist.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich bin Signore Alfredo Cesca! Sehr erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen wer auch immer sie sind. Doch wenn sie bitte die Güte hätten und von meinen Gebeinen hinuntersteigen würden, wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden."  
  
"Oh." Draco stand tatsächlich auf Knochen, zumindest dem was davon übrig war. Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite und der Geist mit den tiefen Augenhöhlen schien zufrieden.  
  
"So, hat man sie auch hier eingesperrt. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, ich dachte schon ich müsste bis in alle Ewigkeit hier unten allein bleiben."  
  
"Ähm, ich bin kein Gefangener. Das war ein kleiner Unfall." Ein ziemlich blöder Unfall von mir, der eher zu Longbottom gepasst hätte als zu mir.  
  
"Ja, ja. Das dachte ich mir auch, als ich eine der Skulpturen des Hausherrn dieses Kerkers beleidigt habe. Wie hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass diese miese Fratze das Selbstbildnis von ihm selbst war. Leider stand der Künstler direkt hinter mir. Tja, ehe ich mich versah, stellte sich zu allem überfluss auch noch heraus, das der Kerl ein Zauberer war und warf mich in dieses Loch hier. In jedem anständigen Gefängnis bekommt man wenigstens regelmäßig Wasser und Brot serviert, aber hier...", der Geist seufzte tief.  
  
Na klasse! Ich sitze nicht nur in einem unterirdischen Loch fest, das als Kerker für Kunstkritiker meines Ahnen diente, nein, ich habe noch Gesellschaft von einem verrückten Geist. Da kann ich mir ja gleich den Hausgeist der Gryfindors mit herholen. Wäre bestimmt sehr nett!  
  
"Draco?" Aus dem oberen Teil des Schachtes aus einer der Zugänge kam vorsichtig das Gesicht Lucius zum Vorschein. "Draco! Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst aufpassen, wohin du trittst? HATTE ICH DIR NICHT GESAGT DU SOLLT LIEBER WIEDER INS BETT GEHEN? ABER NEIN, DER HERR MUSSTE JA SEINEN KOPF DURCHSETEZEN." Lucius lies aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes eine Strickleiter zu Draco hinunter gleiten.  
  
"Hey, du willst mich doch wohl nicht verlassen?" Der Geist war aufgesprungen und zog Draco an seinem Umhang wieder in das Loch zurück. Durch den starken Zug verlor Lucius das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu seinem Sohn und dem Geist hinunter.  
  
"WAS SOLL DER UNSINN?", mit wutverzerrten Gesicht tauchte Lucius aus der Pampe auf. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Geist. "DU." Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zeigte direkt auf die breite Nase des Signore Cesca.  
  
Der Geist schrie auf. "Mir hat nie einer gesagt, das Zauberer auch unsterblich sind. Wie könnt ihr es wagen euch über uns normale Bürger zu stellen. Ich friste hier mein Leben als Geist in einem finsteren Loch, ganz weit weg von meinem friedlichen Leben und ihr seid immer noch unter den Lebenden." Er warf sein Gesicht in die offenen Hände und fing fürchterlich zu schluchzen an.  
  
Lucius sah total verwirrt Draco an.  
  
"Naja, er hat eine von Urururopas Skulpturen beleidigt, die den guten Alaster selbst zeigten."  
  
"Die Skulpturen selbst sind ja auch alle scheußlich. Hier ist der Beweis, das es selbst einfache Muggel erkannt haben. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor hier zu bleiben. Um mit diesem Bettlakenwesen ein Kaffeekränzchen abzuhalten." Mit dem Finger auf den Geist zeigend fügte er noch hinzu: "Schon gar nicht mit dem da. Der hat irgendwie was von dem Geist eines der Häuser in Hogwarts."  
  
"Gryfindor!"  
  
"Genau. Die hatten auch so ein schreckliches Vieh. Im Dritten Stock spuckt im westlichen Flügel ein Poltergeist rum. Den werd ich morgen hier runter schicken. Dieses Ding hier muss weg." Dann schlug Lucius dreimal gegen einen der Backsteine. Nichts geschah, also versuchte er es an dem daneben. Dies tat er mehrere Male erfolglos, bis er den richtigen fand. Mehrere Steine schoben sich aus der Mauer heraus und führten in Form einer Wendeltreppe zu einem der Gänge nach oben.  
  
"Komm jetzt." Lucius hievte sich aus dem Sud und hielt seinem Sohn die in schwarze Lederhandschuhe gekleidete Hand entgegen um ihm heraus zu helfen.  
  
"Ihr werdet mich nicht hier allein lassen. Egal was für seltsame Kräfte ihr habt." Der Geist kam auf Draco geflogen, ging direkt durch seinen Körper und klaute dabei dessen Zauberstab. "Hahaha, jetzt seid ihr machtlos." Er schwang den Stab wild durch die Gegend. "Abra Kadabra Simsala bim!" Der zischende Blitz der aus der Spitze ausschlug machte kurz vor den Malfoys einen scharfen Winkel zurück auf seinen Ursprung. Als der Strahl in den Stab einschlug, griff der Schlag auf den Geist über. Den Stab zerkohlte es zu fein gemahlener Asche. Dem Geist standen die Haare zu berge und das durchscheinende Weiß war kohlrabenschwarz.  
  
"Der wäre außer Gefecht." Lucius zog Draco die Stufen hinauf.  
  
"Das Vieh hat meinen Zauberstab zerstört. Ich verlange, das du ihn jetzt auf der Stelle den Gar aus machst!", jammerte Draco.  
  
"Keine Zeit jetzt Draco. Durch diesen Umweg hier herunter haben wir zuviel Zeit verloren. Ich würde ganz gerne heute Nacht auch noch etwas Schlaf finden. Ich kauf dir morgen Nachmittag einen neuen.", mit höchster Anstrengung musste Lucius nun den bockigen Draco die Stufen hochziehen.  
  
"Ich will keinen neuen! Ich will meinen alten Zauberstab wieder haben, den dieser doofe Muggelgeist kaputt gemacht hat."  
  
"Den gibt's nicht mehr. Ist kaputt, weil du so nachlässig warst und ihn dir hast stehlen lassen."  
  
"Ach, jetzt ist es also meine Schuld?"  
  
"Komm jetzt Draco! Du bekommst den mit den Silberverzierungen, den wir letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben. Hier in Rom gibt's die Dinger an jeder Ecke. Die sehen hier auch sehr viel edler aus.", nur noch ein paar Stufen, dann hatte er seinen Sohn aus dem tiefen Kerker heraus gezerrt.  
  
"Ich will keinen mit Verzierungen. Die Dinger sind doch stockschwul. Ich will einen mit verdammt großer Power um diesem Potter das Hirn rauszublasen."  
  
"Dann bekommst du so einen, doch nun komm!" Er zog seinen Sohn mit beiden Händen die letzten Stufen hoch.  
  
Sie hatten es geschafft. Endlich standen sie vor der morschen Holztür. Die Scharniere waren bis auf das Holz durchgerostet. Ein Vorhängeschloss verhinderte das unbefugte Eindringen. Mit einem gekonnten Schwung des Zauberstabes entriegelte Lucius das Schloss. Eindeutig! Er war bereits hier unten gewesen.  
  
Die Tür schwang wie von Geisterhand geführt auf. Dahinter gingen mit einem Zischen alle Fackeln an. Es kam ein mit Mamor ausgeschlagener riesiger Raum zum Vorschein. Überall standen Skulpturen in allen Größen und Formen herum. In Goldrahmen gefaßte Bilder säumten die Wände, standen zu hunderten auf dem Boden. Verschieden große Staffeleien säumten eine der Ecken. Mit Farbklecksen verschmierte Leinentücher lagen überall verstreut herum. Lucius ging mit sicheren Schritten hinein. Draco folgte ihm.  
  
Die Gemälde erwachten aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Beobachteten die Neuankömmlinge. Eine Aktskulptur streckte sich, dann blickte sie mit verschlafenen Augen auf die beiden Gestalten.  
  
"Schon wieder! Ich bin müde, mach das du raus kommst. Los! Kusch, kusch.", sagte ein Bild in Kopfhöhe Lucius. Die Stimme gehörte einem älteren Mann mit langem, weißem Bart.  
  
Malfoy Senior schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Er ging schnurstracks auf ein Portrait zu, welches einen blonden Mann mit Locken zeigte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Langsam folgte Draco seinem Vater. Dieser stieß das Bild mit dem silbernen Schlangenknopf am Ende seines Zauberstabes an. Es erwachte. Als es jedoch seinen Gegenüber erkannte, verdrehte es genervt die Augen.  
  
"Oh, nein. Kann man hier denn nicht mal seine Ruhe haben?" Der blonde Mann lief an den linken Rand und sah zu dem alten Mann. "Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst darauf achten, dass niemand meine Ruhe stört?"  
  
"Das habe ich doch, aber falls ihr es noch nicht gemerkt habt; ICH BIN IN DIESEM BILD HIER GEFANGEN!!! Der komische Kerl hat außerdem soviel Ähnlichkeit mit dir, da dachte ich es könnte dir vielleicht recht sein, wenn ich dein Doppelbild hier rein lasse."  
  
"Quatsch keinen Unsinn, Alter. Der hat nix mit mir zu tun. Einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen ist heute doch die leichteste Übung."  
  
Ein Schulterzucken des Alten. Er scherte sich wenig um den Anschiss des Blonden. "Wenn du meinst. Aber ich bin nicht der einzige hier drinnen. Such dir einen anderen Blödian der über deinen Schlaf wachen soll. In den letzten hundert Jahren hat dies jedenfalls überhaupt nichts gebracht. Du bist immer noch genauso häßlich wie eh und je. Solltest dich doch mal restaurieren lassen. Womöglich bringt dir das was."  
  
Der blonde Mann hielt plötzlich eine Tube mit Farbe in der Hand. Schneller als es Vater und Sohn Malfoy mitbekamen war er in dem Bild des alten Mannes und schmierte überall in dessen Gesicht und auf dem Gewand die Farbe hin.  
  
"Na toll! Jetzt seh ich aus, als wäre ich in einen riesigen Eimer mit Farbe gefallen. Hättest du nicht mehr braun nehmen können? Das Lila steht mir nicht so ganz. Braune Farbe auf meinem Bart hätte mich um einige Jahrhunderte verjüngert."  
  
"Halt jetzt die Klappe!", das blonde Portrait war wieder an seinem Platz und achtete nicht mehr auf den Alten. Nun wendete er sich Lucius zu. "Was willst du noch hier. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt ich habe keine Nachfahren und du gehörst ganz sicher nicht dazu."  
  
"Ist das dieser Alaster?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Genau. Das ist er.", antwortete Lucius, wobei er sich kurz zu Draco umdrehte. Keinen Moment zu spät. Zwei der Statuen waren von hinten an den jungen Slytherin herangeschlichen und packten ihn nun um die Hüften.  
  
Lucius sprang auf sie zu. "Lasst die Finger von meinem Sohn!"  
  
Zappelnd wand sich Draco im Griff der Marmorstatuen. Erst nachdem sein Vater eine der beiden mit einer etwas kleineren Skulptur zerschlug konnte er sich daraus befreien.  
  
"Das ist ja lebensgefährlich hier unten. Hatte der Kerl einen totalen Knall?", fragte Draco noch außer Atem, während er sich den Staub von dem ohnehin total verdreckten Umhang klopfte.  
  
"Woher weißt du das? Jeder der mich kennenlernte, hatte bereits nach wenigen Minuten die Meinung ich sei nicht ganz dicht. Doch so sind wir Künstler nun mal. Nur ein wahres Genie lässt seine Umwelt über sein wahres Ich im Unwissen."  
  
"Dieser verdammte Kerl ist genauso wie diese Oberpfeife Lockhart. Der hatte genauso einen Knall! Vater, lass uns von hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Hier finden wir nichts raus."  
  
Das Bild fing in einer tiefen Tenorstimme an zu singen und das vollkommen falsch: "Geht nur, geht nur. Husch! Husch! Huhuuuuhhuuusch. Und finden nie den Schatz! Geht und lasst uns schlafen wie den Schatz. Geht und nehmt die armen Seelen mit. Bringt mir eine güldene Bürste für mein sonnengleiches Haar."  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Lucius die Tür zu.  
  
"Als ich das erste Mal hier unten war, waren die nicht so schlimm drauf."  
  
"Und gebracht hat es gar nichts."  
  
"Vielleicht morgen in der Kammer."  
  
"Wenn ihr die Türen aufbekommt, vielleicht. Doch da unten herrscht genauso ein Rätsel wie hier. Allerdings bewegt sich dort nichts."  
  
Lucius legte Draco den Arm um die Schulter. "Lass uns schlafen gehen, wer weiß wie viel Schlaf wir noch bekommen können."  
Chapter 13  
  
"Huch. Jetzt hätte ich mir beinahe meine Haare verbrannt.", sagte eine aufgeregte Stimme von Vorne. Sie gehörte Mr. Goyle.  
  
"Dann halt die Fackel von deinem Quadradschädel weiter weg.", kam es weiter hinten genervt von Lucius. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht diese Hohlköpfe mitzunehmen. "Und passt auf wo ihr hintretet. Wenn da unten durch eure Ungeschicklichkeit irgend etwas zu Bruch geht, werde ich es euch mit Zinseszins ersetzen lassen!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Lucius. Wir werden sehr gut aufpassen.", sagte Mr. Crabbe und rutschte mit einem lauten Aufschrei ab, riss seinen Sohn in die Tiefe und ward nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
"Ich geh wieder zurück."  
  
"Das wirst du nicht tun, Severus. Du bleibst schön bei uns. Wer weiß wobei du uns noch nützlich sein könntest.", meinte Lucius.  
  
"Nützlich? Ich bin Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Was könnte ich schon... Ahaaahhh." Snape war ausgerutscht. Er riss dabei Lucius mit und der wiederum zog Draco von den Beinen. In einem schnellen Tempo rutschten sie schnurstracks in die Grabkammer. Erst der Sarkophag in der Mitte der Kammer bremste ihren Abstieg oder besser gesagt ihren Abfall.  
  
"Konntest du nicht aufpassen?", fuhr Lucius sich die schmerzenden Glieder reibend seinen langjährigen Freund an.  
  
"Ich habe aufgepasst, es ist nur so verdammt glitschig und steil. Die hats doch auch runtergehauen." Dabei zeigte er auf die ziemlich betreten dreinsehenden Crabbes.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte Mr. Goyle, der nun mit hochrotem Kopf in der Kammer erschienen war. Die Fackeln vom Vortrag brannten noch immer. Keine schien ihres Feuers durch die Nacht beraubt worden zu sein. Ein Zauber.  
  
"Ja alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Lucius. "Sehen wir uns hier erst einmal um."  
  
Die Erwachsenen suchten wie bereits am Vortag die drei Slytherins die Grabkammer ab. Draco beobachtete das Treiben lässig an den Sarg von Alaster Marcellios Malfoy gelehnt.  
  
"Die Türen sind wirklich verriegelt. Keine Ahnung wie man die aufbekommt.", meinte Lucius.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir das Grab deines Vorfahren öffnen. Wäre doch möglich, das er die Lösung mit in seinen Sarg genommen hat.", sagte Mr. Goyle und drückte schon gegen die schwere Steinplatte, an der noch immer Draco lehnte.  
  
"NIMM SOFORT DEINE FINGER DAVON! Niemand wird das Grab eines Malfoy entweihen." Mit einem Blick auf Draco. "Auch nicht wenn derjenige ein total durchgeknallter Zauberer war."  
  
Durchgeknallt war gar kein Ausdruck. In der Nacht hatte Draco zusammen mit seinem Vater einige Portraits ihres Ahnen kennengelernt. Das reichte vollauf.  
  
"Was ist mit den anderen Särgen, Vater? Da sind keine Inschriften. Dort können unmöglich Malfoys begraben liegen."  
  
"Hey, Draco hat recht. Wieso probiert ihr es nicht mit denen?", Crabbe hatte sich anscheinend von seinem erneuten Sturz erholt. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er nicht allein hier unten war, sondern dieses Mal vier Erwachsene sich um ihn kümmern könnten, sollte es gefährlich werden.  
  
Alles sah Lucius an, der blickte immer noch ziemlich entgeistert auf den jungen Crabbe. Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und ging auf den ersten Sarg zu. "Goyle, bitte!"  
  
Der lies sich nichts zweimal sagen, kam schnell herbeigeeilt und hievte unter schweren Kraftanstrengungen den Deckel ein kleines Stück zur Seite. Der Spalt reichte nicht, um etwas erkennen zu können. Mr. Crabbe kam ihm zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam schafften sie es. Daraus kam eine Staubwolke die sofort verpuffte.  
  
"Ah, Vampire!", Crabbe war durch die Staubwolke so erschrocken, dass er versuchte sich hinter dem schmächtigen Draco zu verstecken. Es bot sich dem Betrachter ein ähnliches Bild als würde man versuchen eine riesige Säule hinter einem Bleistift zu verstecken.  
  
Severus ist an die Seite seines reichen Freundes getreten und blickte genauso wie er vorsichtig in das Innere. "Nichts. Das ganze hier ist reine Zeitverschwendung!"  
  
"Na, na, Severus. Wir haben doch erst einen geöffnet. Nehmt euch den nächsten vor."  
  
Auch dieser Sarg öffnete sich mit einem entweichen von Staubwolken. Doch dieses Mal hatten sie mehr Glück. "Sieht nicht so aus, als könnte der uns noch was erzählen.", meinte Draco, der sich bei seinem Vater am Arm eingehängt hatte und dem Schauspiel interessiert folgte.  
  
"Wir müssen herausfinden, wer das war."  
  
"Glaubst du dein Urgroßvater könnte hier Muggel mit bestattet haben?", meinte Mr. Goyle im Scherz und erntete dafür einen eiskalten Blick Lucius.  
  
"Der nächste Sarg?", fragte Severus.  
  
Die beiden Schränke von Männern machten sich an den Särgen auf der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Seite zu schaffen. Einer davon war erneut leer doch der andere enthielt...  
  
"Noch ein Skelett! Ein Skelett in einem Steinsarg. Keine wunderbaren Gewänder, keine Auskleidungen mit Stoff. Kein Samt, keine Seide. Was ist das für ein Grab?", Severus hatte wirklich die Nase voll. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück um Dumbledore Bericht zu erstatten, doch statt dessen musste er hierbleiben und bei diesem dummen Unterfangen mitarbeiten. Wäre Lucius doch nur nicht so gut mit Verstand ausgestattet. Der Kerl kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Jetzt hielt er ihn hier fest.  
  
"Tja, was machen wir damit? Wieder Deckel drauf?", fragte der junge Vincent Crabbe. Dann richtete sich das Skelett ruckartig mit einem schrillen Schrei auf. Die langen Knochenfinger umklammerten den Hals des Lehrers für Zaubertränke und drückten zu. Würgend versuchte Snape das Gerippe abzuschütteln.  
  
Crabbe machte sich in die Hosen. Lief schnell wieder nach draußen. Bloß raus hier dachte er sich wohl. Sein Vater wollte ihm schon folgen, aber Lucius hielt ihn zurück. Auch Mr. Goyle konnte nicht weg. Das Skelett hatte sich mit den Beinen um seinen korpulenten Torso geschlungen. Gregory ist seinem Freund hinaus aus der Kammer gefolgt.  
  
"Versucht das Ding wieder in den Sarg zu bekommen!" Lucius hatte selbst Hand angelegt und versuchte den Griff des Skelettes um Snapes Hals zu lösen. Seinem Sohn hatte er den Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
"Immobolus.", sprach Draco, doch der Zauber funktionierte nicht. "Es geht nicht. Das Ding ist immun gegen Magie."  
  
Goyle hatte mit Hilfe von Crabbe die Beine des Skelettes von sich lösen können. Gemeinsam drückten sie diese nun in den Sarg zurück. "Wir können es nicht lange festhalten."  
  
Snape lief im Gesicht schon blau an. Nicht mehr lange und seine Sauerstoffzufuhr war zu lange unterbrochen. Dabei dachte er immer er würde einmal durch Voldemort oder, was wohl wahrscheinlicher war, durch einen schiefgegangenen Zaubertrank eines Schülers sterben. Er wusste sogar schon den Namen des besagten Schülers. Niemand anderes als der Gryfindor Neville Longbottom würde seinen Untergang herbeirufen.  
  
Lucius lies das Skelett los um seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich zu nehmen. Er hatte eine Idee, die tatsächlich funktionierte. Er schaffte es die Handgelenke durchzubrechen. Snape hatte zwar immer noch die Hände selbst um den Hals geschlungen und röchelte weiter. Doch das Skelett konnten sie erst einmal wieder in seinem Gefängnis verstauen.  
  
"Puh.", Goyle lies sich total verschwitzt vor dem Sarg zu Boden sinken.  
  
"CHrrrchrr...", kam es von Severus.  
  
"Leute, habt ihr nicht was vergessen?", fragte Draco. Nun waren die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle wieder auf den Beinen. Jeder schnappte sich eine Hand und zog so fest er konnte daran. Lucius hatte sich auf den Deckel des soeben wieder verschlossenen Sarg gesetzt. Mit seinem Zauberstab markierte er ihn.  
  
Mit gemeinsamen Kräften konnte Snape befreit werden. Lange rote Streifen zierten seinen Hals. Er wollte schimpfen und fluchen, doch zuerst musste er wieder zu Luft kommen. Das konnte noch etwas dauern.  
  
"Ähm, Lucius.", fragte Goyle.  
  
Lucius sah von seinem Tun auf. "Hm."  
  
"Was machen wir damit nun?" Goyle hatte zu tun, dass sich die Hand nicht selbständig machte und ihm den Arm zum Hals hoch krabbelte. Crabbe's Problem gestaltete sich ähnlich.  
  
"Verbrennt sie in einer grünen Flamme."  
  
"Du bist gut. Wo sollen sie die Flamme beschwören? Außerdem bedarf es dafür einer Menge magischen Könnens.", krächzte der gebeugte Severus mit einer Hand die eigene Kehle umklammert.  
  
"Muss man hier denn alles alleine machen?" Leicht sprang er von seinem Sitzplatz ging zu dem noch offenen zweiten Sarg. Sprach die magische Formel zur Beschwörung einer grünen Flammen. Blitzschnell durchzog die Kammer ein grüner Schimmer. Der Sarg brannte.  
  
"Werft sie hinein."  
  
"Was machen wir, wenn das Feuer sie nicht abtötet? Wenn wir die jetzt loslassen, können die wieder raus." Crabbe war die Furcht ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Die grüne Flamme ist schwarze Magie. Keine Kraft möge sie noch so stark sein kann ihr entkommen. Los macht schon, sonst fliegt ihr beide mit rein. Ihr wollte doch nicht, dass ich eure Frauen zu Witwen mache?"  
  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache, das diese Aktion Lucius wirklich zu zutrauen war taten sie, wie ihnen geheißen. Glücklicherweise war die grüne Flamme so stark wie vorhergesagt.  
  
"Dann machen wir uns mal an die anderen beiden Särge."  
  
"Auf keinen Fall Lucius! Ich habe genug. Mein Sohn hat einen ziemlichen Schrecken bekommen. Mir reicht es. Keine Sargöffnungen mehr!", Goyle war bereits auf den Weg nach draußen, als ihn der Gehstock Lucius mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf am oberen Ende den Weg versperrte.  
  
"Wenn dein Sohn als ein Feigling erzogen wird, dann ist mir das egal, aber du wirst hier bleiben. Sollen sich die Frauen darum kümmern. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig! Los, öffne jetzt den Sarg dort drüben."  
  
Draco musste Grinsen. Kein Wunder, das die beiden solche Memmen waren. Ihre Väter hatten es ihnen nicht anders beigebracht.  
  
Widerstrebend wurden auch noch die anderen beiden Särge geöffnet. In dem einen fanden sie nur eine leere Pergamentrolle, die Lucius an sich nahm, bei dem anderen war Snape bis ans andere Ende der Kammer gesprungen. Crabbe und Goyle ließen schnell den Deckel wieder zurückgleiten. Keiner war scharf darauf herauszufinden, ob auch dieses Skelett lebendig werden konnte. 


	15. Chapter 14

Dank an alle Reviewer!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Mir ist das völlig unbegreiflich. Wieso können wir nicht herausfinden was auf dem Pergament steht? Lucius, du hast doch sonst immer so gute Ideen." Würden nur Malfoys im Raum sein, hätte Malfoy Senior seine Frau zum Teufel gejagt.  
  
"Gebt es auf. Da steht nichts drauf. Der Kerl hat sich einen Spaß gemacht und eine leere Pergamentrolle in einen der Särge hinterlegt, damit solche Dummköpfe wie wir uns den Kopf darüber zerbrechen." Snape zog ein Gesicht, als würde er im tiefsten, stinkigsten Schlamm stecken.  
  
"Völlig unmöglich! Das hat einen Grund, ich weiß es genau."  
  
"NARCISSA, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und geh mit Draco in die Stadt. Hier," Lucius griff in seine Taschen holte mehrere Münzen von hohem Wert hervor. "er braucht einen neuen Zauberstab. Macht euch noch einen schönen Tag."  
  
Draco sprang aus dem Sessel: "Du hast versprochen, das du mit mir gehen würdest um einen neuen Zauberstab zu holen!"  
  
"Wieso braucht Draco einen neuen Zauberstab? Er hat einen. Du willst mich nur loswerden. Aber so einfach wirst du mich nicht los, mein lieber Ehemann!"  
  
"VATER! Ich werde nicht mit Mutter gehen. Du hast gesagt, wir beide würden einen ganz tollen besorgen!"  
  
"Kann mir mal einer sagen, worum es hier jetzt geht?", fragte Mrs. Goyle. Sie saß zusammen mit ihrer Familie an der großen Fensterfront. Doch die Crabbes gegenüber von ihnen zuckten nur unwissend mit den Schultern.  
  
"Na gut, wenn das so ist." Lucius fegte das Geschirr vom Tisch. Sein Geld nahm er wieder an sich. Das Pergament zusammengerollt in der Hand ging er auf den an die Tür gelehnten Severus zu. "Finde heraus wie wir das darauf geschriebene sichtbar machen können. Wenn ich zurück bin, möchte ich Ergebnisse sehen!"  
  
"Du gehst jetzt doch wohl nicht in die Stadt?", Narcissa war aufgesprungen und griff nach Lucius Arm.  
  
"Genau das habe ich vor, wenn ich nicht die Nerven verlieren möchte. Komm jetzt." Letzteres sagte er mit einem Blick auf Draco. Schnell verließen sie das Anwesen. Eine Kutsche wartete bereits darauf sie in die historische Stadt Italiens zu bringen.  
  
"Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen."  
  
"Du hättest eben nicht Mutter dazu aussuchen sollen mit mir einkaufen zu gehen."  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut. Niemand braucht hier zu wissen, was wir letzte Nacht getrieben haben. Und hör jetzt endlich auf mich immer daran zu erinnern." Lucius schauderte bei dem Gedanken an sein Schlammbad, welches er unfreiwillig wegen eines Geistes nehmen musste. Dabei fiel ihm noch die Sache ein, wie er ihn loswerden wollte. Das hatte er bisher vergessen. Sie waren nun aber schon in der Kutsche und auf halben Weg nach Rom. Den Poltergeist musste er wohl später in den Kerker jagen.  
  
########  
  
Dracos neuer Zauberstab war wirklich ein Traum. Innen mit den Schweifhaaren eines Einhornes konnte man bei Berührung die Magie in den Fingern pulsieren spüren. Das tiefschwarze Zedernholz umschmeichelte seine Haut.  
  
"Los, hier rein."  
  
Das war Lucius, der, gefolgt von einem noch genervter dreinblickenden Snape, in Dracos Zimmer kam. Leise schloss er die Tür.  
  
"Sehr gut, du bist schon dabei dich mit deinem neuen Zauberstab vertraut zu machen. Pass mal auf." Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine hohe Bodenvase. "Greenalies Enflamare." Sofort brodelte in der Vase ein grünes Feuer. Nicht so ganz groß wie das in der Grabkammer von heute morgen, aber es war der selbe Spruch. "Hast du dir den Spruch gemerkt? Wenn wir wieder runtergehen, solltest du ihn beherrschen, denn ich glaube, den könnten wir jetzt öfters gebrauchen."  
  
"Dieser Zauber ist viel zu schwierig für einen Fünftklässler!"  
  
"Severus, wenn du nicht immer nur an deine vertrottelten Schlammblüter denken würdest, die du Tag für Tag unterrichtest, wüßtest du, dass schon alleine eine besondere Reinheit des Blutes Kräfte entfesseln kann, die denen des Abschaums über sind. Draco wird das schon hinbekommen. Nicht wahr, mein Sohn?" Lucius setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu dem blonden Slytherin.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Vater.", doch so ganz sicher war er damit nicht.  
  
Das falsche Lächeln seines Vaters brannte ihn in den Augen. Mit zynischer Stimme forderte er ihn auf es mal zu probieren. Draco rutschte vom Bett und stellte sich vor die Bodenvase. Die grüne Flame seines Vaters war inzwischen wieder von selbst erloschen.  
  
"Greenalis Enflamare."  
  
"Wohl war, reines Blut schafft es wirklich hervorragend mit schwarzer Magie und einem schwierigen Spruch umzugehen. Ein solch grünes Glimmen bringen alle zustande! Doch nur wenigen ist es wirklich gelungen ihn zu perfektionieren. Wie es dir gelungen ist mein Freund, vermag ich nicht zu sagen, aber du tust besser daran, deine besonderen Künste für dich zu behalten und nicht allzusehr damit zu prahlen.", Severus setzte sich neben Lucius auf das Bett. Er hatte die Pergamentrolle aus der Grabkammer in der Hand.  
  
"Das wird schon noch. Beim ersten Mal klappt es oftmals mit der Betonung noch nicht so richtig. Los Draco, versuch es gleich noch einmal!"  
  
Lucius Blick sagte aber etwas anderes! Draco musste sich jetzt wirklich stark konzentrieren, wenn er nicht etwas besseres zu stande brachte, dann gnade ihm.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin versuchte all seine magischen Kräfte in den Fingerspitzen zu bündeln um diese mit denen des Stabes zu verbinden. Mit befehlender Stimme sprach er die Formel. Er konnte spüren, wie ihn eine seltsame Wärme durchzog, sich bündelte und in Form einer grünen Flamme in der Vase materialisierte.  
  
"Na bitte, Severus. Was habe ich dir gesagt? Die Flamme ist zwar noch nicht perfekt, aber das wird noch."  
  
"Wirklich erstaunlich. Anscheinend lummern in dir größere Kräfte als man bisher angenommen hat, Draco."  
  
War das wirklich er, der diesen überaus komplizierten Zauber bewirkt hatte? Beim zweiten Mal! Wahnsinn. Könnte man damit auch Potter eins auswischen? Nein, lieber nicht. Dumbeldore würde ihn aus Hogwarts werfen, wenn er auch nur einen kleinen Funken schwarzen Magie in der Schule anwenden würde. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
"Ähm, Moment mal! Bekomme ich jetzt nicht eine weitere Verwarnung von Hogwarts? Die bekommen doch alles sofort mit."  
  
"Nein. Was auch immer für magische Barrieren auf diesem Grundstück errichtet wurden, nichts kann sie durchdringen.", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Das wusste ich nicht.", sagte Draco.  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Dementsprechend war ich auch überrascht, als ich nach meinem letzen Besuch hier von Professor Dumbledore erfuhr, dass er mich überall hat suchen lassen, aber nicht finden konnte." Snape war bereits kurz vor Fertigstellung mit Lucius hier gewesen um eventuelle Fallen auszuschalten. Doch in den Wohnbereichen konnten sie nur wenige finden.  
  
"Was wollt ihr eigentlich in meinem Zimmer? Es ging doch sicherlich nicht nur darum, mir einen Zauber beizubringen."  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, sind wir auf der Flucht vor deiner Mutter und unseren überaus netten Gästen. Manchmal stechen sich die Familien Goyle und Crabbe gegenseitig an unnatürlicher Blödheit aus."  
  
"Und mit dem Pergament sind wir auch keinen Schritt weitergekommen." Severus Snape entrollte die immer noch blanke Schriftrolle.  
  
Der junge Malfoy kroch wieder auf die breite Fläche seines Bettes. "Könnte es nicht auch solche ein Zauber sein, wie in Lord Voldemorts altes Tagebuch?"  
  
"Das haben wir als erstes probiert. Hat nicht funktioniert.", meinte Lucius mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung.  
  
"Also warst doch du es der das Tagebuch nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt hat!" Bisher hatte Lucius gegenüber seines Freundes diese Tatsache immer bestritten. Nun, zumindest hat er sie nicht wirklich zugegeben.  
  
"Severus, darum geht es jetzt überhaupt nicht. Vergiss unser Gespräch von gestern nicht. Wir haben beide unsere dunklen Geheimnisse."  
  
"Hey, was machen wir nun?", fragte ein ungeduldiger Draco. Zwar hätte es ihn schon sehr interessiert, worum es bei dem besagten Gespräch der beiden Männer gegangen wäre, aber ihm erzählte man hier sowieso nichts.  
  
"Zaubertinte funktioniert nicht. Einen Enttarnungszauber haben wir auch schon gesprochen, sogar einen Zeitspruch." Snape war am Ende mit seinem Können. Der Zeitspruch war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Damit verjüngert man die Zellstruktur eines bestimmten Gegenstandes, um das ehemals lesbare wieder sichtbar zu machen. Die zahlreichen Bibliotheken der Zaubererwelt wurden regelmäßig mit diesem Zauber belegt. Doch bei dieser Schriftrolle wurde nicht mal die Farbe wieder frisch.  
  
"Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Im Moment fällt mir auch nichts mehr. Ich kann aber auch nicht glauben das da nichts drauf sein soll. Es passt einfach nicht zu unserer Familie."  
  
"Nun hör mal, Lucius. Nachdem was ich so mitbekommen habe damals und dein Abenteuer heute Nacht. Dieser eine Teil deiner Familie ist nicht so wie alle anderen. Möglich wäre hier alles."  
  
"Onkel Severus war auch schon mit dir da unten? Wieso hast du ihm das mit heute Nacht erzählt? Ich dachte, das soll niemand erfahren."  
  
"Weil es Dinge gibt, Draco, in bei denen ich doch gewisse Kreise habe, die in die Angelegenheiten mit eingebunden werden." Eigentlich hatte Lucius seinen Freund damals mitgenommen, damit dieser vorging und ihm selbst nichts passierte. Moralischer Ratschlag spielte hier ein untergeordnete Rolle.  
  
"Vielleicht ist dies ja die Schatzkarte von der dein Ahn gesungen hat."  
  
Lucius und Draco sahen Snape an. Es war in dem Lied von letzter Nacht die Rede von einem Schatz, aber nicht davon, das es eine Karte dazu gebe.  
  
"Er hat von keiner Karte gesungen. Von einem Schatz ja, aber von keiner Karte.", sagte Lucius.  
  
"Trotzdem muss es irgendwo aufgezeichnet sein, wo dieser Schatz liegt."  
  
"Na gut. Draco, hol die anderen, wir gehen noch mal runter. Wenn möglich finden wir dort ja einen Hinweis, wie man die Schriftrolle entziffern kann."  
  
#########  
  
"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Lucius.", Narcissa hatte unbedingt darauf bestanden mitkommen zu dürfen. Nun stand sie hier am Eingang zu der Grabkammer. Fröstelnd und verängstigt.  
  
"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee! Los, Crabbe, Goyle! Öffnet nochmals den Sarg. Wir haben heute morgen etwas übersehen. Anders kann es nicht sein."  
  
"Meinst du, dein Vater ist größenwahnsinnig geworden? Hier unten ist es verdammt gefährlich. Selbst der dunkle Lord jagt mir nicht soviel Angst ein." Dieser Kommentar von Vincent Crabbe erntete einen ziemlich erniedrigenden Blick von Draco.  
  
"Halts Maul du Angsthase."  
  
"Na, na, Draco. Wir sind hier doch unter kultivierten Leuten.", sagte Lucius an seiner Seite.  
  
"Boah, ich glaubs nicht. Du hattest recht Lucius. Da ist tatsächlich was."  
  
Vater und Sohn Malfoy waren sofort zwischen Mr. Crabbe und Goyle und sahen über den Rand des Sarges in das Innere.  
  
"Die Treppe war aber gestern noch nicht da.", meinte Draco nüchtern.  
  
"Natürlich war sich nicht da, weil es ein fester Steinboden war auf dem die Schriftrolle lag.", Lucius hatte bereits ein Bein über den Rand geschwungen um in die Tiefe zu steigen. "Gebt mir eine der Fackeln.  
  
Narcissa kreischte auf. "Bist du des Wahnsinns. Du kannst doch nicht da runter steigen. Was ist, wenn da unten noch Dutzende dieser Skelette von denen ihr mir erzählt habt, hausen?"  
  
"Dann werde ich sie eben verbrennen. Und nun gebt mir endlich eine Fackel!"  
  
Draco hatte eine von der Wand genommen und gab sie seinem Vater. Er sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Natürlich kannst du mitkommen. Du musst sogar!" Dann stieg er vorsichtig hinunter, während Draco ebenfalls in den Sarg kletterte. Narcissa versuchte ihren Sohn noch abzuhalten, aber sie war zu langsam. Von unten ertönte die befehlende Stimmte Lucius'.  
  
"Severus! Wo bleibt ihr. Wollt ihr Draco und mich alleine lassen?"  
  
"Geh nicht runter!" Narcissa klammerte sich an Snapes Arm. "Tut mir leid, meine Liebe, ich kann nicht anders. Dein Mann hat mich voll in der Hand."  
  
"Mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht, aber ich denke mal, wir sollten auch hinterher. Gregory, es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du deinem alten Herrn folgst. Ich weiß nicht, wie gefährlich es dort unten ist, womöglich werde ich dir vielleicht nicht helfen können."  
  
"Geh nur. Vincent und ich halten hier solange die Stellung.", der Mut in der Stimme war mit allen erdenklichen Kräften hervorgerufen. Am liebsten hätte er sich wimmernd in eine Ecke gehockt.  
  
So machte sich auch die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle auf in das Innere des Sarges. Vincent Crabbe zitterte schon wieder am ganzen Körper als stehe er auf purem Eis.  
  
Kurz entschlossen lies sich auch noch Narcissa von den beiden Slytherinjungen über den Rand helfen um den Männern zu folgen. Da es ziemlich dunkel war, kam sie nur langsam voran. Schnell merkte sie, dass sich die Treppe kreisend nach unten bewegte. Rechts und links gab es kein Geländer so hatte sie enorme Mühe nicht auf eine der beiden Seiten hinunter zu stürzen. Doch sie hatte es geschafft. Lucius hatte die Fackel an Goyle gegeben, der sich im Kreis drehte um die Umgebung genauer zu betrachten.  
  
"Narcissa, was tust du hier?", fragte Lucius genervt.  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, rümpfte nur die Nase.  
  
Wo auch immer sie jetzt waren. Das Licht der kleinen Fackel reichte nicht bis zur Decke hinauf. Die Treppe hatte sie tiefer in das Erdreich geführt, als beim Abstieg angenommen. In der näheren Umgebung konnten sie in regelmäßigen Abständen konisch geformte Säulen entdecken. In welche Richtung man sich auch drehte, nirgendwo ließ sich ein Ende ausmachen.  
  
"Wir sollten uns ein wenig umsehen.", schlug Draco vor.  
  
"Was machen wir, wenn wir uns verlaufen? Hier sieht alles so gleich aus.", sagte eine ängstliche Stimme die zu Mr. Goyle gehörte.  
  
"Das ist kein Problem. Guidario." Aus Snapes Zauberstabspitze kam eine dünner roter Faden. Er heftete sich an die unterste Stufe. "Jetzt können wir uns nicht mehr verlaufen."  
  
"Dann los. Ich schlage vor wir nehmen erst mal den direkten Weg gerade aus." Lucius packte seinen Sohn am Oberarm, da dieser gerade mit seiner Neugierde dabei war in der anderen Richtung herumzuscharwenzeln und lief eiligen Schrittes voran.  
  
So, gibt es hier nun wandelnde Skelette oder nicht? ^^ Ein Glück, das Narcissa mit in die Kammer ist, jetzt habe ich noch mehr Möglichkeiten hier unten. (hähä) Vielleicht kommen noch ein paar Orks, oder unsere Zaubererfreunde treffen auf die Gefährten. (huwahhh,) ne, soviel Quatsch auf einmal verträgt die Story nicht, seid gespannt, wie es weiter geht. Ich zumindest weiß es bereits! ;þ 


	16. Chapter 15

Reviews: Als erstes einmal vielen Dank! Eigentlich hatte ich ja ursprünglich nur zehn Kapitel geplant, doch dann ist irgendwie die Story aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie viele Kapitel das jetzt noch werden. Es könnte nach den nächsten zwei Schluss sein oder in einer unendlichen Geschichte ausarten. Ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich so die Kontrolle über die Handlung verliere. (kopf schüttelt) Nun, erwartet nicht zuviel von diesem Chapter, ist einfach nur schlecht und verdammt kurz. Hab heute mal zuviel außerhalb der Story geschrieben...  
  
Was wird mit Narcissa? Das Problem ist, sie wird selbst in den Büchern nie wirklich erwähnt. Ich erhoffe mir jetzt im fünften Band mehr Einsicht. Sie ist nur ziemlich nervig, aber ich denke da ist schon irgendwas an Gefühlen zwischen ihr und Lucius vorhanden. Wir werden sehen...  
  
Snape habe ich nun wirklich nicht getroffen und ich kann seine Rolle in dieser Story überhaupt nicht leiden! Der ist absolut nicht er selbst. (zumindest meine Sicht)  
  
So, das waren jetzt mal ein paar Erklärungen und ich hoffe jetzt ist einiges klarer, ansonsten wird der weitere Verlauf der Story schon noch klären, wie sich alles entwickelt. Drückt mir aber die Daumen, dass ich jetzt nicht so schnell wieder durch Schule und Arbeit an meinen Fortsetzungen behindert werde, wie die letzen Wochen. Echt belastend. Wenn man einmal aufhört kann man sich gar nicht mehr aufraffen.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Halt, stopp, warte!" Draco hatte seinen Arm aus dem festen Griff von Lucius befreit. Dieser wollte ihn gerade anfahren, aber sein Sohn kam ihm zuvor: "Sieh nur, hier an der Säule."  
  
"Sind das Gravuren?", fragte Narcissa.  
  
Lucius fuhr mit der Hand über den kalten Stein. "Nein. Das ist keine Schrift."  
  
"Vermutlich nur irgendeine Schmiererei des Bauherrn. Wahrscheinlich hatte der gerade eine Inspiration und da ihm keine Staffelei zur Hand war, nahm er die Stützpfeiler." Snape verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Sieht nicht so aus, würde ich sagen."  
  
"Stimmt." Lucius war der selben Ansicht wie sein Sohn. "Diese Kennzeichnungen haben einen bestimmten Sinn."  
  
"Hoffentlich nicht den uns in eine Falle zu führen.", sagte Mr. Crabbe mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Wenn ich dich hier unten nicht brauchen würde, mein lieber Freund, dann hätte ich dich schon längst im höchsten Turm eingesperrt.", zischte Lucius schneidend ohne dabei den Blick und die Hand von der Kennzeichnung an der Säule zu nehmen.  
  
Irgend jemand zupfte gerade zaghaft an seinem Umhang. Lucius drehte den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung. Narcissa! "Hat diese Gravur etwas mit der an der Säule dahinter zu tun?"  
  
"Ist da noch etwas?"  
  
Narcissa nickte.  
  
"Los, seht euch alle Säulen um diese hier an!" Sie schwärmten aus.  
  
Draco hatte sich die zwei nächsten Säulen links von der Gekennzeichneten vorgenommen. "Hier ist nichts."  
  
Snape war das einfach zu suspekt. Er stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen steif da.  
  
Die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle nahmen sich die Säulen davor und rechts vor, doch auch sie konnten nichts erkennen. Lucius war mit seiner Frau zu der Vorderen gegangen. Nun besah er sich die Linke. "Hier ist etwas." Dann fügte er noch mehr zu sich selbst hinzu: "Seltsam. Es sind immer wieder andere Symbole."  
  
"Ist es ein Code?", fragte Draco.  
  
Lucius sah den jungen Slytherin an. "Severus. Schreib dir alle Symbole auf, in der Reihenfolge in der wir sie passieren." Narcissa hatte ihren Mann soeben noch eine vierte Säule mit den seltsamen Gravuren gezeigt, die vor der stand, bei der ihr Mann und ihr Sohn soeben waren.  
  
"Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa vor ihnen zu folgen?", fragte Mr. Goyle.  
  
"Doch natürlich. Für mich sieht das nach einem eindeutigen Wegweiser aus.", antwortete Lucius selbstsicher.  
  
"Und wozu soll ich mir dann die Symbole notieren, wenn es nur Wegweiser sind?", Snape hatte bereits wieder das Pergament und die Feder, die er sich herbeigezaubert hatte, sinken lassen. Lucius wollte ihn doch bloß wieder Ärgern. Warum sonst, soll er den Mist notieren?  
  
"Natürlich kann auch ich mich mal irren. Wir sollten sehen, wieviel verschiedene Symbole es gibt. Wenn es Wegweiser sind..."  
  
"...dann sind für die selben Richtungen immer die selben Symbole benutzt worden.", beendete Draco den Satz für seinen Vater.  
  
Nicht schlecht mein Sohn, dachte Lucius. "Doch gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, dass wir an dem Ort, an dem diese Kennzeichnungen uns führen werden, diese Symbole noch mal brauchen werden."  
  
Snape begann mit genervten Gesichtsausdruck die Symbole abzupinseln.  
  
"Ob es eine geheime Botschaft ist? Ein Hinweis auf einen Schatz?", die Augen Mr. Goyles konnten vor Gier nicht mehr größer werden.  
  
"Ich glaube eher sie führen direkt in eine Höhle mit gefrässigen Monstern, die uns alle mit einem Haps verschlingen werden." Mr. Crabbe wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte genug von diesem unsäglichen Haus.  
  
"Das werden wir ja noch sehen." Lucius folgte seinem Sohn, der bereits vier Säulen weiter gewandert ist und aus Mangel an Licht auf den Rest warten musste. Schnell wurde der blonde Slytherin aber von seinem Vater am Weitergehen gehindert. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, wenn Draco hier unten verloren ging.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Symbole zwar immer wieder wiederholt wurden, aber nicht in Form von Wegangaben. Sollten es die Bezeichnungen von links, rechts, vorne, hinten sein, dann dürften sie nur vier verschiedene Antreffen. Dies war jedoch ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Es sah immer mehr danach aus, als hätte hier jemand eine Botschaft hinterlassen. Eine Botschaft die vielleicht am Ende des Weges zu entschlüsseln wäre oder vor einer Falle warnte? Diese Fragen gingen Lucius immer mehr durch den Kopf.  
  
Auch Draco machte sich so seine Gedanken. Da sein Onkel Severus zu sehr mit der Notierung der Kennzeichnungen beschäftigt war, hatte Narcissa die Aufgabe übernommen, eine Spur zum Ausgang aus diesem Gewölbe zu legen. Eine Idee, die gar nicht so schlecht war. Niemand hätte bei der Entfernung, die sie bereits zurückgelegt hatten den Weg zurück gefunden.  
  
Die letzen paar Minuten meinte Draco öfters aus den Augenwinkeln ein Vorbeihuschen im Dunklen zu erkennen. Ein weißer Schimmer flog zwischen den Säulen hin und her. Zumindest nahm er es soweit wahr. Wie es aussah, bemerkte es keiner von den Erwachsenen. Er wollte nicht als Feigling vor seinem Vater dastehen, daher hielt er sich nah bei ihm und versuchte das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zu verbannen. Aber er hatte sich nicht geirrt und als Snape mit der Notiz von der vorangegangenen Säule fertig war und sie bereits die nächste Gekennzeichnete entdeckt hatten, schraken sie alle ziemlich zusammen, als dieser weiße Schimmer direkt vor ihnen auftauchte.  
  
Lucius fasste sich recht schnell und schüttelte die verschreckte Narcissa von seinem Arm ab. Instinktiv zog er seinen Zauberstab. "Du!", stieß er zornig zischend aus.  
  
"Ja, ich." Der Geist des verstorbenen Alfredo Cesca bürdete sich vor den Zauberern in einer arroganten Weise, die der der Malfoys alle Ehre gemacht hätte. "Hah, jetzt seid ihr sprachlos, ihr verruchter Zauberer. Mehrere hundert Jahre lang habt ihr mich in eurem Kerker gefangenen gehalten, doch nun ist es mir gelungen zu entkommen. So dumm für wie ihr mich immer gehalten habt, bin ich gar nicht. Die Zeit meiner Rache ist endlich reif."  
  
"Wer ist das, Lucius.", flüsterte Narcissa ihrem Mann ins Ohr.  
  
"Ein Mensch der nicht weiß, das nach dem Tod seine Reise ins geheiligte Land beginnt, der er hat den Zug verpasst.", kam die Antwort.  
  
"Wenn überhaupt. Dieser Geist ist noch verblödeter als der der Gryffindors.", natürlich musste Draco ebenfalls seinen Kommentar abgeben.  
  
"Machen wir jetzt Plauderstündchen mit längst vergilbten Geistern oder folgen wir den Symbolen weiter?" Snape war bereits bis zur nächsten Säule vorgegangen und schrieb sich eifrig das neue Symbol auf.  
  
"Ähm,...", Mr. Goyle räusperte sich. "Dann geht's wohl weiter."  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern eine Pause angeordnet zu haben. Natürlich geht es weiter. Dieser Geist ist vollkommen harmlos.", Lucius wandte sich von Signore Cesca ab. Im Schlepptau Ehefrau Narcissa, der nach wie vor ein Schrecken innewohnte und den auf Rauche sinnenden Draco. Dieser hatte noch lange nicht vergessen, was seinem Zauberstab durch diesen Flattermann angetan wurde.  
  
Der Geist des Alfredo Cesca konnte es nicht glauben. Diese Zauberer sind in den letzten Jahrhunderten noch schlimmer geworden. Ließen ihn hier einfach so stehen. "Wenn ihr glaubt, ihr kommt mir so einfach davon habt ihr euch geirrt. ATTACKE!!!!"  
  
Noch im allerletzten Moment konnten sich die Anwesenden zu Boden werfen. Der Geist hatte in beiden Händen Schwerter, die er unkontrolliert hin und her schwang. Dabei flog er durch die Lüften, immer wieder auf einen der Zauberer zu.  
  
"Versucht ihm diese Dinger zu entreißen.", befahl Lucius mit dem Zauberstab schwingend. Leider verfehlte er den Geist immer wieder, so dass ihm nichts übrig blieb als unter ihm weg zu tauchen, sobald dieser auf ihn zukam. Die ganze Sache wäre wesentlich einfach gewesen, hätte er nicht ständig auch noch auf Narcissa acht geben müssen. Sie hätte wirklich nicht mitkommen dürfen. Und wo zum Teufel war Draco?  
  
Severus Snape hatte sich hinter einer der Säulen versteckt und wähnte sich schon in Sicherheit, doch weit gefehlt. Ein knirschen hinter ihm sagte, dass der Geist gerade mit enormer Wucht auf die Säule einschlug. Seine Deckung war dahin. Er konnte nun nur noch versuchen, ein neues Versteck zu finden oder diesen Geist in die Hölle schicken. Ein Blick auf die anderen Anwesenden sagte ihm jedoch, das ihm das nicht so leicht fallen wird.  
  
Draco hatte sich während des Angriffs weiter entfernt in Sicherheit bringen können. Das lag vermutlich auch daran, dass sein Vater Alaster Malfoy verdammt ähnlich sah. Ob ich später auch so aussehe? Wie dem auch sei, der Geist hatte es hauptsächlich auf Lucius abgesehen, der, wie Draco aus der Ferne beobachten konnte, zudem noch damit zu tun hatte, seine Mutter vor dem durchgeknallten Bettlaken zu schützen.  
  
Unbemerkt von dem blonden Jungen schob sich eine bleiche Hand von hinten langsam an ihn heran. Blitzschnell legte sich das eiskalte Fleisch auf den Mund Dracos. Eine zweite zerrte ihn nach hinten in die Dunkelheit. Hierher konnte das Licht der Zauberer nicht mehr erstrahlen.  
  
Es schien eine menschliche Gestalt, die Draco festhielt. Eine Hand hielt noch immer seinen Mund zu. Das sie umgebende Fleisch schien wie tot. Es ging keinerlei menschliche Wärme von ihr aus. Der andere Arm hatte sich um seinen Oberkörper gelegt und hinderte ihn mit unnatürlichen Kräften daran, sich zu wehren. Alles winden und wenden half nichts. Dann hörte er jemanden leise mit einer glockenhellen Stimme flüstern:  
  
"Was meinst du? Ob er lecker ist?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich, aber sieh doch mal dort drüben. Diese Eindringlinge. Erkennst du, wer unter ihnen ist?", sprach Dracos Kidnapper. Auch er hatte eine unnatürlich helle Stimme. Sie klang so engelsgleich.  
  
"Das ist doch... Wie kann das sein? Er ist seit hunderten von Jahren tot!"  
  
"Und wir wissen beide wie tot er ist. Aber es besteht kein Zweifel, wenn nicht er, dann doch jemand, der mit ihm in irgendeiner besonderen Verbindung stehen muss."  
  
Kleiner Nachtrag: Jetzt wird im späteren Verlauf nochmals eine unvorhergesehene Wendung eintreten... die Ferien könnten also dieses Jahr länger dauern als erwartet. Draco hat einfach keine Lust mehr auf Schule! 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Der Geist des Signore Cesca machte einen fatalen Fehler, der ihm die Niederlage in seinem Rachefeldzug brachte. Er fuhr unbedacht durch eine der Säulen auf Snape zu. Sein Schwert, aus fester Materie, jedoch knallte gegen den harten Stein und fiel klirrend zu Boden. Lucius reagierte schnell genug, um das Schwert mit einem Zauber außerhalb der Reichweite des durchgeknallten Geistes zu bringen.  
  
Alfredo Cesca bemerkte den Verlust das Schwertes nicht so schnell. Unaufhörlich hieb er auf Snapes Kopf ein, der bei jedem Mal, wenn die Geisterarme in seinen Kopf fuhren, leicht zusammenzuckte. Es ist kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl, wenn einem ein Geist seine Körperteile immer und immer wieder in den Kopf drischt.  
  
"Euer Feldzug gegen die Zaubererschaft wäre erfolgreicher wenn ihr das hier hättet, mein lieber Geisterfreund.", Lucius hielt das Schwert in die Luft.  
  
Snape sah den Geist böse funkelnd an.  
  
"Oh, wann hab ich denn das verloren? Hahaha. Na sowas." Zu sich selbst flüsterte der Geist noch. "Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum kein Blut spritzt."  
  
"Mach das du wegkommst, oder ich bekomme hier wirklich einen Anfall der seinesgleichen sucht." Severus erhob sich vom Boden.  
  
"Tja, wenn das so ist. Man sieht sich. Ciao." Zischend verschwand der Geist in der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Lucius, wenn hier noch mehr solcher Verrücktheiten auf mich warten, dann kehre ich augenblicklich um. Das ist keine Sommerresidenz sondern ein Tollhaus.", sage Snape, während seine Nasenspitze nervös zuckte.  
  
"Glaub mir, ich bin auch nicht besonders erfreut über die Entwicklung. Sind alle unverletzt geblieben?" Sein Blick schweifte langsam durch die Runde. "Gut, dann können wir ja weiter gehen. Crabbe? Wenn du dich damit besser fühlst, dann nimm es bis wir wieder oben sind." Das mit verschiedenen Edelsteinen besetzte Schwert übergab Lucius Mr. Malfoy, der ziemlich bleich im Gesicht war.  
  
"Draco?", rief Narcissa.  
  
Lucius sah nochmals in die Runde und entdeckte nun das Fehlen seines Sohnes. Lange blieb dieser aber nicht verschwunden. Aus der Dunkelheit tauchten zwei Gestalten auf, die ihn festhielten.  
  
"Oh, nein." Narcissa klammerte sich an Lucius' Arm.  
  
"Was habe ich gesagt?", Snape warf genervt das Pergament mit den Notizen auf den Boden.  
  
Mr. Goyle ging hinter Crabbe, der das Schwert zum Kampf erhob, in Deckung.  
  
"Lassen sie meinen Sohn frei oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, sie eines wirklich grausamen Todes sterben zu lassen.", Lucius trat ein paar Schritte vor.  
  
"Sehen sie genau hin und sie wissen, dass uns ihre albernen Zauberflüche nichts anhaben können. Wir sind bereits einmal gestorben.", sagte die Person, die Draco immer noch fest im Griff hielt. Die Hand fest auf dessen Mund. Dracos Augen verrieten eine aufkeimende Panik, die er niemals zugeben würde.  
  
"Vampire.", kam es verächtlich von Snape. "Mir reicht's. Ich gehe." Wehenden Umhanges machte sich der Professor für Zaubertränke auf den Rückweg. Crabbe und Goyle waren ebenfalls auf dem Sprung ihm zu folgen, doch Lucius hielt Severus mit seinem Gehstock zurück.  
  
"Die haben meinen Sohn.", zischte er in Snapes Ohr. "Wenn du jetzt gehst, wirst du dir wünschen, es niemals getan zu haben."  
  
"Ich glaube, die nehmen uns nicht besonders ernst.", sagte der Vampir mit den blondem, langem Haar. Der, welcher Draco fest im Griff hielt, hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare. Die bleiche Haut reflektierte das Licht der Zauberer furchteinflößend. Ihre Gesichter schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten.  
  
"Beantwortet mir eine Frage.", sagte nun der dunkelhaarige Vampir an Lucius gewandt.  
  
Die eisgrauen Augen des Malfoyoberhauptes waren auf die des Untoten fixiert. Ein Blick, der besagte, dass es keine großen Verhandlungen geben wird. "Nehmt die Finger von meinem Sohn und ich werde darüber nachdenken."  
  
"Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht zu lassen. Die Frage, die ich zu stellen beabsichtige, wird über Freilassung unseres jungen Freundes hier entscheiden." Draco begann nun doch langsam Furcht zu verspüren. Natürlich hatte er volles Vertrauen in seinen Vater. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass er als kleiner Vampirimbiss endete, doch wer wusste schon, wie viele dieser Wesen hier noch in der Dunkelheit lauerten?  
  
Das kalte Fleisch seines Kidnappers auf der Haut verursachte in dem blonden Jungen ein Gefühl des Ekels. Hoffentlich ist das alles bald vorbei.  
  
"Womöglich sollte ich euch auch noch darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Beantwortung meiner Frage nicht nur über das Leben des Jungen hier entscheidend ist, sondern auch über eures. Wenn mir eure Antwort nicht gefällt..." Der Vampir grinste die Zauberergruppe an. Stolz entblößte er die perlweißen (immer mit perl weiß geputzt ^^) Fangzähne.  
  
Narcissa hätte wirklich nicht mitkommen sollen. Lucius führte innerlich einen erbitterten Kampf der Gefühle. Die Wahrung der emotionalen Mauer um seine Person hatte immer oberste Priorität. Seine Frau nahm in diesem Moment mit ihrer Angst erheblichen Einfluss auf diesen Kampf. Er hörte wie sie neben ihm leise schluchzte. Ab und zu brachte sie zwischen den Panikanfällen ein hauchendes: "Tu was, Lucius!", hervor. Doch was konnte er schon tun? Wenn es sich hier um eine Falle seines Ahnen handelte, dann konnte er hier unten kein Sonnenlicht beschwören. Solche Zauber waren blockiert, dafür hat der alte Alaster Sorge getragen. Da war er sich sicher. Jedoch... versuchen konnten sie es ja. Lucius gab Snape ein Zeichen. Snape wollte schon seit jeher den Posten des Lehrers gegen die Dunklen Künste der Macht haben und hatte bereits sämtliche Informationen über Vampire in seinem Gedächtnis abgerufen.  
  
Das habe ich erwarte, dachte Lucius. Snapes Sonnenzauber wirkte überhaupt nicht. Nicht einmal eine Zischen kam aus dessen Zauberstab. Die Vampire lachten nur und Mr. Malfoy konnte die aufkeimende Panik in Dracos Augen erkennen, die ihn flehend ansahen. "Stellt eure Frage!"  
  
"Sagt mir, wer ihr seid!"  
  
Überrascht über die seltsame Frage nahm sich Lucius Zeit mit der Beantwortung. Was erwarteten die beiden von ihm. Würden sie es merken, wenn er log?  
  
"In der Tat, das würden wir. Also, versuch es nicht. Viele von uns sind in der Lage die Gedanken von Sterblichen zu lesen.", antwortete der blonde Vampir.  
  
"Wenn ihr bereits meine Gedanken lesen könnt, dann müsstet ihr doch wissen, dass mein Name Lucius Malfoy ist."  
  
"Nein! Wir können nur lesen, was die betreffende Person uns lesen lässt. Solltet ihr euch für einen Vampir halten, könnten wir nur lesen, dass ihr euch für einen Vampir haltet, aber nicht wer ihr wirklich seid. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass ihr ein Mensch seid, könnten wir bereits am Geruch des Blutes erkennen.", sagte der dunkelhaarige.  
  
"Was ist nun? Lasst ihr nun den Jungen frei?", blaffte Snape die Kidnapper an.  
  
"Geduld, nur geduld." An Snape gewandt: "Seid ihr auch ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy?"  
  
"Nein." Severus war nicht nach großen Erklärungen zu mute.  
  
"Und ihr?", wurden nun auch Crabbe und Goyle gefragt. Beide schüttelten sie die Köpfe. Der blonde Vampir war näher an die Zauberer herangetreten. Langsam ging er auf Narcissa zu. Lucius zog sie hinter sich. "Das ist meine Frau."  
  
Zähne bleckend sagte der Blonde: "Also eine Malfoy."  
  
Lucius wurde das zu bunt: "Ihr sagtet eine Frage. Gebt ihr mir meinen Sohn wieder oder wollte ihr jetzt ein Festmahl anrichten?"  
  
"Wir werden ihn gehen lassen. Seht ihr." Der Vampir nahm seine Hand vom Mund Dracos, hielt ihn aber immer noch locker im Griff, damit er sich nicht selbständig machen konnte. "Doch erlaubt mir noch eine letzte Frage. Wie habt ihr diesen Ort gefunden?"  
  
"Ihr erwartet doch jetzt nicht etwa, dass ich hier stundenlang die Umstände unseres Hierseins erkläre?", Lucius konnte es nicht glauben. Machten sich diese Vampire über ihn lustig? Was hatte es sie zu interessieren, was er hier unten tat?  
  
"Eigentlich erwarten wir das. Euch sollte bekannt sein, dass es uns nichts ausmacht, wenn eure Geschichte länger dauert. Wir haben soviel Zeit wie wir wollen.", der blonde Vampir ist wieder zu seinem Gefährten zurückgekehrt.  
  
Snape stürzte mit wütenden Schritten auf die Vampire zu und zog Draco unsanft aus deren Griff. Stieß ihn in Richtung Lucius Malfoy und motzte die Vampire an: "Macht's euch nicht zu gemütlich, meine Fassung dauert keine paar Stunden. In diesem verdammten Schloss wurde durch den Jungen und seinen Freunden eine geheime Grabkammer entdeckt und die Frage nach dem Erbauer dieser Residenz weckte die Neugier der Kinder und ihrer Väter. Nicht lange und sie entdeckten den geheimen Zugang zu dieser unterirdischen Vampirresidenz, wo sie nun die krakeligen Säulenschmiererei ihres Ahnen gefolgt sind, die uns in diese missliche Lage brachte.", damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu den anderen.  
  
Draco befand sich nun in einer festen Umarmung von seiner Mutter. Glücklicherweise war sie noch ängstlich genug um ihn nicht mit feuchten Küssen zu überhäufen. Das hatte sie drauf. Lucius hatte seine kalte Mauer der Emotionslosigkeit um sich wieder aufgebaut. Narcissa und Draco überlies er sich selbst, während er ein paar Schritte auf die beiden Vampire zuging. "Wir haben euch Rede und Antwort gestanden, nun seid ihr dran. Seid ihr von Alaster Malfoy als Wachen für diesen Ort hier unten rekrutiert worden? Was ist es, das ihr bewachen sollt?"  
  
"Das ist im Prinzip richtig. Wir wurden von ihm beauftragt, diesen Ort vor allen Eindringlingen zu schützen. Damals während der großen Vampirverfolgungen kam uns dieses Angebot mehr als gelegen. Wo konnten wir noch hin, ohne in Angst leben zu müssen, die nächste Nacht nicht mehr erleben zu können. Er gab uns einen Ort, an dem wir sicher sein konnten. Als Gegenleistung sorgten wir dafür, dass außer ihm niemand hier unten gehen und walten konnte, wie er wollte. Doch warum wir dies tun sollten, wissen wir nicht.", antwortete der ehemalige Kidnapper Dracos.  
  
"Wenn ihr schon so lange hier seid, müsst ihr doch wissen, was sich hier unten verbirgt.", sagte Narcissa, während sie Draco übers Haar strich.  
  
"Gar nichts bewachen die hier unten. Dieser Verrückte hat hier unten nur so zum Spaß Wachen aufgestellt. Vielleicht empfand er dabei irgendeine seltsame Befriedigung unter seiner Residenz in den Katakomben Vampiren ein Obdach zu bieten.", sagte Snape.  
  
"Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Ihr müsst verstehen, das vieles von Wert für uns nicht dieselbe Wertschätzung entgegenbringt, wie euch. Es gibt hier einiges, was für euch Reichtum darstellen könnte. Für uns ist es nur wertloser Plunder. In all den Jahren, gibt es hier unten wohl kaum noch einen Fleck, der noch nicht von uns betreten wurde.", sagte der Blonde.  
  
"Er schien etwas zu bewahren. Etwas, dass nur für ihn einen gewissen Wert hatte und nicht in die falschen Hände geraten durfte. Das Säulenlabyrinth hier unten hat schon vielen dunklen Gestalten den Tod gebracht. Die Zugänge sind mit mehreren Fallen gesichert und der Zugang versteckt. Geht jetzt, wir werden den anderen Bescheid sagen, das sie euch nichts tun sollen. Die Nachfahren Alasters müssen genauso geschützt werden, wie er selbst.", sagte der dunkelhaarige Vampir und wollte gerade in der Dunkelheit verschwinden als ihm noch etwas einfiel: "Ihr meintet, er sei nicht ganz bei Sinnen gewesen. Habe ich euch da zuvor richtig verstanden?" Die Frage war an Snape gewandt.  
  
"Da habt ihr richtig gehört."  
  
"Leider deuten viele Dinge daraufhin. Nur gibt es einfach zu viele Geheimnisse um seine Person, als das ich die Verrücktheit meines Ahnen anerkenne.", fügte Lucius seinem Freund Severus noch bei.  
  
Der Vampir lächelte. "Dann muss es wirklich von Wert sein, was hier unten ist. Alaster war nicht verrückt. Nein. Er war ein intelligenter, umsichtiger Mann. Sucht euren Weg. Ich bin mir sicher, was ihr finden werdet, wird in hohem Maße euren Anforderungen entsprechen. Vielleicht könnt auch ihr den Schatz in dem entdecken, was für uns keine Bedeutung hat."  
  
Somit verschwanden die Vampire und die Zauberer sahen sich wieder allein in den unendlichen Weiten der Säulenhalle.  
  
To be continue......  
  
Anm: hoffe die Zeitfehler sind dieses Mal nicht so hervorstechend. Hatte in dieser Hinsicht noch nie den Durchblick. Schreibe einfach frei nach Schnauze. Mal sehen wie ich morgen draufbin, dann gibt's die große Entdeckung! Nun, so groß ist es auch nicht, aber wir verlassen mal die Säulenhalle. Dann könnte es aber dauern mit den neuen Fortsetzungen, denn sofern nicht mein Exemplar in dem geklauten Laster war, werde ich die nächste Zeit mit HP 5 verbringen. "freu" Na und dann ist da auch noch zwei Wochen Schule die ich irgendwie rumbringen muss. Hab keine Lust, muss noch drei oder vier Schulaufgaben schreiben und da sollte ich vielleicht mal lernen. (jetzt hab ich schon wieder soviel gelabert.) Oh weh, jetzt hätte ich beinahe vergessen für die Reviews zu danken! ^^ Weiß doch dass ihr es gut meint, doch habe ich auch immer Angst, dass die Leute nur aus Höflichkeit etwas nettes schreiben. Tja, von Freunden hört man da nie was anderes.... 


	18. Chapter 17

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Als sie weiter den Symbolen folgten, durfte Draco kein einziges Mal mehr von der Seite seines Vaters weichen. Der schien zu glauben, sein Sohn würde nichts als Ärger verursachen. Auch Snape hatte sein Fett wegbekommen. Da er das Pergament mit den Aufzeichnungen zuvor in irgendeine dunkle Ecke geworfen hatte, befahl Lucius ihm dieses wieder zu finden, während der Rest den Symbolen weiter folgte. Mr. Goyle wurde als Schreiber auserkoren.  
  
Die Zeit schien sich ewig hinzuziehen, bis sie auch nur etwas Licht am Ende erkennen konnten. Draco glaubte in einiger Entfernung etwas zu erkennen, doch wenn es sich nicht erneut um einen Geist handelte, konnte es nur eine Halluzination sein. Die anderen schienen nichts zu bemerken. Allerdings war das im Falle des Geistes auch so gewesen. Ach, zum Teufel mit diesen Gedanken. Der blonde Slytherin versuchte seiner Gedanken Herr zu werden indem er sich voll und ganz auf den durch Symbolen gekennzeichneten Weg konzentrierte.  
  
"Seht ihr auch dort hinten Licht?", fragte Mr. Crabbe zaghaft.  
  
"Ja, schon eine ganze Weile.", antwortete Narcissa.  
  
"Anscheinend ist dies unser Bestimmungsort. Wir sollten nicht so lange herumtrödeln. Kommt."  
  
Irrte sich Draco oder hatte er gerade einen Hauch von Aufregung in der Stimme seines Vaters vernommen? Dem kräftigen Zug an seinem Arm zu urteilen konnte diese Frage mit einem eindeutigen Ja beantwortet werden.  
  
**********  
  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein hell erleuchteter Raum. Sie waren durch einen kleinen Torbogen getreten. Aufgrund des grellen Lichtes, welches aus dem Torbogen in die dunkle unendliche Weite der Säulenhalle schien wusste keiner was sie auf der anderen Seite erwarten würden.  
  
Die Wände neben dem Torbogen waren innen aus Glas, so dass sie in die Säulenhalle blicken konnten. Der Boden bestand ausschließlich aus Erde. Überall wucherten Pflanzen. In der Mitte stand ein großer steinerner Stamm oder Säule, so genau konnte das keiner sagen.  
  
"Es ist wunderschön hier. Sieh nur die Blumen dort.", Narcissa zeigte auf ein Blumenbeet mit lila Blüten. Der Griff ihres Mannes hielt sie jedoch an Ort und Stelle und ihr Verlangen, die Blumen zu pflücken konnte nicht gestillt werden.  
  
"Keiner fasst etwas an!", herrschte Lucius die Zauberer an und zog seinen Sohn am Kragen hinter sich her um Narcissa außer Reichweite der Planzen zu bringen. "Goyle, hol Severus!"  
  
Mr. Goyle rannte sofort aus dem Raum, um den Professor für Zaubertränke zu suchen.  
  
"Wo kommt nur das Licht her?", fragte Narcissa und regte suchend den Kopf.  
  
"Sieh lieber nicht nach oben. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass dies alles mit einem Zauber zusammenhängt. Am Ende wirst du noch blind.", meinte Lucius und zog seine Familie an den steinernen Stamm.  
  
"Was meinst du was das ist?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Vielleicht hatte sich Alaster in den Kopf gesetzt die größte Skulptur der Welt zu errichten. Das ist im Moment die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit.", sagte Lucius.  
  
"Damit liegst du falsch!", Severus war nun zu ihnen gestoßen. Er passte überhaupt nicht in diese Umgebung. Der Boden mit Grünzeug überhäuft, darauffallendes grelles Licht und Severus Snape mit pechschwarzen Haaren, bleichem Gesicht und schwarzem Umhang.  
  
"Das Ding ist reiner Felsen!", antwortete Lucius.  
  
"Vater." Draco zupfte am Umhang Lucius'.  
  
"Ich bitte dich Lucius. Das ist doch kein Felsen.", sagte Severus.  
  
"Vater." Draco zupfte fester.  
  
"Was ist denn?", keifte Lucius.  
  
"Sieh jetzt mal nach oben.", sagte sein Sohn und zeigte nach oben.  
  
"Was soll denn...", doch als Lucius nach oben blickte, sah er was sein Sohn meinte und auch was Severus Snape ihm zu sagen versucht hatte. Über ihnen erstreckte sich eine saftig, grüne Baumkrone. Die Steinsäule wurde weiter oben zu harter Rinde, aus der vereinzelte kleine Äste zweigten, die jedoch bereits allesamt verdorrt waren und schon die ersten Anzeichen einer Versteinerung trugen. Noch etwas höher bildeten die Äste ein undurchschaubares Dickicht.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Mr. Crabbe.  
  
"Wonach siehts denn aus?", zischte Snape.  
  
"Ein echter Stammbaum! Darum die Fallen und die Vampire da draußen.", sagte Lucius ehrfurchtsvoll.  
  
"Die hier nicht rein können, weil der Baum viel Licht benötigt.", sagte Snape. Er kam näher und betastete den steinernen Stamm.  
  
"Ich hab immer gedacht Stammbäume seien Ahnentabellen. So wie unser Ahnenbuch.", kam es von Draco.  
  
"Aber sie existieren auch in Form von Bäumen.", antwortete ihm sein Vater. "Er ist gigantisch. Wie alt der wohl ist?"  
  
"Hieß es nicht mal, die wären alle ausgestorben?", fragte Mr. Goyle.  
  
"Falsch! Der Beweis für ihre Existenz steht hier direkt vor uns." Snape hatte seine Hand bereits wieder zurückgezogen und sah sich um. "Diese Pflanzen und Kräuter hier eignen sich hervorragend für einige wirklich ausgefallene Tränke. Teilweise gelten ein paar davon ebenfalls als bereits ausgestorben."  
  
"Nicht wahr? Sie sind wirklich hübsch!" Narcissa war entzückt. Leider hatte ihr Mann sie bereits wieder losgelassen und sie konnte sich zu einigen Blumen unweit Professor Snapes niederknien. Sie riß eine der Blüten aus, schnupperte daran und fiel bewußtlos in das Beet.  
  
Lucius hielt sich mit der freien Hand die Schläfe mit der anderen hielt er immer noch Draco. Hätte er Narcissa nur nicht losgelassen. "Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass keiner was anfasst?"  
  
"Keine Sorge. Die Betäubung lässt recht schnell wieder nach.", meinte Snape trocken, als er sich leicht mit dem Oberkörper über die Bewußtlose Frau beugte. "Das ist Mieswurz. Gibt einen guten Schlaftrunk ab. Bis zu vier Monaten, wenn man ihn entsprechend stark braut."  
  
"Dann lass sie liegen. Sehen wir uns lieber mal dort hinten um. Da scheint eine Kammer zu sein.", Lucius bedeutete Goyle bei seiner Frau zu bleiben, falls die doch schneller wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen sollte. Hoffen tat er es nicht, denn wer weiß, was die anderen Blumen hier anrichteten. Am Ende war er dann plötzlich mit einem Warzenschwein verheiratet. Bei dem Gedanken lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Eine Schande wäre das.  
  
Ein großes quadratisches Loch in der Mauer gegenüber des Eingangs bildete den Zugang zu einer Art Kammer. Eine Kammer, die vollgestopft mit Büchern, Pergamentrollen und Schreibutensilien war. Feine Spinnweben bedeckten die Einrichtung. Ein Staubfilm in dem sich eine Maus mühelos ein behagliches zu Hause einrichten könnte lag auf den Möbeln.  
  
Mitten im Raum stand ein mit rotem Samt überzogener Diwan. Draco betrachtete die darauf ausgebreiteten Bücher. "Rezepte für Zaubertränke. Sprüche zur Abwehr von hausierenden Muggeln. Wie schütze ich mein Heim vor Muggeln. Tausend Sprüche für den angehenden Schwarzmagier.", las er die Buchtitel, die durch die Zeit noch nicht verwittert waren.  
  
Snape war ebenfalls die Wände entlang gegangen und studierte die einzelnen Buchtitel, dicht gefolgt von Mr. Crabbe. Immer noch ängstlich hielt er das Schwert des Geistes fest in der Hand. Durch den Druck waren seine Knöchel weiß angelaufen. Er war sich sicher. Irgendwo lauerten noch immer schreckliche Skelette, Vampire oder vielleicht sogar Werwölfe. In solch dunklen Gemäuern konnte sich allerlei Ungeheuerlichkeit verstecken.  
  
Lucius hatte unterdessen den Schreibtisch näher in Augenschein genommen. Dicke in teures Leder eingebundene Bücher lagen wild verstreut darauf. Diverse Pergamentrollen, die langsam am vergammeln waren, umgeworfene Tintenfäßer, ausgefranste Federn. Er zog seine Lederhandschuhe aus dem Umhang und zog sich diese über. Dann begann er den Staub und die Spinnweben von den Büchern zu wischen. Nacheinander durchblätterte er so die einzelnen Bücher.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin wandte sich wieder von dem Diwan ab. Nur zu gerne würde er eines dieser Bücher einsacken, aber die Höhe der Staubschicht schreckte ihn dann doch ab. Sollten hier erst mal einige der Hauselfen sauber machen. Er sah sich nach den anderen um. Sie schienen alle beschäftigt. Sein Vater blätterte unentwegt in den Büchern vom Schreibpult. Er ging zu ihm.  
  
"Ist das was interessantes oder nur noch mehr Verrücktheiten?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Überhaupt nicht. Der Schreiber scheint hier unten ein reges Studium der Zauberei durchgeführt zu haben. Hier, sieh mal." Lucius hatte gerade eine Seite aufgeschlagen und hielt das Buch schräg, damit sein Sohn hineinsehen konnte. "Eine Auflistung, was für Nebenwirkung entstehen können, wenn man die Zutaten für einen Vielsafttrank nicht genau abwiegt. Hier sind sämtliche Möglichkeiten aufgelistet. Das ganze Buch behandelt nur diesen einen Trank. Doch hier hinten", er blätterte die letzten vergilbten Seiten schnell durch. "Scheint er seine Forschungen aufgegeben zu haben."  
  
"Oder er hat nicht mehr gelebt.", meinte Draco.  
  
"Oder das." Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Hast du das schon durch?", der Junge zeigte auf ein kleineres Buch, welches unter einem Stapel versteckt hervor lugte. Lucius griff danach. Es war in einen dunkelgrünen, einer Schlangenhaut gleichen Ledereinband gebunden. Die Ecken verstärkt durch goldene Riemen. Er öffnete den Buchdeckel. Auf der ersten Seite stand in der Mitte Alaster Marcellios Malfoy.  
  
"Ein Tagebuch?", fragte Draco seinen Vater.  
  
"Wäre möglich. Sind hier noch mehr solcher Bücher?" Der Blick Lucius Malfoy's streifte über den Schreibtisch. Er hob noch einige der Bücher an, um zu sehen was darunter lag, aber keines war wie das, welches er in der Hand hielt. "Dort hinten in den Regalen auch nichts mehr?"  
  
"Nein, da sind nur normale Zauberbücher.", antwortete ihm Draco.  
  
Mr. Malfoy drehte sich herum. Snape war ebenfalls dazu übergegangen in einigen der Bücher zu blättern. "Als Meister der Zaubertränke hätte ich von dir eigentlich mehr Vorsicht erwartet Severus.", sagte Lucius und ging auf ihn zu. Dann blieb er aber mitten im Raum stehen.  
  
"Du meinst, weil die Seiten vielleicht vergiftet sein könnten und ich keine Handschuhe trage?" Snape schloss das Buch und stellte es wieder ins Regal zurück.  
  
Lucius hatte gar nicht mehr auf ihn geachtet, sondern ging mal einen Schritt zurück und dann wieder einen vor, um kurz darauf wieder zurück zu gehen.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Hör doch!" Der blonde Slytherin hörte genauer auf die Schritte seines Vaters, wenn er vor und zurück ging. "Das klingt hohl!"  
  
"Würd ich auch sagen.", pflichtete Lucius seinem Sohn bei.  
  
"Oh nein, bitte nicht noch mehr Geheimgänge!", stöhnte Snape.  
  
"Vielleicht ist das eine Falltür für ungebetene Gäste. Doch jetzt klemmt sie, weil keiner mehr hier war um sie zu ölen.", sagte Mr. Crabbe.  
  
"Erinnere mich dran, dein Hirn mal zu ölen.", gab Lucius zurück. "Hier ist tatsächlich eine Falltür, aber keine, die als Falle dienen sollte. Dort und dort sind kleine Scharniere. Durch den ganzen Dreck hier überall, wirkten diese aber wie ein paar abgestorbene Insekten. Ansonsten hätten wir sie schon viel früher entdeckt."  
  
Draco streifte mit seinen Füßen den Staub über den Boden davon. "Hier ist wieder eines dieser seltsamen Symbole." Schneller konnte er die Konzentration seines Vater von der Falltür nicht ablenken.  
  
"Severus, notier dir das. Crabbe, such irgendwas womit wir den Staub hier überall soweit wegwischen können um nach weiteren Symbolen zu suchen."  
  
"So fleißig bei der Hausarbeit? Staubwischen ist ein sehr arbeitsreiches Hobby. Soll ich einige unserer Hauselfen schon mal entlassen?" Narcissa war wieder bei Bewusstsein, doch da sie noch leicht torkelte, stützte Mr. Goyle sie.  
  
Lucius sah auf das Buch, welches er noch immer in der Hand hielt. "Genug für jetzt. Ich denke wir sollten wieder nach oben gehen. Eure Frauen werden sich schon fragen wo wir so lange bleiben."  
  
Das war die lang ersehnte Erlösung für Mr. Crabbe. Freudig ging er voran. Mr. Malfoy jedoch blieb noch einmal vor dem Baum mit dem steinernen Stamm stehen. Er würde gerne hier unten noch bleiben und herausfinden, was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hatte. "Was ist?", fragte ihn Narcissa, die sich bei ihm einhakte.  
  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln wehrte er die Frage ab. "Lass uns nach oben gehen. Mir knurrt schon der Magen. Draco hat bestimmt auch Hunger." Er drehte seinen Kopf, doch den blonden Jungen konnte er nirgends entdecken. Dann tauchte er glücklicherweise doch auf. Er hatte nochmals eine Ehrenrunde in dem Studierzimmer gedreht.  
  
To be continue... 


	19. Chapter 18

Anm: Dank an Drake, mein einzigstes Review für das letzte chapi, .  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Er hasste diese förmlichen Etiketten. Abendessen mit den Gästen, wenn man fertig war, musste noch geredet werden bis der Wein kam und dann noch länger warten bis auch der größte Trunkenbold seinen Durst gestillt hatte. Dabei war Draco doch so begierig darauf auf sein Zimmer zu gehen und all die hier anwesenden Personen weit von sich zu wissen.  
  
Crabbe hatte bestimmt andere Sorgen. Der würde heute Nacht, wie auch der Rest seiner Familie, kein Auge zu tun. Die Geschichte mit den Vampiren hatte seine ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven nur weiter gespannt. Draco's Version der Geschehnisse unterschied sich zwar erheblich von den wirklichen Tatsachen, aber das wusste Crabbe ja nicht. Der blonde Slytherin konnte vor dem Essen sogar Zeuge des Gespräches mit Goyle werden, der den ängstlichen Crabbe für die Nacht in seinem Zimmer haben würde.  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Die Bäuche gefüllt und der Durst gestillt. Der blonde Slytherin gab vor besonders müde von den Strapazen des Tages zu sein, um sich von den anderen beiden Jungen so schnell wie möglich trennen zu können.  
  
Ohne besondere Hast schlurfte er die Treppen hinauf. Am oberen Treppenabsatz stand bereits sein Vater und sah ihn aus strengen Augen an.  
  
"Komm mit.", sagte er und drehte sich um. Schnellen Schrittes stolzierte er auf einen der vielen Räume in den oberen Stockwerken zu.  
  
Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Was konnte sein Vater schon wieder von ihm wollen? Da sich dieser anscheinend in einer schlechten Gemütsverfassung befand, machte sich Draco eiligst daran dem blonden Familienoberhaupt zu folgen.  
  
Lucius hatte eine Tür geöffnet und bedeutete seinem Sohn einzutreten. Er schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Draco auf die Sitzecke zu zugehen. Die Hauselfen hatten bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die meterhohen Staubschichten sind wohl überall im Haus bis auf das letzte Körnchen entfernt worden. Die roten Polstermöbel, durch einen Zauberspruch wie neu, nahmen einen Großteil des Raumes in Anspruch. Draco setzte sich.  
  
Lucius lies sich neben seinem Sohn nieder, atmete hörbar aus und fragte: "Steht etwas interessantes drin?"  
  
"Vater?", Draco verstand nicht. "Du hast das Notizbuch."  
  
"Das meine ich nicht, sondern das Buch, welches du heimlich mitgehen lassen hast.", die väterliche Stimme klang gereizt.  
  
Das überraschte den Slytherin vollkommen. "Wie hast du es bemerkt?", fragte er seinen Vater.  
  
"Mir entgeht so leicht nichts. Ich weiß über einige Dinge Bescheid, von denen du immer noch der Meinung bist, es handle sich um ganz eigene Geheimnisse."  
  
Draco schwieg. Was sollte er dazu noch sagen? Sein Vater ist ihm mal wieder auf die Schliche gekommen. "Es hatte einen Grund warum ich wollte, dass wir so schnell wieder von dort verschwinden. Für die genaueren Untersuchungen müssen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen werden, die wir in unserer Naivität zu erst außer Acht gelassen haben. In dem Ahnenbuch der Malfoys gab es noch einen Eintrag zu dem Baumeister des Anwesens hier. Ein Eintrag der mich zur Vorsicht ermahnte, den ich aber als Nonsens abtat, als ich hier auf die ersten Hinweise über den Charakter und das Wesen unseres Ahnen stieß."  
  
"Was? Aber du sagtest doch, da stehe nichts weiter!"  
  
"Natürlich. Nichts, was uns weiter zu kümmern hätte, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als wir diesen kleinen Garten dort unten fanden. Wieso sollte ich hier alle und jeden in Sorge versetzen indem ich ihnen sage, dass hier hochgradige Gifte rumstehen könnten."  
  
"Darum soll niemand etwas berühren und ich im Alleingang durch das Anwesen spazieren? Der Kerl war ein notorischer Sammler von Giften? Du hast auch massenweise davon auf unserem Landsitz rumstehen!"  
  
"Aber ich bin kein Meister des Giftmischens und schon gar nicht in solch einer Konzentration wie Alaster es betrieben hat. Genau aus diesem Grund hat es mich auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, als deine Mutter für eine Weile an der Erde gehorcht hat. Wir müssen da unten mit äußerster Vorsicht vorgehen. Vieles ist im Laufe der Jahre an Wissen verloren gegangen. Früher wurde die schwarze Magie sehr viel intensiver ausgeübt. Heute verbietet das Ministerium bereits den Besitz von schwarzmagischen Gegenständen. Was glaubst du wieviele Jahre ich nach Askaban müsste, wenn die sich hier mal etwas genauer umsehen würden?"  
  
"Könnte Onkel Severus sich vergiftet haben als er in den Büchern geblättert hat?", die Stimme war durch die Nervosität vollkommen verzerrt. Ein mulmig, schauriges Gefühl breitete sich im Magen des blonden Jungen aus.  
  
"Schon möglich, aber ich bin mir sicher, das er sich der Gefahr zu dem Zeitpunkt bewusst war und bereits die entsprechenden Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen hat. Mir macht jetzt mehr die Tatsache Sorgen, dass es in deinem Fall ebenfalls zu einer Vergiftung gekommen ist. Man kann die Informationen, die ein Buch beherbergt vor unerwünschter Verbreitung schützen, indem man die Seiten mit einem speziellen Pulver, das sich in die Fasern einfrisst, vergiftet. Ich habe Severus angewiesen die nötigen Vorbereitungen für unseren nächsten Erkundungsgang zu treffen. Dich werde ich nicht dabei mitnehmen!"  
  
"Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich werde mitkommen.", sagte Draco brüsk. Wäre ja noch schöner. Er hatte das dort unten entdeckt, also hatte er auch mitzukommen.  
  
"Du wirst jetzt erst einmal das hier trinken." Lucius zog eine gläserne Phiole aus dem Umhang. "Das ist ein Antiserum zu fast jeder Art von Gift. Wir haben uns ein paar dieser äußerst seltenen Pflanzen und Kräuter zu nutze gemacht. Nicht nur du kannst etwas einstecken ohne das es andere Anwesende es bemerken. Severus und ich hielten es für angebracht diese Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Zwar wirkst du nicht, als wärst du vergiftet worden, aber der Vorsicht halber möchte ich kein Risiko eingehen."  
  
"Danach steht aber nicht mein Kopf wieder in Flammen?", Draco nahm die Phiole nur zögernd.  
  
"Das hat Severus gebraut. Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Außerdem habe ich dir damals nicht helfen wollen. Ich bin nun mal kein Heiler und daher kenne ich mich mit Heilzaubern auch nicht aus. Wenn da mal einer daneben geht, dann kann das auch einem Malfoy passieren. Jetzt trink das Zeug oder ich werde es dir einflössen!" Die bei dem Slytherin sehr bekannte Zornesader zeigte sich auf der Stirn seines Vaters.  
  
Um nicht in einem Gerangel mit seinem Vater zu enden leerte Draco den Trank widerwillig in einem Zug, da er bereits mehrmals in dem wahrscheinlich vergifteten Buch geblättert hatte. Der Trank schmeckte stark nach Moder und Erde. Nur mit Mühe konnte er das würgende Gefühl zurückhalten. Selbst für einen Zaubertrank ein fürchterlicher Geschmack.  
  
"Wo ist es?", fragte Lucius als Draco die leere Phiole auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das Buch. Ich will es haben und zwar ganz weit weg von dir."  
  
"Es liegt in meinem Zimmer.", antwortete Draco leise.  
  
"Wo?" Eiskalt.  
  
"Hinter dem Schrank war ein verstecktes Fach. Dort habe ich es rein getan." Das Fach hatte der blonde Slytherin bereits kurz nach der Ankunft in der Sommerresidenz entdeckt. Hier wimmelte es vor Geheimgängen und verborgenen Winkeln.  
  
Lucius erhob sich und nahm seinen Sohn hart am Oberarm. Zusammen gingen sie in besagtes Zimmer um das Buch zu holen. Dracos Vater wies ihn an, etwas hinten stehen zu bleiben während er den Schrank untersuchte. Dann fand er den verborgenen Mechanismus und ein Teil der Rückwand schwang zur Seite. Dort lag das kleine schwarze Buch. Lucius zog sich seine schwarzen Handschuhe über. Auf der Vorderseite waren noch die letzten Überreste von ehemals schwungvoll verzierten Lettern zu sehen. Draco trat näher. "Mach es auf! Ich will wissen, was da noch alles drin steht. Hinten waren Zeichen, die genauso aussahen, wie die auf den Säulen."  
  
Das Familienoberhaupt sah seinen Sohn neugierig an, doch dann öffnete er das Buch. "Hinten sagtest du?"  
  
"Jaha...", ungeduldig sprang der Slytherin von einem Bein aufs andere. Endlich schlug sein Vater die letzten Seiten auf.  
  
"Tatsächlich." Lucius studierte eingehend die hinteren Seiten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schloss er das Buch wieder.  
  
"Hey, was soll das? Ich habe es gefunden und will auch wissen, was da drin steht.", nörgelte Draco.  
  
"Du hast dich mir widersetzt und nun hälst du dich aus den Angelegenheiten der Erwachsenen raus. Das nehme ich mit. Zusammen mit Serverus werden wir es eingehend auf mögliche Gifte untersuchen und uns selbst erst einmal mit dem Inhalt beschäftigen. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich hätte dich soweit erzogen, das du wüsstest, welche Gefahren in unbekannten und vor allem alten Büchern lauern können. Deine Erfahrungen als siebenjähriger reichen dir wohl nicht?" Mit festen Schritten und wehendem Umhang verließ Lucius Malfoy das Zimmer seines Sohnes.  
  
So ein verdammter Mist, dachte sich Draco. Jetzt war das Buch weg und seine Neugierde unbefriedigt. Die Sache von damals war überhaupt nicht mit heute zu vergleichen. Außerdem war es die Schuld seines Vaters gewesen, dass er beinahe Teil eines Buches geworden wäre. Er hätte damals es nicht einfach so rum liegen lassen dürfen!  
  
Der blonde Junge warf sich wütend auf das große Himmelbett. Nicht einmal die doofen Hauselfen konnte er ärgern. Den ganzen Tag war er nur in dieser Gruft da unten und hatte sich keine neuen Gemeinheiten ausdenken können.  
  
********  
  
Die große Wanduhr vor Dracos Zimmer schlug Mitternacht. Also, wenn jetzt nicht alle schlafen, dann wusste er sich auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Mit Schwung setzte er sich auf und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Er war noch immer angezogen und hängte sich nun nur noch den schwarzen Hogwartsumhang um. Sein gewöhnlicher Tagesumhang war noch immer schmutzig und die Hauselfen schienen keine Anstalten machen zu wollen, diesen zu reinigen.  
  
Er kniete sich hin um unter seinem Bett nach dem Koffer zu tasten. Da war der Goldgriff! Fest umschloss er diesen und zog den Koffer hervor. Mit geschickten Handgriffen öffnete er ihn und kramte in den Sachen herum. Der Koffer war verhext, so das er innen sehr viel geräumiger war, als ein normaler Muggelkoffer. Was der blonde Junge suchte, schien nicht sehr weit oben zu liegen, denn schon bald hing er mit dem ganzen Oberkörper im Koffer. Als er es hatte, warf er den Deckel nur zu und lies das Gepäckstück wo es war.  
  
Leise öffnete er die dennoch knarzende schwere Holztür. Vorsichtig glitt er durch einen dünnen Spalt und zog die Tür auf jedes Geräusch achtend zu.  
  
Was er wollte war einfach: einen oder mehrere Blicke in die Bücher aus dem geheimen Zimmer hinter dem unterirdischen Garten zu werfen. In den Garten selber wollte er nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Also blieb nun die entscheidende Frage, wo könnte sein Vater die Bücher haben? Hatte vielleicht Onkel Severus sie? Er entschloss sich erst einmal im Arbeitszimmer nachzusehen.  
  
Das war Lucius Malfoy, egal wo es hinging. Als erstes musste für ihn ein Raum gesucht werden in welchem er in aller Ruhe und ohne jede Störung arbeiten konnte. Draco wusste bis heute nicht, was sein Vater immer arbeitete. Geld hatte er genügend. Und einen Beruf niemals erlernt. Was also machte sein Vater die ganze Zeit in diesem Zimmer? Der Slytherin nahm sich vor, sobald er wieder auf dem Landsitz war, dort nach Unterlagen zu suchen um diesem Geheimnis näher zu kommen.  
  
Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand einen Spalt offen und ein Lichtstrahl fiel auf den Flur. Drinnen unterhielten sich zwei Personen. Draco schlich zu dem Spalt und blinzelte hinein. Dort waren sein Vater und Severus Snape. Um besser verstehen zu können, öffnete er den Spalt in der Tür noch etwas.  
  
"Es muss sein.", sagte gerade Severus.  
  
"Nein, muss es nicht! Denn ich wünsche es nicht. Mir ist es egal, wem du dich weshalb verpflichtet hast. Fakt ist: ich kann über dein Leben entscheiden und wir beide wissen, wie egoistisch jeder Mensch in dieser Hinsicht ist. Wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist, dann bleibst du hier!", Lucius war sauer. Anscheinend ging es wieder darum, dass Snape nach Hogwarts zurück wollte. Warum eigentlich? Der dunkle Lord wollte doch noch mehr Todessertreffen in den nächsten Tagen veranstalten. Hauptsächlich in Italien. Die Rekrutierung neuer Anhänger hatte oberste Priorität.  
  
"Das ist mir bewusst, aber ich kann nicht jede Minute hier bei euch verbringen. Professor Dumbledore erwartet meinen Bericht.", zischte Snape.  
  
"Mir ist das verdammt nochmal egal! Severus, wir sind seit mehreren Jahren Freunde und nur diesem Umstand verdankst du es, dass ich dich hier decke. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich deine Handlungen auch nur im geringsten unterstütze. Wenn du meinst, du müsstest hier einige ins Verderben reißen, weil du diesem Muggelliebenden senilen Opa immer alles sofort erzählen musst, dann tu es. Aber ich habe es dir auch bereits oft genug gesagt, du musst dann auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen. Wir kennen uns lange genug. Du solltest dir meiner Macht dessen bewusst sein, um mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Im Moment bin ich der einzige der noch zwischen dir und einem todbringenden Fluch durch Voldemort steht. Wobei ich mittlerweile glaube, dass du vorher noch einige Qualen durchleiden darfst. Der Tod wird danach wie eine Erlösung sein."  
  
"Das kannst du nicht tun! Dumbledore weiß, dass ich hier bin und wenn ich nicht zurück komme, wird er ganz genau wissen, weshalb. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er dann noch weiter zusieht."  
  
"Wird er wohl müssen. Er hat keinerlei Beweise gegen mich.", Lucius war nah an Severus herangetreten. Seine blaugrauen Augen fixierten die kleinen Knopfaugen des Professors für Zaubertränke.  
  
"Dumbledore wird bereits am ersten Schultag das Dunkle Mal am Arm deines Sohnes bemerken. Glaubst du wirklich er wird es einfach so hinnehmen?" Was sollte der Mist, fragte sich Draco. War Onkel Severus dem Dunklen Lord nicht treu ergeben? Spielte er ein doppeltes Spiel und sein Vater wusste davon?  
  
"Wenn er es nicht tut, wird er genauso wie du mit den Konsequenzen rechnen. Aber solange du in dieser Schule bist, kann ich mir doch sicher sein, das meinem Jungen nichts passiert. Nicht wahr? Und im Gegenzug dazu werde ich dafür sorgen, dass von deinem kleinem Geheimnis niemand erfährt." Die Lippen von Dracos Vater verzogen sich zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln.  
  
Draco hatte genug gesehen. Während des Gesprächs hatte er den Blick mehrmals durch den Raum schweifen lassen, von den gesuchten Büchern jedoch keine Spur. Vielleicht waren sie in seinem Schlafzimmer. Mutter würde bestimmt ein starkes Schlafmittel genommen haben. Sie schlief an fremden Orten immer so schlecht. Die konnte also nicht aufwachen, wenn er da schnell mal die Schubladen durchsuchte.  
  
Leise stieg er die Stufen zu dem oberen Stockwerken hinauf.  
  
To be continue...  
  
Sorry, ist etwas kurz und die andern Storys gehen auch noch weiter, habe aber eine ziemlich lange Woche gehabt und bin durch haufenweise Arbeit zu nichts gekommen. Muss jetzt erst mal meinen Schlaf nachholen und dann seh ich mal, was ich noch machen kann. 


	20. Chapter 19

Anm: Das Kapitel liegt jetzt schon sechs Wochen auf meiner Festplatte und weil ich so gut heute drauf bin, habe ich mir gedacht, das einfach mal hochzuladen. Sagt mir bitte was ihr von haltet, denn ich befürchte, dass es nach meiner Prüfung entweder gelöscht oder stark verändert wieder rein kommt. Bin mir absolut nicht sicher, was ich von halten soll. Und auch wenn es so aussieht: ich habe keine meiner Geschichten vergessen, nur leider sehr wenig Zeit im Moment. Alle werden 100 % weitergeschrieben. Außerdem habe ich einige ganz neue Ideen, die ich gerne verwirklichen würden. Leider geht das erst nach den bösen Prüfungen.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Auf halben Weg nach oben ploppte etwas vor dem blonden Slytherin auf. „Draco! Habe ich nicht deutlich werden lassen, dass du Nachts zu schlafen hast?"zischte Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Sein Sohn war fürchterlich erschrocken, als sein Vater vor ihm in der Dunkelheit apparierte. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Wollte nur noch etwas zum essen holen."meinte Draco dann als er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte.  
  
„Lüg mich nicht an! Du wolltest alleine in das Studierzimmer."  
  
„Weil du mich morgen nicht mehr mitnehmen willst! Außerdem gehe ich da Nachts nicht runter."  
  
„Mit Recht."  
  
„Hier steckt ihr also, ihr Zaubererpack!"Lucius Augen verdrehten sich. Nicht schon wieder dieser Geist. Leider war der aber nicht allein. Weitere Geister, alle finster dreinblickend fanden sich in der Luft schwebend vor den Malfoys.  
  
„Los, dort rauf."sagte Lucius und schob Draco in die entsprechende Richtung. Eilig liefen sie eine breite Treppe hinauf und folgten einem dunklen Gang.  
  
„Dieser Geist ist total durchgeknallt."meinte Draco schnaufend.  
  
„Das ist noch untertrieben. Ich hätte schon längst den Poltergeist aus dem Turm auf ihn ansetzen sollen. Nun habe ich den Ärger und muss es mitten in der Nacht tun."  
  
„Ich dachte der Poltergeist sei so schlimm. Willst du mich da jetzt wirklich rauf zerren?"fragte der blonde Slytherin mit angstgeweiteten Augen.  
  
„Selbst Schuld. Ich hatte dir gesagt schlafen zu gehen. Nun lauf zu, sie sind direkt hinter uns!"Lucius musste seinen Sohn am Ärmel seines Umhanges hinter sich herziehen, da dieser nicht mehr mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Sie kamen vor eine halbrunde Holztür. Das Alter hatte das Holz brüchig werden lassen. Ein verrosteter Kupferring hing schief in ihrer Mitte. Das Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys zog daran und dahinter kam eine in die Höhe steigende Wendeltreppe zum Vorschein. Die Geister folgten ihnen weiterhin. Oben angekommen standen Vater und Sohn Malfoy plötzlich auf einem Dachboden.  
  
„Stell dich dort hin, da bist du sicher."bedeutete Lucius seinem Sohn sich in eine der dunklen Ecken zu verstecken. Ohne Widerspruch tat der Junge wie man ihm geheißen hatte.  
  
Lucius ging derweil durch den Dachboden und warf die alten Truhen, Kisten und Möbelstücke zur Seite als würde er etwas suchen. Aus dem Holzboden tauchten langsam die Köpfe der Geister auf.  
  
„Na? Haben wir uns selbst in eine Sackgasse gebracht?"fragte einer der Geister.  
  
„Nicht im geringsten. Ich habe euch in eine Sackgasse geführt."Mit erhobenen Hauptes stellte sich Lucius nun vor die Geistermauer. Sein Umhang war mit Staubflecken übersäht, auch kleine Spinnweben fanden sich darin. Ruhig wischte sich der blonde Malfoy eine kleine Spinne von der Schulter.  
  
Die Geister lachten. „Ihr Zauberer seid doch schon ein lustiges Volk. Selbst im Angesichts des Todes müsst ihr eure Arroganz zur Schau stellen. Mal sehen, wie lange das noch so weitergeht."  
  
Was die Geister nicht sahen, aber Draco aus seinem Versteck besonders gut zu sehen bekam, war ein schrecklich rot schimmernder Vorhang, der sich von den Holzbalken der Decke löste und langsam hinter die Geister herunter sank.  
  
„Na, was ist, Herr Zauberer. Seid ihr bereit zu sterben und bis in die Unendlichkeit hinein hier unter uns zu leben? Wir werden euch nicht den Gefallen tun und eine Passage aus der Verdammnis zu gewähren."lachte einer der Geister grimmig. Er rasselte mit einer Kette. Schwang sie hin und her. Ein paar Mal streifte sie gefährlich nahe an Lucius' Gesicht vorbei, doch der verzog auch weiterhin keine Miene.  
  
„Ich bin bereit. Aber nicht für eure Spielchen, sondern euch ein für alle mal aus meinem Haus zu treiben."Dabei bedeutete er den Geistern sich umzudrehen.  
  
„Oh nein, darauf fallen wir nicht herein. Ihr habt euren Zauberstab irgendwo versteckt oder ein Serum mit dem ihr uns bannen könnt."Im nächsten Moment klappte der rote Vorhang über die Geisteransammlung und schrumpfte zusammen. Ein kauendes, schmatzendes Geräusch erklang. Die Geister schrien panisch auf. Immer leiser wurden ihre Schreie und der rote Vorhang immer kleiner. Als er nicht mehr größer als ein Fußabtreter war, stieg Lucius über diesen hinweg.  
  
„Ich hoffe es hat gemundet. Sind wir damit im Geschäft?"Er dreht sich wieder herum und was gerade noch ein roter Fußabtreter war wandelte sich zu einer fast menschenähnlichen Gestalt. Jedoch nur fast. Es blieb nach wie vor der rote Schimmer. Ein genaues Gesicht gab es nicht, oder wenn doch, dann konnte Draco es zumindest nicht erkennen.  
  
„Ja,"zischte die Stimme. „Das sind wir, solange ihr euch an die Vereinbarungen haltet."  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich daran halten. Das gilt doch hoffentlich auch für euch. Sollte ich jemals einen Zipfel eures Erscheinungsbildes außerhalb dieses Dachbodens in der Residenz erblicken, dann wird euch der kleine Vorgeschmack meiner Macht, die ihr bereits kennengelernt habt, wie ein Krümel vorkommen. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden."  
  
„Aber sicher doch.", zischte das rote Etwas, bevor es sich wieder nach oben in das Labyrinth der Balken begab.  
  
Lucius drehte sich mit wehenden Umhang zu der Ecke herum, in der sein Sohn sich versteckt hielt. „Komm, wir gehen."  
  
Vorsichtig, immer einen Blick nach oben auf das Dach werfend, kletterte Draco über den Unrat zu seinem Vater, der ihn vor sich her die Wendeltreppe nach unten schob.  
  
„Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum du Nachts nicht alleine durch das Haus zu schleichen hast. Hier lauern mehr Gefahren als bei uns zu Hause oder in diesem vermaledeiten Hogwarts. Das ist das Haus eines Hexenmeisters der dunkelsten Zeiten der Zaubererschaft. Niemand wird hier so leicht lebend wieder herauskommen, sollte er sich nicht genauestens mit den lauernden Fallen auskennen. Jederzeit muss mit einer erneuten Überraschung gerechnet werden."  
  
„Was für ein Ding war das?"fragte Draco ehrfürchtig. „Das ist doch kein Poltergeist."  
  
„Doch. Die sind nicht immer so, wie du sie kennst. Es gibt sehr viel gefährlichere Exemplare, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Dieser würde dich ohne zu zögern verspeisen, doch glaub ja nicht danach wirklich tot zu sein. Nein, du lebst weiter in seinem Magen."  
  
„Wie geht denn das?"  
  
„Sein Magen ist eine andere Welt. Ganz einfach. Du würdest dort zusammen mit anderen armen Seelen, die er im Lauf der Jahrhunderte seiner Existenz verspeist hat, zusammengepfercht eingeschlossen sein. Wer nicht bereits völlig verrückt geworden ist, wird versuchen zu entkommen, nur um erneut einem weitaus schlimmerem Übel zu begegnen. Der Magen dieser Poltergeistart ist schlimmer als die Hölle. Zumindest wird das vermutet. Nur wenige wissen, wie sie sich einen gefügig machen können."  
  
„Und du bist einer davon."  
  
„Aber nur, weil ich Alaster so ähnlich sehe. Er sieht in mir unseren Urahnen und nicht seine Nachkommen. Hätte ich das nicht so schnell begriffen, als ich ihm begegnete, hätte es für mich schlimm enden können. Der Vorteil aber war, sobald ich herausgefunden hatte, was er wollte, war es recht einfach einen Handel zu schließen und ihn somit auch zufrieden zu stellen."  
  
„Welchen Handel habt ihr geschlossen?"Draco war neugierig geworden. Nun erstrahlte sein Vater vor ihm in seinem ganzen Glanz. Diese Vorstellung von gerade eben hatte ausgereicht, um ihn wieder als den Helden seiner frühen Kindheit da stehen zu lassen. Kein anderer Zauberer war so mächtig wie er. Selbst Voldemort würde es nicht mit ihm aufnehmen können, sollte es soweit sein. Draco fragte sich bereits, warum Lucius nicht einfach den dunklen Lord stürzte und selbst die Herrschaft über die Zaubererschaft an sich riß.  
  
„Meine Geschäfte gehen dich nichts an. Du musst erst deine Ausbildung beenden, bevor ich dich in einige der Familiengeheimnisse einweihe."  
  
Sie waren vor Dracos Schlafzimmer angekommen.  
  
„Vater?"  
  
„Was ist denn noch?", presste Lucius genervt zwischen den zusammengebissenen Lippen hindurch. „Du hast schlafen zu gehen."  
  
„Was ist mit Onkel Severus?"  
  
„Was soll mit ihm sein."  
  
„Ich habe euch vorhin gehört. Stimmt es, dass er den Meister betrügt?"Nun war es raus. Draco musste einfach fragen, er konnte nicht anders. Sein Vater hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht ihm jeden Moment bestrafen zu wollen, daher hatte sich der junge Slytherin dazu durchgerungen zu fragen.  
  
Alle Farbe wich aus Lucius' Gesicht. „Du hast uns belauscht?"seine Stimme nahm einen drohenden Unterton an. Genau in jenem Moment wusste sein Sohn, dass seine Idee jetzt auf dieses Thema sprechen zu kommen nicht so toll war.  
  
„Nein, nein, ich habe da nur einige Gerüchte gehört. Nichts weiter." versuchte er abzuwehren.  
  
„Lüg mich nicht an! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir sofort auf die Schliche komme. Du hast uns zuvor in meinem Arbeitszimmer belauscht."Er packte Draco am Kragen seines Umhanges und schob ihn in sein Zimmer. Die Tür verschloss er fest hinter sich. Unsanft war er seinen Sohn auf das große Bett.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich Malfoy Senior wieder gefasst hatte. „Und? Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du dein neu erworbenes Wissen nutzen willst?"  
  
„Ich habe nichts dergleichen vor, Vater."Draco stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Decke auf, um seinen Vater sehen zu können. Der Zorn war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nun hatte der Slytherin es wohl wieder geschafft und den Stolz, den Lucius bis vor wenigen Tagen noch für ihn empfunden hatte, zunichte gemacht.  
  
„Erzähl mir nichts! Du bist ein Malfoy und als solches versuchst du aus allen dir zur Verfügung stehenden Quellen Informationen zusammen zu suchen, mit denen du dir Vorteile verschaffen kannst."  
  
„Aber das habe ich nicht vor."  
  
„Ich werde einen Vergessenszauber auf dich anwenden. Du stellst ein zu großes Risiko dar. Voldemort wäre es ein leichtes aus dir alles zu erfahren."  
  
Draco sprang vom Bett auf. „Ich bin dein Sohn, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so verhexen!"  
  
„Doch das kann ich. Nicht nur Severus bekommt mächtig viel Ärger, sondern auch ich."Der blonde Mann trat drohend auf seinen Sohn zu. Als er zu dem Jungen sprach, konnte dieser den heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. „Du wirst jetzt hier bleiben und schlafen, wie du es solltest. Bis morgen früh wird diese Tür dort verschlossen bleiben und die Fenster ebenfalls."Mit einer geschickten Bewegung seiner rechten Hand schlossen sich alle Fenster in dem Raum. „Versuche es gar nicht erst hier heraus zu kommen. Ich werde es sofort wissen."Mit wehendem Umhang stolzierte Lucius hinaus. Krachend fiel die Holztür ins Schloss. Von außen konnte man das Geräusch eines zuschnappenden Riegels hören.  
  
Genervt und völlig wütend warf sich der Slytherin auf sein Bett. Er musste hier raus! So einfach, ließ er sich nicht einsperren, weder von seinem Vater noch von sonst wem.  
  
To be continued... 


	21. Chapter 20

Narcissa wartete aufrecht im Bett sitzend auf Lucius. Sie hatte heute keine ihrer Pillen genommen. Ihr war es lieber die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu zu tun, als nicht zu wissen, was in dem Haus alles vor sich hin kreuchte und fleuchte. Hinzu kamen noch die ganzen Wanderungen ihres Mannes. Warum verschwand er jede Nacht für einige Stunden bevor er schlafen ging? Das musste doch einen Grund haben. Kontrolle, ob ihre Hauselfen schliefen, war doch etwas zu übertrieben.  
  
Ihr ausgestrecktes Bein wippte nervös auf und ab. Fest verschränkt hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust und die Augenbrauen wütend zusammen gezogen. Eigentlich war sie ganz schön blöd, sich von ihrem Mann immer so an der Nase herum tanzen zu lassen. Der Türknauf bewegte sich ganz langsam. Das Ächzen der Scharniere ließ sie sofort aufhorchen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Was wäre, wenn es nicht Lucius war? Ihre Hand glitt langsam unter das dicke Kopfkissen. Erleichtert umschloss sie ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Doch es war kein Geist oder ein Golem, der sie da besuchen wollte, sondern der vermisste Ehemann. Als er sah, dass seine Frau überhaupt nicht schlief, sparte er sich die Mühe leise zu sein und ließ die Tür krachend ins Schloss fallen. „Wirken deine Pillen nicht mehr?"knurrte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
„Ich habe überhaupt keine genommen, weil ich nämlich endlich einmal wissen will, was hier gespielt wird."sagte sie bestimmt. Im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre Aufmüpfigkeit. Lucius fuhr mit einer Schnelle herum, die sie zurück schrecken ließ. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich jedoch wieder und er nahm seinen Umhang ab.  
  
„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Draco in seinem Zimmer bleibt. Er war draußen unterwegs. Ihm hätte hier einiges passieren können, das wollte ich verhindern."Geschickt öffnete er die edlen Knöpfe seiner Weste und löste den Knoten seines feinen Leinenhemdes unterhalb seiner Kehle.  
  
„Oh."Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab los und schüttelte das Kissen neben sich aus. „Ich dachte, du würdest irgendetwas arbeiten."  
  
„Wir sind im Urlaub hier und nicht, um zu arbeiten!"sagte er bestimmt. Was so wenig stimmte, wie seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Zaubereiministerium oder seiner Liebe zu Muggeln. Allein das Wort löste bei ihm schlimmste Übelkeit aus. Musste schließlich keiner wissen, was er des Nachts allein in gewissen Räumen seiner Besitztümer tat. Erst als er fast ausgezogen war, bemerkte er, wie sehr ihn die Erlebnisse des Tages durcheinander gebracht hatten. Warum zum Teufel zog er sich aus? Normalerweise zauberte er doch! Schon hatte er den Zauberstab in der Hand und nach einem kurzem Spruch trug er seine Nachtwäsche. Ohne weiter auf Narcissa zu achten, legte er sich ins Bett, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schlief ein.  
  
Draco hatte schon die ganze Zeit interessiert wohin der Geheimgang hinter seinem Bett führte. „Lumos."befahl er seinem Zauberstab und sofort wurde aus dem Dunkel des Ganges ein Abenteuerpfad. Zu seinen Füßen befand sich Schlick. Tiere konnte er nicht erkennen, aber es würde ihn auch nicht wundern, hier auf Insekten der übelsten Art zu treffen. Hatte sein Vater doch tatsächlich gedacht, ihn einfach so einsperren zu können. Aber weit gefehlt. Nicht mit Draco Malfoy!  
  
Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, folgte er dem Gang. Mit einem Mal stoppte er jedoch. Hatte er da etwas gehört? Mit schief gelegtem Kopf horchte er in die Dunkelheit. Da war nichts! Achselzuckend ging er weiter, doch dann war das Geräusch wieder da. Ein Geräusch von nackten Füßen, die auf einen feuchten Boden trafen. Von wo kamen die Schritte? War dieser Gang das Heim einer Gestalt, die ihn zum Frühstück wollte? Den Gedanken verscheuchte er schnell wieder. Die Schritte waren nun schon deutlich näher an ihn heran getreten. Einmal tief durchatmend, drehte er sich blitzschnell um.  
  
Schreiend trat er zwei Meter zurück. Erschrocken über die ebenfalls verschreckte Gestalt, die ihm gefolgt war. Die Hauselfe war dabei hintüber gefallen und zappelte im Moment noch wie ein kleiner Käfer, der auf den Rücken gefallen war.  
  
„Minka!"sagte Draco wütend.  
  
„Verzeiht, Master."wimmerte sie. Noch immer versuchte sie aufzustehen. Einige ihrer provisorisch zusammen genähten Stoffteile lösten sich.  
  
„Was willst du?"zischte er. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er sich fast schon wie sein Vater anhörte.  
  
„Eurer Vater hat mir befohlen auf euch acht zu geben. Ihr sollt schlafen, sagt er. Minka soll dafür sorgen, dass der junge Master in seinem Bett bleibt, bis der Master ihn am nächsten Morgen wieder holen wird."  
  
Augenrollend drehte der Slytherin der Hauselfe den Rücken zu. „Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich gehe ins Bett, wenn ich es will."Entschlossenen Schrittes marschierte er den Gang entlang. Schneller, als er es zuvor getan hatte.  
  
Das gefiel der Elfe überhaupt nicht. Mit einem Mal war die ganz schnell wieder auf den Beinen und machte dem blonden Jungen hinterher. Sie krallte sich in den Umhang des jungen Zauberers und brachte ihn somit zu fall. Draco haute es voll auf die Schnauze. Ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle, war eine besonders stinkige und schlammige Grube. Er schmeckte den Geschmack von Dreck in seinem Mund. Mit kräftigen Tritten schlug er nach der Elfe. „Was fällt dir ein? Ich habe dir befohlen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Niemanden geht es etwas an, was ich tue oder nicht. Weder dich noch meinen Vater."  
  
„Aber ich muss dem Master gehorchen und seinen Sohn in sein Bett bringen."  
  
„Und mir noch eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorlesen?"  
  
„Wenn der junge Master das wünscht."Den sarkastischen Ton in Dracos Stimme schien die Elfe nicht gehört zu haben.  
  
Der Slytherin nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Dienerin. „Keine Bewegung. Ich werde jetzt wieder aufstehen und weiter den Gang entlang gehen."Er erhob sich bereits. Das Ende des Zauberstabes blendete die Elfe. Schützend hob sie eine Hand vor die Augen. Draco drehte sich herum, machte zwei Schritte, und trat kurze Zeit in die Luft. Da wo der Boden hätte sein müssen, war keiner mehr. Er fiel, aber nicht sehr tief, nur einen halben Meter, doch es reichte, von der Hauselfe einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu bekommen. „Genau darum sollt ihr im Bett bleiben."  
  
Knurrend sah er nach oben. Doch weiter beachtete er sie nicht. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich hier unten genauer um. Rechts von ihm stand eine kleine Klappe ungefähr in Augenhöhe einen Spalt breit auf. Bedächtig trat der Junge näher. Den Zauberstab hielt er höher, um das Symbol auf der Klappe genauer erkennen zu können.  
  
Minka kletterte zu ihm herunter und zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Gehen sie jetzt wieder in ihr Bett?"  
  
Nun wurde es ihm aber wirklich zu bunt. „Nun habe ich aber genug."sagte er. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung drehte er sich herum und richtete einen Fluch auf die arme Kreatur. Kurz darauf wurde sie blau und aus ihrem Körper begannen kleine Gewächse zu sprießen. Auf dem ersten Anblick sah es aus, als hätte sie einen starken Haarwachstumsschub bekommen, doch das war weit gefehlt. Es war eine Pflanze. Nicht besonders angenehm. Um diesen Fluch wieder los zu werden, bedarf es drei verschiedener Zaubertränke, die alle recht kompliziert waren. Falsch gebraut, konnte man die Symptome des Fluchs noch verschlimmern. Als die ersten Blätter, die lang und schmal waren, eine gewisse Länge erreicht hatten, begannen sie die Elfe zu kitzeln. Kichernd kugelte sie sich auf dem Boden hin und her. Je mehr Halme ausgewachsen waren, umso schlimmer wurde das Kitzeln. Die war erstmal versorgt. Nun konnte sich der Slytherin in aller Ruhe seiner Entdeckung widmen. Er nahm den Zauberstab in den Mund, so konnte er die Klappe ganz lösen und in das Fach dahinter sehen. Hoffentlich kamen ihm keine Krabbeltiere entgegen. Solange er keinen Behälter dabei hatte, um sie für seinen speziellen Freund Ronald Weasly einzufangen, wäre es eine Verschwendung, wenn sie hier frei herum krabbeln würden.  
  
Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, denn die Klappe löste sich nicht sofort. Mittlerweile war Draco auch eingefallen, woher er das Symbol kannte. Es war ein altes Symbol, das ihm bereits häufiger hier aufgefallen war. Es war praktisch überall. Ob es das Wappen von Alaster war? Nun ja, diese Frage würde sich vielleicht schon bald klären. Mit einem Knarren löste sich die Klappe und ein rechteckiger Hohlraum wurde frei gegeben. Darin befand sich ein kleines Buch, in blaues Leder gebunden. Es war fleckig und sah aus, als hätte es eine speckige Schicht auf sich. Nichtsdestotrotz nahm er es sofort an sich. Von wegen Gift auf Büchern. Er sah sich nach der Elfe um. Hier lassen, konnte er sie ja schlecht. Genau, er würde später eine der anderen her schicken und sie holen lassen. Bis morgen früh sollte das möglich sein.  
  
Draco ließ den Zauberstab kreisen. Hinter der sich am Boden vor lachen kugelnden Elfe, die in einem Ball aus Ranken verschwunden war, befand sich ein weiterer Gang.  
  
Lange Zeit gab es nichts mehr. Mal ging es rauf, dann wieder runter und dann wieder rauf. Quer durch die verschiedensten Abzweigungen. Aufmerksam musterte er die Wände, doch ein weiteres Geheimfach fand er nicht.  
  
„Mist!"fluchte er. Der blonde Junge musste irgendwo auf dem Rückweg falsch abgebogen sein. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, so lange unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen hörte sich auch ganz anders an. Es war nicht mehr der kalte, feuchte Steinboden. Es hörte sich viel mehr nach Dielenbrettern an. Jeder Schritt knarzte und ächzte. Langsamer ging er weiter. Nein, das war nicht die richtige Richtung. Er hätte sich doch etwas zum markieren mit nehmen sollen. Kurz entschlossen drehte er sich wieder herum, der ganze Weg also zurück. Doch soweit kam er nicht. Sobald er den rechten Fuß aufsetzte kam nicht dieses mühselige Ächzen, sondern er brach durch. Die Holzbretter trugen ihn nicht mehr und er fiel nach unten.  
  
Zu seinem Glück landete er weich. Direkt unter dem Geheimgang hatte sich eines der zahlreichen Schlafzimmer befunden, doch sobald sich Draco umsah, wünschte er in einem anderen gelandet zu sein. Seine Mutter sah verschreckt nach oben zu dem Loch, durch das er gekommen war und sein Vater, mit völlig zerzaustem Haar, funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
„Äh... Ha... hallo Vater."stotterte er verlegen.  
  
Wutschnaubend schlug Lucius die Decke zur Seite und packte seinen schmutzigen Sohn am Kragen seines Umhanges. Der Slytherin hinterließ auf der weißen Bettdecke schmierige Flecken. Narcissa hatte sofort einen Zauberstab bei der Hand und entfernte diese, gegen ihren wütenden Mann, konnte sie jedoch nicht so einfach vorgehen. Eilig huschte sie hinter den beiden her. Sie bog herum, um ihren beiden Männern die Treppe hinunter zu folgen, doch die beiden standen noch immer oben, denn unten am Treppenabsatz blickte ihnen jemand mit einem Zähne bleckenden Grinsen entgegen. Sofort versteifte sie sich und ging hinter ihrem Mann in Deckung.  
  
To be continued... 


	22. Chapter 21

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews! Hatte schon gedacht, außer meinen Freunden ließt das hier keiner mehr. Das Design für Lucius Schlafanzug stammt vom Label BoneCrusher. Erhältich in jedem gut sortierten Todesserladen. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!!!

Das Grinsen des ungebetenen Gastes, der sich selbst Zutritt zum Haus verschafft hatte, wurde breiter. Er stieg zwei der Stufen hinauf. Erst jetzt registrierte Lucius, dass das Grinsen wahrscheinlich seinem Schlafanzug galt. Kurz darauf folgte die Bestätigung, als der Mann das Wort ergriff: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es die Lord Voldemort Souvenir Schlafanzüge noch zu kaufen gibt. Würdest du dich bitte einmal drehen, Lucius? Ich habe noch nie einen getragen gesehen. Los, geh aus dem Weg, Junge."

Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und wie von Geisterhand wurde Draco zur Seite geschoben. Sein Vater konnte ihn gar nicht mehr festhalten. Der blonde Slytherin entglitt ihm aus den Fingern. Nun bot sich dem Betrachter der vollständige Aufdruck des Nachtgewandtes. Lord Voldemort stand in einer darbietenden Pose da, um ihn herum knieten Zauberer in schwarzen Gewändern. Aus seinem Zauberstab formten sich die Worte: _Todesser, der Verein! Tretet bei._

"Was ist nun, Lucius? Muss ich erst nachhelfen bis du dich umdrehst?"

Am liebsten wäre der Mann im Boden versunken, als hier das Model zu spielen. Er drehte sich einmal schnell herum, zu schnell, denn der Mann unter ihm auf der Treppe, verzog das amüsierte Grinsen. "Das geht doch bestimmt auch langsamer."

Schwer schluckend, vollführte Lucius die Modenschau noch einmal. Auf dem Rücken seines Schlafanzuges, fand sich ein weiteres Bild Voldemorts. Dieses Mal saß er in einem aus rotem Samt bezogenen Sessel und kraulte seine Schlange, während ein Muggel auf Knien vor ihm um sein Leben bettelte. Und auch hier fand sich ein Schriftzug. _Helft Lord Voldemort und säubert die Gassen von Ungeziefer._

"Sehr schön, das reicht." Der Amüsiertheit wich Ernsthaftigkeit in dem Gesicht des nächtlichen Besuchers. Er ging schnellen Schrittes die letzten Stufen hinauf, bis er neben Lucius stand. Narcissa war vorsorglich zu ihrem Sohn gewichen. Zu nah musste sie diesem Unhold ja nicht sein.

"Wo warst du heute? Wo wart ihr alle? Ich wollte gerade zu Severus gehen und ihn mit einem neuen Fluch aus dem Bett jagen, doch dann kamst du mir in den Weg." sagte er.

"Bitte verzeiht, Lord, aber wir haben uns nicht falsch verhalten." fasste sich das Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys wieder.

Zischend folgte die Antwort. "Nicht? Ich habe mehrere Male euch rufen lassen. Wir hatten eine große Versammlung gehabt und die, mit denen ich fest gerechnet hatte, tauchen nicht auf. Was sollen die anderen Todesser von mir denken, wenn ich nicht einmal in der Lage bin, meine treuesten Anhänger zu mir zu rufen? Ich bin das Gespött, des Tages. Morgen früh wird im Todesser Anzeiger stehen: Lord Voldemort ist schwächer als zuvor. Seine große Macht wird er niemals zurück erlangen."

Alle Malfoys schluckten bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dies wirklich in der Zeitung stehen konnte. Voldemort war nicht dafür bekannt, bei solchen Nachrichten kühl zu reagieren. Ganz im Gegenteil, es konnte ungeahnte Folgen für sie haben.

"Wir haben keine Mitteilung erhalten. Das dunkle Mahl hat sich nicht verändert." beteuerte Malfoy Senior weiterhin."

"So?" prüfend sah Voldemort ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, dann trat er nah an seinen Diener heran und nahm dessen linken Arm. Prüfend untersuchte er das Mahl darauf. Tippte es mehrmals mit seinem Zauberstab an, aber es veränderte sich nicht.

Draco zog sich der Magen zusammen. Würde der dunkle Lord seinem Vater einen der unsäglichen Flüche aufzwingen.

"Vielleicht hat es ja was mit dem Gemäuer hier zu tun." Mutmaßte Lucius. "Mein Ahn hat eine Menge Zauber darüber ausgesprochen, es könnte doch möglich sein, dass die Magie, die Jahre lang hier angestaut wurde, einfach zu stark ist, als dass ihr durch ihr dringen könntet."

Blöde Idee, Vater, dachte Draco bei sich. Im nächsten Moment, bekam Lucius auch schon eine Freiflug gegen die Wand. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab nur leicht geschwungen, doch der Lufthauch zog den blonden Mann von den Füßen. "Rede keinen solchen Unsinn. Es gibt keinen Zauber, der meinen aufhalten kann, das solltest du wissen. Lasst mich eure Mahle sehen." Wandte er sich im nächsten Moment nach Narcissa und Draco um.

Der Vater des blonden Slytherin war anscheinend auf einen Hebel gefallen, der einen Mechanismus auslöste, denn im nächsten Moment öffnete sich in der Wand hinter ihm eine kleine Tür. Mit einem hohen Schrei, rollte wie eine Bowlingkugel ein kugeliges Etwas heran. Voldemort konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren und wurde von dem kugelnden Ding von den Socken gehoben. Rücklings purzelte er die Treppe hinunter. Davor öffnete sich der Dielenboden und bot den Weg in ein schwarzes Nichts. Es war zu spät, um noch etwas zu unternehmen. Bevor die Malfoys auch nur ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hätten, war der dunkle Lord schon längst in den Schacht gefallen.

Die lachende Kugel allerdings, schoss über das Loch hinweg und landete auf dem Boden kurz hinter der Falltür. Bis auf Draco wusste niemand, wer oder was das Teil war. Verdutzt starten sie noch immer auf die Dielenbretter, die bis eben der letzte Weg eines schwarzen Zauberers war.

Lucius fasst sich als erster und befreite seinen Sohn aus dem würgenden Klammergriff seiner Mutter. Das die Frau auch immer so überreagieren musste.

"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Narcissa mit zitternder Stimme.

Malfoy Senior fuhr sich über die gerunzelte Stirn. "Ich hoffe mal, es geht ihm gut und er wird sich an uns nicht rächen wollen." Vorsichtig sah er durch die Klappe, aus der die lachende blaue Kugel gekommen war. "Dieses Haus ist von Geheimgängen und Fallen nur so verseucht. Ich sollte hier wirklich mal alles untersuchen lassen."

"Was bei Merlin ist hier mitten in der Nacht los?" Severus kam wütend angestapft. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius trug er ein langes, schwarzes Männernachthemd. Als sein Onkel an ihm vorbei ging, offenbarte sich Draco auf dessen Rücken jedoch ein weißes Schaf, das friedlich auf einer Wiese weidete. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückt er ein Lachen.

"Meister Voldemort war hier." sagte Mr Malfoy so beiläufig, als handle es sich nur um einen Hausierer, der in eine private Feier hinein geplatzt war. Was durchaus möglich sein konnte im anderen Reich. Unter den Zauberern waren Hausierer noch aggressiver als bei den Muggeln. Ein Muggel konnte einfach die Tür nicht öffnen, aber ein Zauberer sich hinein apparieren. Eine Eigenschaft, die schon so manchen ungebetenen Gast, einen wirklich üblen Fluch oder zu der Zeit als Voldemort auf der Höhe seiner Macht war, sogar den Tod gebracht hatte.

Snape wurde weißer als eine Wand. "E...er...w...w...war hier?" fragte er.

Der Hausherr nickte und begann die Treppe hinab zu steigen. "Ja, aber unglücklicherweise ist er hier hinunter gestürzt, als das Ding ihn voll erwischte." Nun sah er genauer zu dem Fellknäul. "Was auch immer das sein mag."

Severus trat neben ihn, er hatte sich etwas beruhigt, aber sein Gesicht war noch immer weißer als ein Geist. "Hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fluch, den ich gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres mal vorgeführt hatte."

Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war Draco ganz danach, wieder schnell in die Arme seiner Mutter zu kommen. Solange er nicht von ihrer Seite wich, konnte ihm nichts passieren. Vorausgesetzt, sein Vater würde jemals herausfinden, wer dieses lachende Ding war.

Von einem der unteren Gänge hörten sie das Geflüster von mehrere Stimmen. Anscheinend waren auch die Crabbes und Goyles nun aufgewacht. Kein Wunder, bei dem Krach, den Minka veranstaltete. Kichernd wand sie sich hin und her. Die langen Tentakelteile wurden des Kitzelns nicht müde.

"Lucius, Severus, ist etwas passiert? Wir haben Krach gehört und sind davon wach geworden." sagte Mr Goyle. Mrs Goyle war damit beschäftigt ihren Sohn fest zu halten, der tiefe Augenringe hatte. Anscheinend lag das an seinem Zimmernachbarn. Crabbes Augen waren gerötet. Diese Memme, dachte Draco bei sich. Sofort straffte er seine Haltung. Seine Aura sprühte sofort die eisige Kälte und Unnahbarkeit der Malfoys aus. Er hatte schließlich keine Angst und wenn, dann war er viel zu stolz um es öffentlich zu zugeben.

"Es war du weißt schon wer?" sagte Mrs Crabbe, die den Arm um ihren Sohn geschlungen hatte.

"Das kann doch gar nicht sein!" widersprach ihr Mann. "Wenn er hier gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir das doch gemerkt. Er taucht nicht einfach so auf und verschwindet dann wieder."

"Wenn er in eine der vielen Fallen hier tritt, schon." sagte Snape sarkastisch und deutete auf die große Falltür, zu der die anderen beiden Familien nun traten. Der Schock stand ihnen in den Augen geschrieben. Severus scharte mit dem Fuss einige Staubflocken an und trat sie hinunter. Wenn es ihm gut ginge, würden sei vielleicht etwas zu hören bekommen, wie, dass sein guter Umhang nun voller Schmutz wäre.

Mrs Goyle beeilte sich sofort die zahlreichen Lockenwickler aus ihrem Haar zu entfernen. Wenn der Unsagbare hier war, konnte sie ihm wohl kaum in Nachtgarderobe gegenübertreten.

Lucius machte einige Schritte um die Falltür herum. Wo mochte sie hinführen. "Wir könnten eine der Hauselfen an einem Seil herunter lassen, um nach zu sehen, ob er ..." weiter sprach er nicht. Sie alle hatten genug Fantasie, um sich genau das redlich vorzustellen.

"Hör auf so etwas zu sagen. Es haben viele gute Zauberer versucht ihn zu stellen und jetzt soll eine alte Falle ihn erwischt haben? Lucius, das ist absurd. Du wirst auf der Stelle selbst da runter gehen und ihn wieder herauf holen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass du ganz bestimmt weißt, wo diese Falle ihren Boden hat. Ich gehe und sage den Hauselfen Bescheid, sie sollen ein Zimmer für ihn einrichten. Vielleicht hat er auch etwas Hunger." Narcissa hatte sich allem Anschein wieder gefangen. Sofort stolzierte sie in das Schlafzimmer davon. Sie musste sich anziehen und den Bediensteten ihre Anweisungen erteilen.

"Ich helfe dir!" meldete sich sofort Mrs Goyle. Auch sie verschwand augenblicklich in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die einzige Frau, die noch bei ihnen war, war Mrs Crabbe. Die arme Frau hatte auch alle Hand zu tun, sich um ihren verängstigten Sohn zu kümmern. Draco trat die Treppe hinunter. In sicherem Abstand zu seinem Vater ging er zu Goyle. So unauffällig wie es nur möglich war, drückte er ihm das Buch in die Hand, welches er gefunden hatte. "Versteck das." Verwirrt nahm der andere Junge es entgegen. Da er eine Decke um die Schulter hängen hatte, ging das hervorragend.

Severus trat mehrmals gegen die kichernde Kugel. "Ähm, Lucius?"

Mr Malfoy sah auf. Noch immer versuchte er das Ende der Falltür aus zu machen. Alles was er jedoch mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass es sich um eine endlose Dunkelheit handelte. Narcissa lag falsch. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für eine Falle das hier war. Ihm zog sich der Magen zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie so viele übersehen haben könnten. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie sich nur in einem Teil der Residenz bewegten. Mit etwas Glück würde die Gefahr auf unerhoffte Überraschungen zu treffen, dann geringer.

"Das hier sieht nicht nach einer alten Falle aus, sondern wie eine eurer Hauselfen. Ich glaube, es ist wirklich der Bluetactelus Fluch."

Automatisch ging der Blick des Hausherrn auf seinen Sohn. "Dann mach diesen Fluch bitte rückgängig. Ich werde mich gleich unserem Meister widmen, doch vorher muss ich mich noch um Draco kümmern. Er hatte bevor unser Gast hier auftauchte einen kleinen Unfall." Und zwar durch die Decke in das Bett seiner Eltern. Nun kamen die Erinnerungen daran, wie Lucius unsanft aus einem gerade beginnenden Traum gerissen wurde, wieder zurück.

Im Anbetracht, wie schmutzig der blonde Slytherin war, konnte keiner an den Worten des Hausherrn zweifeln. Festen Schrittes war Lucius innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei seinem Sohn. Hart packte er ihn am Oberarm und schleifte ihn in sein Zimmer. Die restlichen Personen, blieben wo sie waren, bis auf Snape, der hatte nun einen Fluch rückgängig zu machen. Langsam aber sicher sollte er eine Bezahlung verlangen. Das was er hier alles zusammen brauen musste, war mehr als er im ganzen Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu tun hatte. Na gut, seit dieser Longbottom da war stimmte das nicht ganz, aber dennoch. Auch er zog es vor in den Ferien zu faulenzen. Grummelnd zog er das Knäul hinter sich her. Mehrmals hörten die Zurückgebliebenen noch, wie der Professor für Zaubertränke das Ding anfauchte, es solle endlich aufhören so dämlich zu kichern.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 22

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
Kira: Tut mir leid, aber ich schreibe kein Slash und nach über zwanzig Kapiteln wäre das auch super doof es nun auftauchen zu lassen. Freut mich aber, wenn es dir dennoch gefällt. Clara: Schon eine Todesser Pyjama-Party gestartet?   
  
Dieses Kapitel wollte ich zum Teil schon wieder löschen, weil ich Lucius viel zu böse gemacht habe. Aber nun ist er doch so geblieben. Hoffe es passt dennoch.  
  
Am Kragen wurde Draco in sein Zimmer gezogen. Anscheinend würde es jetzt entweder ein riesen Donnerwetter geben und das war nicht nur durch die Angst bedingt, was der dunkle Lord mit ihnen anstellen würde, sobald er wieder auftauchen würde. Oder aber, er wurde sofort verstoßen. Bei seinem Vater konnte man sich da nie so sicher sein. Sofern man aber den dunklen Lord überhaupt wieder sah, konnte es auch Vorteile für ihn haben.  
  
Die Tür in den Geheimgang stand noch weit offen. Als Lucius diese beim eintreten sah, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Er stürmte darauf zu, blickte hinein und verschloss den Zugang anschließend mit einem Zauber. Erwartend drehte er sich herum.  
  
Draco versucht ihn mit seinem unschuldigsten und liebster Sohn auf der Welt Blick anzusehen. Als er kleiner war, hatte das noch gezogen, aber anscheinend jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
"Anscheinend hälst du es nicht für nötig, mir zu sagen, was das vorhin sollte?" Malfoy Senior verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Bei seiner Nachtgarderobe wirkte diese Haltung doch etwas lächerlich.  
  
Der blonde Junge schwieg darauf. Was sollte er auch groß erklären? Sich Lucius zu widersetzen konnte böse enden. Er musste nur an die ersten Tage seiner Ferien denken und schon hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was er mit ihm machen könnte. Mit einer verachtenswerten Haltung ihm gegenüber war es dann nicht getan. Beim zweiten Mal sah das Familienoberhaupt immer von seiner früheren Taktik ab und während man damals noch behandelt wurde, als würde man nicht existieren, konnte es beim nächsten Mal genau anders herum sein.  
  
"Gut, da du es nicht für nötig erachtest mir zu sagen, was los ist, werde ich es tun. Du hast dich mir aufs äußerste widersetzt. Meine Anordnungen missachtet. Wenn ich dir sage, du hast in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben und zu schlafen, dann hast du das auch zu tun und nicht in irgendwelchen geheimen Gängen herum zu wandeln. Dir hätte einiges mehr passieren können als im Bett von mir und deiner Mutter zu fallen!" seine Stimme stieg mit jedem Wort weiter an. Er schrie nicht, aber er war auch nicht mehr auf einem normalen Maß. Unbewusst zuckte Draco dennoch zusammen.  
  
"Du wirst jetzt hier bleiben. Leg dich ins Bett und schlaf endlich!" wütend stapfte Lucius hinaus und warf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.  
  
Eingeschüchtert sah sich der blonde Junge um. Die Klappe zu dem Geheimgang war verschlossen. Als er mit den Fingern darüber fuhr, konnte er nicht einmal die Fingernägel hinein schieben, so stark war er mit dem Zauber verschlossen worden. Seufzend sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Anscheinend blieb ihm wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als ins Bett zu gehen. Die Neugier was mit dem dunklen Lord nun war, beschäftigte ihn schon sehr.  
  
Während er immer noch darüber nachdachte, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und entfernte den ganzen Dreck von seinen Sachen und dem Gesicht. Er hatte ausgesehen, als wäre er durch einen Kamin geschlittert.  
  
Schlafen sollte er? Von wegen! Wer konnte denn in so einem Moment schon schlafen? Völlig aufgekratzt setzte er sich auf sein Bett und überlegte, was er denn tun könnte, schon flog die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Lucius, nun in edler Robe gekleidet, trat ein.. „Mir ist das zu riskant, dich hier allein zu lassen. Du kommst mit mir mit!"befahl er.  
  
Überglücklich folgte Draco dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Solange er vorsichtig war und keinen falschen Ton von sich gab, würde es keine Probleme geben.  
  
„Das ist schon mehr als seltsam."sagte Mr Goyle. Gemeinsam mit den männlichen Mitgliedern der Familie Malfoy stand er ein Stockwerk unter dem, in welchem ein anderer Zauberer einer Falle zum Opfer gefallen war. Genau an der Stelle, an der sie nun standen, müsste ja eigentlich die Möglichkeit hier zu stehen nicht da sein. Diese Möglichkeit galt jedoch nur, wenn es sich um ein Muggelhaus handelte.  
  
„Gar nicht seltsam."knurrte Lucius nur. „Das Ding ist genauso verzaubert wie der Rest des Hauses."Völlig genervt darüber, um seinen Schlaf gebracht worden zu sein, stapfte er die Treppen nach oben. Er war gerade eingeschlafen gewesen. Wenn man Lord Voldemort glauben konnte, war dieser auch nur auf Snape aus gewesen und er hätte seinen Schöhnheitsschlaf genießen könnten. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken wie sehr diese üblen Augenringe, die sich mit Sicherheit in seinem edlen Gesich t abzeichneten, sein Äußeres zu einer Fratze verzogen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung der Fackeln. Sobald das Licht gedämpft war, würden diese Augenringe nicht mehr so auffallen. „Wir müssen tatsächlich da runter." sagte er, sobald er am Rand der Falle angekam.  
  
„Können wir ihn nicht einfach dort unten lassen, die Klappe schließen und dann ist gut?"fragte Mr Goyle weiter, als er Lucius die Stufen hinauf folgte.  
  
Langsam drehte sich der Kopf von Malfoy Senior Unheil verkündend in Richtung Treppe. „Wenn du unbedingt sterben möchtest, dann reicht ein Wort von dir und ich kann dir diesen Gefallen auch selbst tun. Ich bin sehr wohl mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch vertraut."antwortete er kühl.  
  
Die Augen von Gregorys Vater weiteten sich angstvoll. Seine Stimme zitterte als er sprach: „Aber ich meinte doch nur, vielleicht ist er tot. Was sollen wir da unsere Leben noch riskieren ihn zu retten?"Den letzten Satz hatte er geflüstert. Wer sagte ihm denn, dass Voldemort ihn am Boden dieser Falle nicht hören konnte.  
  
Schnell packte Lucius seinen Freund am Kragen. Seine Augen waren wie die eines Irren auf das Gesicht des nun völlig verängstigten Mr Goyle gerichtet. „Wage es ja nicht diesen Gedanken erneut laut auszusprechen. Ich schwöre dir, andernfalls werde ich mit dir weitaus schlimmere Dinge tun, als es Lord Voldemort jemals selbst getan hätte."  
  
„Er hat recht."meinte Severus achselzuckend. „Vielleicht sind wir ihn endgültig los."Er blickte kurz in das dunkle An der rechten Hand hatte er eine, sich hinter ihren eigenen Händen versteckende, Hauselfe. „Das hier kam raus, als ich den Fluch gelöst hatte."  
  
Mr Malfoy ließ von Goyles Vater ab und sah musternd auf seine Dienerin. „Minka?"  
  
Die Hauselfe warf sich ihm zu Füßen. „Es tut mir leid, Master. Aber ich konnte den jungen Herrn nicht aufhalten. Bitte glaubt mir, ich habe wirklich alles versucht, damit er in seinem Zimmer bleibt."Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Kurz sah er zu Draco, der sich, seit er ihn mit sich genommen hatte, ganz ruhig verhielt. Er schien zu überlegen, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Letztendlich gab er der Hauselfe einen solch festen Tritt, dass diese die Treppe hinunter purzelte. „Begib dich in die Küche und mach dich dort nützlich."  
  
„Ja, Master."kam die piepsende Stimme von unten.  
  
„Kein Wort zu Voldmort, dass einer meiner Diener ihn da hinunter befördert hat."ermahnte Lucius die Anwesenden.  
  
Professor Snape war gerade dabei eine Strickleiter aus seinem Zauberstab zu spinnen, als jemand die Treppe hoch kam. Draco sah die Gestalten und wich vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte Richtung Severus zurück. Sein Vater stand am oberen Treppenabsatz und Mr Goyle hatte es ebenfalls vorgezogen sich von seinem Freund fern zu halten. „Vater."sagte der blonde Slytherin, um ihn zu warnen.  
  
„Was?"kam genervt die Frage. Er war damit beschäftigt heraus zu finden, wie weit es die Falltür hinunter ging. Mit seinem Zauberstab versuchte er so tief wie möglich hinunter zu leuchten. Erst als ihm jemand von hinten an die Schulter tippte, fuhr er sichtlich genervt herum. Für solche Spielchen hatte er keine Zeit! Erschrocken wich er jedoch ein paar Schritte zurück und wäre beinahe selbst in die Tiefe gestürzt, wenn eine der beiden Gestalten ihn nicht rechtzeitig mit ihrer übernatürlichen Schnelligkeit gehalten hätten.  
  
Murrend sich den Anzug wieder glatt ziehend sah er erwartend die beiden Vampire an. „Ich dachte ihr würdet euren Ort da unten nicht verlassen?"  
  
„Oh, glaubt mir, das würden wir auch nicht. Wir wollen euch nur etwas zurück bringen, das ihr bei uns wohl vergessen habt."antwortete der mit den schwarzen Haaren.  
  
„Wir haben nichts vergessen."  
  
„Nicht als ihr bei uns wart, sondern euer doch recht unangenehmes Geschenk von eben."sagte der andere Vampir.  
  
Nun blickten alle recht verwirrt die beiden Vampire an.  
  
Genervt verdrehte der eine die Augen. „Ich hole ihn schon."Schon verschwand er wieder nach unten.  
  
„Wisst ihr, normalerweise freuen wir uns ja, wenn wir etwas zum fressen bekommen oder einfach nur, um damit zu spielen, aber was ihr uns da vorgesetzt habt, können wir einfach nicht aushalten."erklärte der zurück gebliebene blonde Vampir.  
  
„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was wir euch überbracht haben sollten."Während er sprach, dachte er aber darüber nach, ob er noch alle seine Hauselfen besaß. Vielleicht war eine von ihnen irgendwo rein geraten und er hatte es nur noch nicht bemerkt. Möglich war alles. Lucius konnte sich noch recht lebhaft daran erinnern, wie eine ihrer Hauselfen mal einem verirrten Troll zum Opfer gefallen war, der aus irgendeinem Grund sich auf ihr Anwesen verirrt hatte. Dieses dumme Ding war einfach nicht mehr vom Unkraut zupfen zurück gekommen.  
  
„Na dieser Kerl, den ihr dort durch geschickt habt."Er nickte in Richtung Falltür.  
  
Snape hörte sofort auf die Strickleiter zu spinnen. „Soll das heißen ich mache mir hier umsonst die Mühe einen Weg nach unten zu ermöglichen?" fragte er gereizt.  
  
Der Vampir beugte sich ein kurzes Stück nach vorn. „Ja, genau so kann man es sagen. Da unten ist gerade keiner mehr. Ihr könnt also aufhören dort hingehen zu wollen. Es sei denn ihr habt etwas anderes köstliches für uns." Zähne bleckend sah er auf den blonden Slytherin.  
  
Diesen Blick bemerkte aber auch Lucius und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Lassen wir das. Was ist mit ..."er stockte, denn der Vampir ihm gegenüber, winkte bereits ab.  
  
„Ach, der wollte uns rekrutieren. Angeblich geht es darum die Herrschaft über die Welt der Zauberer an sich zu reißen und wir könnten doch eine wichtige Rolle dabei spielen. Als wenn wir das nötig hätten. Kam daher mit irgendwelchen Vergünstigungen. Aber als er uns dann sagte, was er noch so für Leute in seinem Dienst hätte und wie sehr er aber gegen Leute sei, die sich dem verweigerten, zogen wir es vor abzulehnen. Wir haben nichts mit Zauberern zu tun. Was bitte sollen wir mit Souvenirschlafanzügen?"Sein Blick ging dabei musternd auf Snape, der es bisher nicht geschafft hatte sich umzuziehen. Verlegen versuchte der grimmig drein blickende Mann hinter dem Schrank von Goyle ein Versteck zu finden. Am Ende sah man nur noch die Plüschbommeln seiner Hausschuhe hervor blitzen und seinen Kopf, alles andere war jedoch verdeckt. „Außerdem hat er wirklich versucht einem von uns eine Tätoowierung einzubrennen. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein. Ich meine, jeder weiß doch, dass so etwas bei Vampiren nach einer Nacht im Sarg verschwunden ist."Er sah die Zauberer fragend an. „Das wisst ihr doch?"  
  
Bevor er aber eine Antwort bekam, war der andere aber wieder zurück und in seinem Schlepptau hatte er niemand anderen als Lord Voldemort. „Meister." sagte Lucius ehrfürchtig und eilte ihm zur Seite. Stützend ließ er sich den Arm um die Schultern legen.  
  
Innerlich vor sich hin murrend kam auch Snape dazu und nahm ihn auf der anderen Seite. Er hätte lieber in seinem Versteck bleiben sollen, denn die lüsternen und amüsierten Blicke der Vampire waren ihm somit sicher.  
  
„Ich schätze mal er hat das Blutbier nicht so vertragen."sagte der überbringende Vampir mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
„Whaa."würgte Voldemort. „Dasch nennt ihr Bier?"Er war so betrunken, dass er seine beiden Träger mit ins Torkeln brachte.  
  
„Natürlich! Selbst gebraut. Gibt es auch nur bei uns. Normalerweise würden wir euch gerne auf ein nächstes Mal einladen, aber als ihr anfingt bei uns die Särge umzugestalten. Und NEIN,"sagte er mit festerer Stimme, als Voldemort aufbegehren wollte. „wir brauchen auch keine überlebensgroße Statue von ihnen. Wünsche noch eine angenehme Nacht."Er schubste seinen Freund beiseite und verließ fast fluchtartig die Anwesenden.  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber er ist etwas empfindlich, wenn es um die Einrichtung geht."entschuldigte der Vampir sich für seinen Freund. „Ihr solltet dagegen etwas tun. Ich glaube so sehr willkommen werden weitere Opfer nicht sein."riet er ihnen und verschwand ebenfalls.  
  
Voldemort lachte verächtlich auf. „Ts, Vampire. Wischen nischt wasch gud für se ischt. Wenn isch erscht wiedder rischtig an de Macht bin und dieschen Oppa und de Jungschen beseitischt habe, dann werden se de näschten sein."nuschelte er vor sich her.  
  
Lucius und Snape verzogen gleichzeitig das Gesicht bei der Fahne die dem dunklen Lord aus dem Mund entwich. Die Vampire hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Bisher hatte es bestimmt niemand geschafft ihn derart abzufüllen. „Bringen wir ihn in eines der Gästezimmer."schlug Lucius vor. Mit vereinten Kräften machten sie sich ans Werk. Mr Goyle eilte nach unten, um den Frauen Bescheid zu sagen, dass es dem dunklen Lord soweit es die Umstände zuließen gut ging und sie doch bitte einen Trank zur Ausnüchterung brauen sollten. Das bereits vorbereitete Mahl für den dunklen Lord konnten sie sein lassen. Vor dem Morgen würde hier keiner etwas essen.  
  
Draco folgte währenddessen seinem Vater. Nur schwer konnte er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, wenn Voldmort mal wieder meinte seinen Stolz über die beiden Diener, die ihm da beim Gehen behilflich waren kundtun zu müssen. Es gab schließlich nur wenige Todesser, die sich so sehr um ihren Meister kümmerten, wie diese zwei. Letztendlich brach er jedoch bei jedem Blick auf Snapes Hausschuhe in ein Gelächter aus. Einmal haute es alle drei hin, als Voldemort stolperte und die beiden mit sich riss. Ihn dann wieder in die Höhe zu bekommen war nicht besonders einfach, denn er wollte unbedingt die Plüschbommeln von den Hausschuhen Severus anfassen.  
  
Genervt zog der Professor für Zaubertränke sie aus und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. Glücklich darüber, klammerte er die Schuhe an die Brust und ließ sich bereitwillig führen.  
  
To be continued... 


	24. Chapter 23

Sobald er am nächsten Morgen wach war und auch das geschäftige Treiben der Hauselfen auf dem Gang vernehmen konnte, eilte Draco in das Zimmer seines Freundes Goyle. Seine Tür war nicht mehr abgeschlossen gewesen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass Lucius eben falls schon auf war.  
  
Gregory lag mir ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Rücken, den Mund weit offen. Neben ihn zusammengerollt und seinen Daumen lutschend, lag Crabbe.  
  
Der Slytherin holte seinen Zauberstab unter dem Umhang hervor und zauberte eine kleine Wolke über das Bett. Je länger er die kreisenden Bewegungen damit vollführte, umso dunkler wurde diese. Als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, steckte er seinen Zauberstab in die Robe zurück und wartete ab. Es brodelte und kleine Blitze schossen hervor. Einer traf Crabbe direkt an seinem Hinterteil, doch mehr als mit der Hand danach zu schlagen war nicht. Erst als sich die Wolke öffnete, in ein tiefes Donnern zu den Blitzen verfiel, wachten sie auf. Pitschnass durch den Regen, der auf sie hernieder prasselte. Dümmlich blickten die beiden nach oben, bis sie endlich Draco entdeckten.  
  
„Wo ist mein Buch, Goyle?"fragte dieser.  
  
Der größere der beiden Jungen kletterte aus dem Bett. Da war es ihm sowieso zu ungemütlich geworden. „Ich habe es zwischen meinen Schulbüchern versteckt."Er ging zu dem Schreibtisch, auf dem allerhand Bücher und Schriftrollen lagen.  
  
Verwundert sah ihn Malfoy an. „Du hast deine Schulbücher dabei?"  
  
„Ja, meine Mutter meinte, es wird Zeit, dass ich mal etwas mehr tue."  
  
Draco zog nur die Augenbrauen an, aber sagte nichts mehr dazu. Vielleicht hatte Goyle ja Glück und es brachte ihm etwas. Wobei in seinem Kopf außer Essen und Muskeln nun wirklich nicht viel drinnen war, was sich etwas merken konnte.  
  
Das kleine, blaue Lederbuch wieder in seinen Händen haltend, setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann darin zu blättern. Es dauerte nicht lange, um zu wissen, dass es sich hierbei wohl um die Entschlüsselungstabelle für die seltsamen Symbole unterhalb der Residenz, handelte.  
  
Crabbe hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Wolke wieder verschwinden zu lassen, jedoch nur mit mässigem Erfolg. Gerade als Schneeflocken begannen zu ihm herüber zu wehen, entschied Draco, dass es Zeit war, dieses Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Sobald er die Tür aufmachte, sah er nur noch ein schwarzes Knäul mit lautem Gepolter die Treppe hinunterstürzen.  
  
Das Buch im Umhang versteckend, eilte er zu dem nächsten Geländer und sah hinunter, wer da so unglücklich gestürzt war. Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Total verdrehte, kroch eine wohlbekannte Person unter ihrem eigenen Umhang hervor. Lord Voldemort hatte sich eine große Beule bei seinem Sturz zugezogen, die bereits zu wachsen begann. Dann spielen wir doch mal den guten kleinen Todesser, dachte sich der Slytherin und eilte hinunter.  
  
„Lasst mich euch helfen, Herr."sagte er und hielt ihm bereits helfend die Hand hin.  
  
Voldemort blinzelte mehrmals ehe er Draco erkannte. „Oh... ach... äh....." Dann griff er einfach nach der Hand des Jungen und stützte sich mit einem Bein soweit auf, dass er wieder stand.  
  
Verwundert blickte er zu der Treppe zurück und dann auf den Saum seines Umhanges, der schien, als sei er länger. „Äh, ich weiß gar nicht wie das passieren konnte. Diese Treppe ist doch nicht verhext?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Warum bin ich dann gefall.... oh, sag mal Junge, bin ich geschrumpft seit gestern?"blickte er ihm jetzt in die Augen. Wie einen Rock hielt er den Stoff seines Umhanges höher, bis er endlich seine Füße darunter erkennen konnte.  
  
„Nein."sagte Draco, denn er hatte des Rätsels Lösung soeben entdeckt. „Ihr tragt einen von Snapes Umhängen, Sir."  
  
„Sev..."Der Slytherin zeigte auf das Innenfutter und Voldemort begann sofort die Robe auszuziehen. Sobald er das Innenfutter genauer gemustert hatte, sah er auch schon, dass dort beim Etikett Severus Snape eingenäht war. „Tatsächlich. Wie komme ich denn dazu?"  
  
„Herr!"eilte Lucius herbei. „Ich hörte einen schrecklichen Krach."Sein strenger Blick wanderte zu dem Slytherin, es schien als hätte er seinen Sohn mit dem Unfall des dunklen Lordes in Verdachte. Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, wenn man bedachte, wer für die verhexte Hauselfe, die ihn am Vorabend in eine Falle befördert hatte, dachte.  
  
„Weißt du warum ich Severus Umhang trage?"fragte Voldemort an seinen Anhänger gewandt.  
  
„Bitte verzeiht, Herr, aber wir mussten euch euren alten abstreifen und den Hauselfen zur Reinigung geben."  
  
Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte der Dunkle Lord Malfoy. „Warum denn das? Ich ... äh... sag mal, was habe ich gestern eigentlich gemacht?"Doch bevor der Mann mit dem geneigten Haupt ihm gegenüber antworten konnte, verfiel er selbst in einen Gedankenrückblick. „Ich war doch hierher gekommen um zu erfahren, warum ihr bei dem Treffen nicht dabei gewesen seid, dann bin ich tief gefallen.... und dann.... hm... irgendwas rotes. Oh... könnte es sein, dass ich ein wenig zu viel getrunken habe?"forschend sah er die beiden Malfoys an.  
  
„Nur ein paar Tropfen, Herr."antwortete Lucius sehr darauf bedacht, was er da von sich gab.  
  
„Ihr habt den gesamten Raum vollgeko...."grummelte Snape, der soeben ankam, aber konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, da Dracos Vater sofort zu ihm gesprungen kann und ihm den Mund zuhielt.  
  
„Der Blutwein der Vampire bekam euch nicht, wir haben euch dann in eines der Gästezimmer gebracht. Bitte kommt, ich bin sicher eure Robe wird bald sauber sein, wenn nicht, werde ich euch die verantwortlichen Hauselfen zur Bestrafung überlassen. Wir sollten etwas essen, der Tisch ist bereits gedeckt."Noch immer Snape den Mund zuhaltend stieß er dessen Kopf nach vorn, damit auch dieser sich wie Lucius verbeugte.  
  
Draco stand wie ein neutraler Beobachter daneben. Auch er verbeugte sich jedesmal, wenn sein Vater es tat, doch entweder sah es Voldemort nicht oder er war mit seiner fehlenden Erinnerung noch so beschäftigt, dass er es gar nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Frühstück? Aber das ist doch mal ein Wort! Los kommt, gehen wir essen!" sagte Voldemort fröhlich, drehte sich herum und fiel polternd den nächsten Treppenabsatz hinunter, weil er vergessen hatte, auf seine geliehene Robe zu achten.  
  
Mit schreck geweiteten Augen blickten die Anwesenden dem Sturz zu. „Der Kerl ist zu blöd zum laufen!"knurrte Snape und erntete dafür von Lucius einen harten Schlag gegen den Oberarm.  
  
„Versuchen wir ihn heil zum Frühstück zu bringen. Kommt mit!"Draco wurde von seinem Vater unsanft am Kragen seines Umhanges mit sich gezogen.  
  
Voldemort, bereits wieder auf den Beinen, war im Begriff den nächsten Treppenabsatz in Angriff zu nehmen als Professor Snape neben ihm erschien. „Warum lassen sie mich euch nicht hinunter geleiten, Herr?"presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Er versuchte einen unterwürfigen Ton anzuschlagen, doch das Gegenteil kam dabei raus. Verblendet von seiner Großartigkeit überhörte der dunkle Lord dies und ließ sich helfen.  
  
Narcissa hatte dafür gesorgt, dass im Garten der Frühstückstisch aufgedeckt wurde. Als die vier hinaustraten, blinzelten alle gegen das helle Sonnenlicht. Im Haus selber war alles ziemlich finster. Die Fackeln allein sorgten immer nur für dämmriges Licht, dagegen herrschte draußen eine fast schon gleißende Helligkeit.  
  
„Also nein, so geht das doch nicht. Ich kann mich hier nicht in die Sonne setzen wie so ein guter König. Wie sieht das denn aus? Was sollen meine Anhänger von mir denken, wenn ich mich hier zu euch setze und fröhlich mein Morgenmahl einnehme?"  
  
„Würde es dem dunklen Lord besser gefallen im Haus speisen zu können?" fragte Narcissa und verbeugte sich dabei. Hinter ihr huschten noch vereinzelt einige Hauselfen mit Tellern und Schalen in den Händen vorbei. Sie war völlig von Voldemort überrascht gewesen, hatte sie doch nicht damit gerechnet ihn jetzt schon wieder hier anzutreffen. Sollten ihr Mann und seine Freunde mal so betrunken sein, dann kamen sie nie vor dem Mittag aus dem Bett.  
  
„Da muss ich mich erst umsehen."Sofort drehte sich Voldmort herum und ging wieder ins Haus zurück. Snape hatte keine Lust mehr und ließ sich in einen der weißen Stühle sinken. Er passte mit seinem, wie vor Ekel verzogenen Gesicht und den schwarzen Sachen genauso wenig her, wie der dunkle Lord, nur er hatte keine Scheu sich in die morgendliche Sonne zu setzen. Gelangweilt fischte er sich einige Weintrauben aus einer nahe liegenden Schale. Die Malfoys indessen folgten Voldemort, der soeben mit Mr Crabbe zusammengestoßen war und erneut auf dem Boden lag.  
  
„Verzeiht, Herr."sagte die zitternde Stimme von Crabbes Vater. Sein Sohn indessen versuchte sich hinter einer Rüstung zu verstecken, die in einer Ecke stand, jedoch mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
  
Voldemort winkte die helfende Hand hinfort. „Lass nur, lass nur, ich komm schon hoch."Sobald er wieder stand, rieb er sich den Umhang glatt und ließ die Crabbes stehen. Er musste schließlich einen geeigneten Raum für sein Frühstück finden.  
  
„Dieses Haus gehört wirklich dir, Lucius?"fragte Voldemort nachdem er den siebten Raum als ungeeignet verließ.  
  
„Ja, Herr, es ist ein Erbstück."  
  
„Es ist groß."Der dunkle Lord blieb mitten in der Galerie stehen. „Du hast nicht vielleicht vor es mir als neuen Herrschaftssitz zu überlassen?"  
  
„Herr?"fragte blickte ihn das Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys an.  
  
„Ach, lass nur, ich finde vielleicht doch etwas besseres. Müsste nur soviel putzen. Bin da doch eine absolute...."Er räusperte sich, da er bemerkt hatte, was er da eigentlich erzählte und drehte sich im Kreis. „Hm...."Als sein Blick auf die große Treppe in den nächsten Stock fiel, hielt er inne. „Ich habe einen geeigneten Platz gefunden."  
  
Bevor er aber dort ankam, stolperte er auf der ersten Stufe und fiel hart mit dem Kinn auf die Treppen. Sofort war Narcissa bei ihm und tupfte mit einem weißen Tuch das Blut von seiner Lippe. Er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen. „Ich möchte einen Tisch dort oben haben. Hier habe ich alles im Blickfeld."befahl er.  
  
„Ich werde alles für sie herrichten lassen."nickte Lucius und eilte bereits auf der Suche nach seinen Hauselfen davon. Keine zehn Minuten später saß Lord Voldemort speisend am oberen Treppenabsatz der Galerie mit Blick auf das Eingangstor. Der Rest machte es sich im Garten bequem und hoffte von dem Besuch bald wieder erlöst zu werden. Es war eines, einem Zauberer zu folgen und etwas anderes ihn bei sich im Haus zu haben. Draco hatte über die ganze Aufregung des Morgens hinweg sein Buch vergessen und seine beiden Freunde das Essen. Zu groß war ihre Angst vor dem dunklen Lord, als dass sie in Ruhe sich ihr Frühstück schmecken lassen könnten.  
  
Ängstlich huschten von einigen Anwesenden die Augen immer wieder zum Haus zurück. Er könnte schließlich dort stehen und sie beobachten. Der einzige, der sich überhaupt nicht gestört fühlte war Snape. In Ruhe ließ er sich das Essen schmecken und schaufelte sich eine doppelte Portion Rühreier auf seinen Teller.  
  
To be continued... 


	25. Chapter 24

Anm: Mit diesem Kapitel sollte ja eigentlich Yuka-chan ihren Einstand als meine Beta feiern, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten. Hoffe Du verzeihst mir. Das nächste kommt dann per Mail.

Viel Spaß beim lesen! Wir kommen bald dahin, wo ich mich wieder etwas mehr austoben zu können.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Was tuschelten sein Vater und Snape da gerade? War seine Aufmerksamkeit bis eben noch der Umgebung des großen Gartenanwesens der Sommerresidenz gewidmet gewesen, wurde sie nun vollends von den beiden Männern beansprucht.

Crabbe stieß Malfoy von der Seite an. "Meinst du wir können hier Quidditch spielen?" Draco hätte beinahe etwas von seinem Kakao über seinen Umhang verschüttet, da sein Freund ihn so hart angestoßen hatte. Crabbe blickte sofort schuldbewusst zu Boden, als ihn der anklagende Blick des anderen Jungen traf.

"Also passt mal auf, meine Anhänger." Peste Voldemort plötzlich in den Garten.

Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Mr Crabbe an seinem Brötchen. Mr Goyle verspritzte seinen Kaffe über das weiße Tischtuch und auf das schöne weiße Kleid von Narcissa, die den Mund nun noch mehr verzog als allgemein üblich.

Lucius faltete während des allgemeinen Schockzustandes gemütlichden Tagespropheten zusammen und sah genervt zu dem dunklen Lord. Was war denn nun schon wieder? War die Aussicht von seinem neuen Stammplatz in dem Haus nicht mehr gut genug?

Draco legte den Löffel beiseite, mit dem er soeben verträumt in seinem Kakao gerührt hatte. Neben ihm erstarrten Crabbe, und Goyle auf der anderen Seite schien sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zu bewegen. Mit einem achtlosen Schulterzucken wandte er sich lieber der Szene auf Kopfhöhe des Tisches zu, wo Snape dem armen Mr Crabbe kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen musste, während dessen hysterische Frau zu keiner Reaktion mehr in der Lage war.

Ein Schmetterling flog auf den dunklen Lord zu und ging mit einem Mal in Flammen auf. "Widerliches Viehzeug." grummelte dieser. "So gut es mir hier gefällt, aber ich muss leider gehen. Hatte mir doch tatsächlich für den heutigen Tag etwas vorgenommen. Unser nächstes Treffen findet morgen Abend im Coloseum statt. Ich sage das jetzt vorsichtshalber mal, im Falle ihr merkt davon wieder nichts. Will da nicht erneut da stehen ohne meine engsten Anhänger." Er schwang sich herum, um zu verschwinden, dann fiel ihm aber noch etwas ein. "Ach ja, sagt den Herren Vampiren bitte meinen Gruß. Ich würde sehr gerne noch einmal ihre Gruft besuchen."

Nun verschwand er wirklich und einigen am Tisch ging es deutlich besser. Narcissa stand mit einem Gesicht, das nach jahrelangem Regenwetter aussah auf und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte heute eigentlich vorgehabt, sich nicht so oft umziehen zu müssen.

Dracos Vater stand ebenfalls auf und verschwand. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer einschließen. Der Weg für ein paar Informationen für Draco war also demnach frei. Er stand auf und ging zu Professor Snape, der noch immer genüsslich vor sich hin speiste. Der Slytherin konnte sich nicht erinnern, seinen Hauslehrer jemals so entspannt essen gesehen zu haben. Naja, wer konnte das schon, wenn man mal die Liste der Leute durchging, die er von dem Tisch der Lehrer, in der großen Halle, aus die ganze Zeit zu sehen bekam. Er zog es schließlich auch vor, Potter und seine Muggelfreunde im Rücken zu wissen.

"Hast du noch die Liste mit den Symbolen, die du dir von den Säulen abgeschrieben hast?" fragte er ihn frei heraus.

Snape hielt inne und sah ihn forschend an. "Wozu willst du das wissen?"

"Ach, ich dachte mir fällt vielleicht ein Muster auf, wenn ich nochmal einen Blick drauf werfe." Er ließ es so beiläufig klingen, wie es ging.

Noch immer sahen ihn die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an, aber sie konnten in dem Gesicht ihnen gegenüber nicht das geringste erkennen. "Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber die Notizen hat dein Vater." Er begann weiter sein Müsli zu schlürfen.

Sein Vater? Na toll! Das hätte er eigentlich wissen können. Unter diesen Umständen führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Seine beiden Freunde kamen zu ihm gelaufen. Goyle hielt bereits seinen Besen in der Hand. "Was ist, Draco? Drehen wir ein paar Runden?"

"Ähm, später, Goyle, ich muss vorher noch was erledigen."

"Du wirst doch wohl nicht wieder in die Gruft hinunter wollen, .... oder?" fragte Crabbe ängstlich.

Verächtlich blies Draco aus. "Als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun als Blumen zu gießen."

"Können wir dir helfen? Dann geht es vielleicht schneller was du tun musst." bot Goyle an.

Der Slytherin konnte sich noch lebhaft an das letzte Mal erinnern, als die beiden ihm helfen wollten. Was war es nochmal, was dabei schief ging? Ach ja, genau, ein Zaubertrank. Einer der beiden hatte eine Zutat zu früh rein getan und anstatt ein ziemlich ekliges Haarwuchsmittel, waren dieser durchgeknallten Trelawney anschließend die Haare ausgefallen. Hatte sich danach wochenlang nicht mehr im Schulgebäude blicken lassen. Selbst das Essen ließ sie sich bringen. Hatte auch etwas gutes gehabt., Draco und seine Freunde aus Slytherin hatten Peeves aufgestachelt den Job zu übernehmen. Das Geschrei der Lehrerin war bis in die Kerker zu hören gewesen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ihr mir dabei helfen könnt. Es geht dabei um etwas, was ich mit meinem Vater zu klären habe."

"Oh." Mehr sagten seine Freunde dazu nicht. Mr Malfoy wollte keiner freiwillig zu nah kommen. Sie besuchten zwar oft und gerne Draco, aber Lucius Malfoy war ihnen dennoch jedes Mal unheimlich. Bisher hatte er ihnen nie sonderlich viel Beachtung geschenkt, was keiner von den beiden zu bereuen schien, aber was nicht ist, konnte noch werden. Vorerst sahen die beiden es jedoch lieber, weit von ihm weg zu sein. Ihr Respekt vor dem strengen Vater des ihres Freundes war einfach zu groß.

"Wir werden da hinten spielen." Crabbe zeigte auf eine Lichtung, nahe eines kleineren Wäldchens. "Wenn du also fertig bist und Lust hast."

"Ich komme dann schon." winkte Draco ab. Nicht auszudenken, wenn der ihn noch länger hier voll schwafelte. Er drehte sich herum und begab sich zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

Nach zweimaligen Anklopfen trat er ein. Lucius saß vornüber gebeugt da. Einzig das kratzende Geräusch der Feder, die über das Pergament strich, erfüllte den Raum. Bedächtig auf jeden Schritt achtend ging er bis vor den Schreibtisch und wartete bis sein Vater sich ihm zuwandte.

Ohne seinen Sohn jedoch zu beachten warf er zwar einen kurz Blick auf die Person vor sich, widmete sich aber dann wieder seiner Arbeit, nachdem er die Feder in das Tintenfass getunkt hatte. Geduldig wartete der Junge. Als Lucius endlich fertig war und die Feder in den Halter steckte, zeigte er ihm Aufmerksamkeit. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er beißend. Anscheinend störte Draco wirklich gerade.

Nun war der Slytherin bei seinem größten Problem angekommen. Wie sollte er seinen Vater erklären, was er wollte. Am besten frei heraus, wenn er jetzt keinen Ton sagte und nur herum druckste, wurde es am Ende vielleicht sogar schlimmer. "Snape sagte, du hättest seine Notizen über die Symbole von unten."

Erkennend ließ sich Mr Malfoy entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken. "Und du kannst mir doch auch sicherlich sagen, warum dich das interessiert. Ich bin mir sicher dir genau zu verstehen gegeben zu haben, dass du deine Nase aus dieser Sache heraus zu halten hast."

"Ja, Vater, aber ich denke, ich könnte mir das doch mal ansehen. Vielleicht finde ich eher etwas als einer von euch." Das hätte er lieber nicht sagen sollen. Sofort schnellte Lucius versteift nach vorne.

"Was willst du mir damit sagen?" zischte er.

Bevor jetzt irgendwelche Missverständnisse aufkamen, setzte Draco schnell zu einer Antwort an, die er sich bereits reichlich überlegt hatte. "Von unserem Ahn wird doch allgemein angenommen, er hätte sie nicht mehr alle gehabt. Also würde jemand normales diese ganzen Symbole nur als Humbug abtun. Vielleicht ist die Lösung so einfach, dass jemand der viel zu kompliziert denkt einfach nicht auf die richtige Antwort kommt und dann hat er sein Geheimnis gewahrt. Wenn jetzt aber ich mir das mal ansehe, der ja nicht an dich heranreicht, dann besteht doch die Möglichkeit, dahinter zu kommen."

Das Familienoberhaupt hatte nachdenklich den Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. "Das ist durchaus eine Möglichkeit. Doch wenn du jetzt versuchst dich mir gegenüber als völlig blöd darzustellen, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Ich erwarte von dir etwas mehr Intelligenz und komplexeres Denken als deine beiden Freunde. Wenn ich jemand dummes brauche, dann kann ich denen die Notizen ebenso geben. Oder gleich diesem verwahrlosten Hagrid. Der ist doch noch immer bei euch an der Schule?"

Eifrig nickte Draco. "Ja, hat auch noch immer seinen Lehrerposten. Anscheinend reichte es nicht, wie oft schon Schüler verletzt wurden."

Lucius seufzte auf. Ja, es ging bergab mit dieser Schule. Er hätte sich doch damals durch setzen und Narcissa nicht nachgeben sollen, den Sohn nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Durmstrang wäre eine sehr viel bessere Wahl gewesen.

Der Slytherin räusperte sich, da sein Vater keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, noch etwas sagen zu wollen. "Kann ich nun die Notizen bekommen?"

Ein seltsames Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen von Mr Malfoy. "Nein und jetzt geh raus spielen. Du solltest die Finger von Dingen lassen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast."

Innerlich kochte eine Flamme in dem Jungen auf. Keine Ahnung? Am liebsten hätte er seinem Vater ins Gesicht geschrien, von was er alles eine Ahnung hatte. Hätte ihm am liebsten mal gesagt, dass ohne ihn, wahrscheinlich niemand von dem wüsste, was da unten zu finden war. Dies hätte er jedoch nur getan, wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass die Reaktion seines Vaters auf ein solches Verhalten nur sehr viel schlimmer war.

Frustriert drehte er sich herum und stapfte aus dem Zimmer. Zumindest wollte er das. Gerade als er zur Tür hinaus wollte, prallte diese mit Schwung auf und traf ihn hart. Das Gleichgewicht verlierend fiel Draco um und aus seinem Umhang fiel ein ganz bestimmtes Buch hinaus.


	26. Chapter 25

__

Anm: Vielen Dank an meine Beta Yuka-chan!!!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Ihm war als würde in seinem Kopf ein Fest für Knallkörper stattfinden, nachdem er mit der Tür zusammen gestoßen war. Sich den Kopf reibend sah Draco nach oben, wer ihn da umgerannt hatte. Professor Snape wollte sich zu ihm beugen und ihm aufhelfen, während er eine Entschuldigung vor sich hin nuschelte, doch sein Blick fiel auf das Buch. Es lag nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und Draco hatte das Fehlen dieses noch gar nicht bemerkt. Erst als er den forschenden Blick seines Lehrers erkannte, wandte er sich um, um herauszufinden was ihn so zu interessieren schien.

Snape wollte es aufheben, doch Lucius war schneller. Sobald er das Buch hatte aus der Robe seines Sohnes fallen sehen, war er aufgestanden und herbei geeilt. Der Junge schluckte schwer, denn auf der Stirn war eine der Adern erschienen, die nichts gutes verhießen. Mr Malfoy blätterte durch die Seiten,

Severus war zu ihm getreten. "Ist es das, was ich glaube?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

Eiskalt suchten die Augen Lucius' eine Antwort bei Draco. "Wo hast du dieses Buch her?" fragte er mit ernster, schneidender Stimme.

Noch immer lag er am Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein ganzer Plan war dahin. Konnte man denn vor seinem Vater nichts geheim halten? Auf die Seite gerollt, versuchte er aufzustehen.

"Antworte mir!" blaffte ihn Mr. Malfoy nun an.

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Bis zum Mittag würde er sicherlich eine schöne Beule haben. "Es ist aus dem Geheimgang, der hinter meinem Zimmer war." sagte er demütig, das Haupt gesenkt.

Snape und Malfoy wechselten kurz einen Blick, dann eilten sie zu dem Schreibtisch. Lucius nahm seinen Gehstock, zog den Zauberstab heraus und entriegelte eine der Schubladen. Sobald er die Notizen hatte, begannen die zwei eifrig hin und her zu blättern und auf einem neuen Pergament die Übersetzung zu schreiben.

Unschlüssig was er tun sollte, blieb Draco wo er war. Noch hatte keiner zu ihm gesagt, dass er gehen sollte. Die beiden waren so in der Entschlüsselung vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, dass Narcissa zu ihnen herein kam.

"Draco, was ist mit deiner Stirn passiert, die ist ja völlig rot?" besorgt eilte sie zu ihm und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

"Es geht mir gut, Mutter." versuchte er sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, aber hoffnungslos. Wenn mal der Schutzinstinkt seiner Mutter ausgelöst worden war, gab es kein halten mehr.

"Lucius! Hast du bemerkt, dass sich dein Sohn verletzt hat?" fragte sie lauter in den Raum hinein, bekam aber keine Antwort. Ein vereinzeltes Gemurmel und stetiges Blättern von Seiten waren die einzigen Geräusche, die von dem Schreibtisch kamen.

Narcissa drehte sich herum und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Lucius!" sagte sie nun bestimmter.

"Was?" frage er genervt und musste seine Arbeit für einen Moment unterbrechen. Severus drehte sich zu ihr herum.

"Sieh dir mal die Stirn deines Sohnes an!"

Mr. Malfoy winkte ab. "Ach das, er hat vorhin die Tür abbekommen, als er gehen wollte." Sofort wandten sich die beiden Männer wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Jetzt drehte sie voll auf. Wütend ging sie auf ihren Mann zu und entriss ihm das Buch. "Was heißt hier er hat die Tür abbekommen? Er hat eine Wunde! Wäre es nur eine leichte Beule, würde ich ja nichts sagen, aber er blutet!"

Ihr Mann verdrehte genervt die Augen. Diese Frau brachte ihre Mutterinstinkte wirklich immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt ans Licht und dann auch noch bei solchen Banalitäten. Dem gemeinsamen Sohn ging es gut. "Würdest du mir das bitte wieder geben!" bat er höflich.

"Nein." sagte sie bestimmt.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und ging auf Draco zu. Anscheinend war der Zusammenstoß mit der Tür nicht so harmlos gewesen, wie der Slytherin selbst gedacht hatte. Sein Vater nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und drehte den Kopf leicht. Aus seinem Zauberstab erschien ein feuchtes Tuch und er wischte ihm leicht über die Stirn. Ein wenig Blut konnte sein Sohn darauf erkennen. "Ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer." sagte er und hatte im nächsten Moment einen Eisbeutel, den er Draco in die Hand drückte.

"Gibst du es mir jetzt zurück?" Er hielt ihr die Hand geöffnet hin.

"Wir wollten einkaufen gehen. Hauptsächlich nachsehen, ob wir was neues für den morgigen Abend finden. Soll ich etwas mitbringen?" fragte sie schnippisch. Anscheinend war es noch nicht gut gemacht.

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Lucius über die Schläfe. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich was brauche und sonst kann ich eine der Hauselfen noch schicken. Geh nur."

Sie drückte ihm das Buch unsanft gegen die Brust.

"Möchtest du mitkommen? Gregory und Vincent ziehen sich bereits um." fragte sie ihren Sohn mit süßer Stimme.

"Draco bleibt hier." kam der Befehl von Lucius. "Ich brauche ihn noch."

Narcissa wirbelte herum. "Willst du ihm erneut die Tür vor den Kopf schlagen?"

"Du wolltest einkaufen? Dann geh! Ich habe hier zu arbeiten und Draco wird mir assistieren."

Sie sah ihren Sohn an, der ihr zustimmend nickte, den Eisbeutel an die Stirn gepresst. "Na gut, aber pass auf. Ich glaube dieses ganze Haus hier schlägt ihm zu sehr auf den Verstand." Eilig huschte sie hinaus.

"Schließ die Tür, Draco." sagte Lucius. Sein Sohn tat, wie ihm geheißen, als er jetzt wieder zu dem Schreibtisch blickte, stand dort ein dritter Stuhl. Er nahm an, dass er für ihn war.

Sein Kopf begann nun doch recht stark zu schmerzen und er war froh, sich wenigstens für einen Moment hinsetzen zu können. Schon seltsam, dass der Zusammenstoß erst so spät seine Wirkung entfaltete. Er schob es auf die Aufregung über die Entdeckung des Buches zurück, anders konnte es ja nicht sein.

Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt, wacht er aus seiner Nachdenklichkeit auf. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lucius ihn.

"Ja, nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen."

Der Blick seines Vaters wich jedoch nicht von ihm, anscheinend machte sich dieser nun doch Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Manchmal verstand Draco ihn selbst nicht. Einmal war er der liebende Vater und im nächsten Moment die eiskalteste Mamorstatue.

"Netter Text, aber was besagt er?" sagte Severus und hielt sich ein Pergament nah unter die lange Nase. Seine Augen huschten Zeile um Zeile in der sauberen, geschwungenen Schrift des Familienoberhauptes der Malfoys, entlang. Anschließend legte er es wieder auf den Tisch zurück und Draco konnte einen Blick darauf werden.

__

Entlang der Pfade wandelnd, bis zum Tore des anderen Landes. Bewacht von denen, die nicht sein dürfen und führet zu Tagen, die anders sind, als das gewohnte. Der Wächter allein die Macht hat, sie zu betreten. Allein die Möglichkeit, mit sich zu ziehen andere von einem Ort zum nächsten. So lange das Blut rein und erkannt als Wächter, keine Hindernisse erkennbar werden.

"Ist das, was auf den Säulen stand?" fragte Draco neugierig.

Sein Vater nickte. "Ja, aber ich habe noch einen anderen Text in der selben Schrift. Vielleicht finden wir mehr heraus, wenn wir den übersetzen. Er ist in Alasters Handschrift."

"Dann haben wir wenigstens eine hoffentlich hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Anleitung zum Locken drehen plötzlich vor uns zu haben." grummelte Snape zynisch.

"Die besteht leider. Ich bin mir nach wie vor nicht sicher, was ich von seinem Geisteszustand halten soll. Aber wartet hier, ich gehe den Text schnell holen." Lucius erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Bis er wieder kam und eine weitere Übersetzungsrunde folgte, las sich Draco den Text nochmals durch. Was konnte das nur bedeuten?

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 26

"Nun, das war ja wirklich aufschlußreich." sagte Professor Snape, während er sich mit verschränkten

Armen zurück lehnte und leicht angesäuert die Mundwinkel verzog. Sie hatten nun endlich die Übersetzung des Textes aus dem anderen Buch von Lucius fertig, aber sehr viel weiter brachte es sie nicht.

Draco ging es mittlerweile auch schon wieder besser und vor seinen Augen tanzten nicht mehr diese schwarzen Punkte, die er durch den Schlag mit der Tür als Nebeneffekt seiner Kopfverletzung die letzte Stunde ständig gesehen hatte.

"Vielleicht gibt es hier noch andere Hinweise." vermutete Lucius.

"Ach, und welche?" fragte Snape.

"Hier steht ganz eindeutig etwas von der Klappe in seinem Studierzimmer. Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich von der Tür im Boden die Rede sein. Wir müssen sie öffnen und werden sehen was darunter ist."

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, erneut dort runter zu gehen. Mich bekommst du nicht noch einmal dort hin!"

Keine zwei Minuten später musste der Professor für Zaubertränke aber mit. Lucius machte da keine große Sache draus. Egal ob sein Freund wollte oder nicht, er wurde hinterher geschleift. Ausgerüstet mit Fackeln stiegen sie den Geheimgang hinab, bis in die unterirdische Halle und folgten den Symbolen an den Säulen. Vorsichtig passierten sie den Garten und gingen in das Studierzimmer.

Ein Teil einer alten Couch stand auf der Falltür im Boden und musste vorher zur Seite geschoben werden.

Lucius holte das zusammen gefaltete Pergament aus seinem Umhang. "Laut Alaster ist das hier der Zauberspruch, um die Tür zu entriegeln. Draco, geh bitte zur Seite. Am besten stellst du dich dort hinten an die Wand, da kann dir nichts passieren."

Der Slytherin wählte sich einen Platz an der von Regalen voll mit Büchern gesäumten Wand, wo er sehr gut weiterhin dem Geschehen folgen konnte. Sein Lehrer war soeben dabei sich den Staub, den er von der Couch abbekommen hatte, vom Umhang zu schütteln und sein Vater prägte sich den Zauberspruch ein, während er gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab über die Tür hielt. Man musste ihn zweimal sprechen und beide Male eine andere Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab vollführen, als das getan war, sahen die beiden Männer sich an.

"Was ist, hat es etwa nicht funktioniert?" knirschte Snape. Der Mann wurde langsam wirklich ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse.

Ratlos zuckte Lucius mit den Schultern. "Versuchen wir doch mal sie zu öffnen."

Severus Snape dachte jedoch nicht daran sich zu bücken und den Ring der Falltür zu packen, um sie anzuheben. Das Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys musste mal wieder einige Tricks anwenden, ihn dazu zu bringen.

"Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bin mitgekommen, das muss doch reichen. Du willst wissen was darunter ist, dann tu es. Ich will nur schnell nach Hogwarts zurück."

"Du kannst nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, da wir morgen das Todessertreffen haben!" diskutierten die beiden auf einmal los. Gelangweilt ließ sich Draco in einen nahe stehenden Sessel fallen, nachdem er einen Zauber über ihn aussprach, der den Schmutz nicht an seine Kleidung kommen ließ.

"Bis dahin komme ich eben wieder zurück."

"Ist doch ziemlich umständlich. Es könnte ihn misstrauisch machen."

"Das macht ihn nicht misstrauisch. Ich könnte ja nachsehen wollen, was Dumbledore gerade treibt."

"Als würdest du das wirklich machen. Bevor du deinen lieben Direktor verraten würdest, würdest du dich eher in den Fluch des dunklen Lordes stürzen!"

Snape rümpfte verächtlich die Nase. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich nicht gehen lassen willst."

"Weil ich darüber Bescheid weiß, dass du den dunklen Lord betrügst und genauso Ärger bekommen könnte, wenn er das erfährt!"

"Was?" Draco war aufgesprungen und starrte entsetzt auf seinen Lehrer. "Du arbeitest für Dumbledore?" Er hatte die beiden zwar belauscht gehabt und auch versucht aus seinem Vater etwas heraus zu bekommen, aber so ganz genau, welches Geheimnis die beiden hatten, wusste er nach wie vor nicht. Nun, bis zu eben diesem Moment jedoch.

Böse wanderte der zuvor zu Draco geschnellte Kopf von Professor Snape zu dem Vater des Jungen zurück. "Ich bin nicht derjenige, der hier gefährlich lebt, sich Ärger einzuhandeln."

"Du wirst deinen Mund halten, Draco. Ich habe nicht vor einen Vergessenszauber über dich zu sprechen. Was du gerade eben erfahren hast, wirst du also für dich behalten, denn es könnte äußerst ungesund sein, solltest du es nicht tun." sagte Lucius streng. Er sagte zwar, dass er keinen Vergessenszauber über seinen Sohn sprechen würde, aber tief in sich drinnen wussten beide, dass dies nicht stimmte. Sobald sich ein günstiger Moment dazu bot, würde dies geschehen.

"Auf gar keinen Fall!" protestierte Snape. "Ich verlange, dass du ihm dieses Sache wieder aus dem Gedächtnis streichst. Er ist ein größeres Risiko, als ich selbst. Draco ist noch viel zu jung, um ein solches Geheimnis zu bewahren! Außerdem ist er ebenfalls jetzt ein Todesser, was sich äußerst negativ auf uns auswirken könnte. Auf uns beide. Der dunkle Lord taucht unvermittelt überall auf und wenn er meint, er müsste seine Leute aushorchen, schreckt er vor nichts zurück."

"An meinem Sohn wird kein Vergessenszauber ausgesprochen!"

"Gerade eben sagtest du aber selber noch, dass du es tun wirst." mischte sich Draco wieder ein. "Und du hast auch erst vor kurzem gesagt, dass du es tust."

Lucius begann sich nervös und ziemlich verärgert die Schläfen zu reiben. "Können wir bitte jetzt diese Falltür öffnen, bevor wir dieses Thema weiter ausnehmen?"

"Nein, ich gehe, mir reicht es." Severus begann einen großen Schritt über die Falltür zu machen, doch Lucius hielt ihn mit einem Fesselzauber zurück.

"Du wirst hier bleiben. Bevor ich nicht weiß, was da drinnen uns erwartet," er zeigte auf die Falltür. "wirst du nirgendwohin gehen. Draco, hilf du mir." Er wollte ursprünglich seinen Sohn aus dieser Sache raus halten, aber da sich Severus nun weigere, ihm zu helfen, musste er doch mit Draco arbeiten. Lucius hoffte nur, sie würden nichts gefährliches darunter finden, dass seinen Sohn verletzen konnte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand Snape nun angesäuert daneben, während Draco seinem Vater half, die Falltür im Boden zu öffnen. Er griff mit beiden Händen den Metallgriff und zog daran so fest es ging. Der Ring war recht groß, weshalb es möglich war, dass Lucius auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls mit zog. Zuerst schien es, als würde sie sich nicht öffnen lassen, doch dann knarzte es leise und sie bewegte sich ein kleines Stück.

Die beiden machten eine kurze Pause, bevor sie erneut mit allen Kräften daran zogen. Laut ächzten die Bretter und endlich konnten sie die Tür aufklappen.

Stöhnend wichen die beiden gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite um den weiß glimmenden Nebel darunter ausweichen zu können, der heraus schoss und über ihren Köpfen in kleinen Staubpartikeln explodierte. Sie alle drei wurden von dem Staub eingenebelt und er blieb auf ihren Umhängen liegen, bis er erneut aufglimmte und dann mit einem Mal verschwand.

"Zufrieden? Da ist nichts! Wir hätten uns den Weg und all diesen Ärger sparen können, wenn wir oben geblieben wäre und uns in den Garten gelegt und gesonnt hätten." Snape fand als erster seinen Zynismus zurück. Ihm wurde das hier von Minute zu Minute unangenehmer.

"Ich verstehe das nicht." sagte Lucius nun und trat an den Rand der Falltür.

Bis jetzt war Draco von dem kleinen Feuerwerk abgelenkt gewesen und hatte noch gar nicht mitbekommen, was bei der Falltür eigentlich zum Vorschein gekommen war. Als er nun den Blick auf das Loch senkte, konnte er sehr gut den Ärger von Snape verstehen. Dort war wirklich nichts. Unter den Dielenbrettern war festgestampfte, braune Erde und sonst nichts. Es gab keinen weiteren Raum.

"Er hat dich rein gelegt und du bist drauf rein gefallen." sagte Severus mit sichtlich Spaß an dieser Sache. "Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, versuch nicht zu sehr in der Vergangenheit deines Ahnen herum zu schnüffeln, er wird dich bitterlich enttäuschen."

"So ein Unsinn." blaffte Lucius wütend zurück. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß auf die Erde unter der Falltür, um herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich fest war. Sie war es und als er ganz darauf stand, versuchte er zu hüpfen. Wenn sie nachgab, sollte er möglichst schnell wieder auf rettenden Boden kommen, doch auch das tat sie nicht.

"Wahrscheinlich ist es nach all den Jahren nur sehr fest geworden und wir müssen graben, um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, was sich hier drunter verbirgt."

"Lucius, lass es sein. Da ist nichts. Gehen wir lieber rauf und überlegen uns, wie mein Geheimnis auch bei deinem Sohn sicher ist. Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich ihm sobald er wieder in Hogwarts ist, einen Trank unter mischen, der ihn vergessen lässt." sagte Snape, der sich aus dem Fesselzauber mit windenden Bewegungen zu befreien suchte.

"Ihr müsst mich nicht verzaubern, wenn es sein muss, kann ich äußerst verschwiegen sein." sagte Draco.

Snape mussterte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Das glaube ich kaum. Du bist zu jung und weißt nicht, zu welchen Dingen der dunkle Lord fähig ist, um an Informationen heran zu kommen." flüsterte er drohend.

Ein Knall holte die beiden zurück. Mr. Malfoy hatte der Klappe einen Stoß versetzt und sie geschlossen. "Gehen wir rauf, vielleicht sind die anderen wieder zurück. Ich werde Crabbe und Goyle auftragen hier zu graben."

"Du gibst wohl niemals auf."

Lucius lächelte ihn heimtückisch an. "Nein, Severus, soweit solltest du mich kennen. So schnell ist die Sache noch nicht erledigt. Es gibt einen Grund für diese Falltür und ich werde ihn herausfinden." Er löste den Fesselzauber und ging mit der Hand auf Dracos Schulter hinaus.

Snape selber sah sich ein letztes Mal verächtlich in dem kleinen Raum um. Hatte sich hier etwas verändert, oder kam das nur ihm so vor? Er tat den Gedanken beiseite und ging ebenfalls.

To be continued...

__

Anm: Vielen Dank an Yuka-chan fürs Beta reading und die Hinweise. Ich war ein wenig faul es großartig zu ändern, dafür habe ich die zwei Punkte, auf die du gekommen bist, nur ein wenig ausgebessert. Ich denke, es ist kein Meisterkapiteln, aber man kann mit leben. Und vielen Dank für dein Review!

Das war das Vorletzte Kapitel. Es wird noch eines geben, dann ist die Story zu Ende, es gibt aber eine Fortsetzung. Leider weiß ich noch nicht wann die kommen wird, da ich gerade an einer anderen HP-Fic arbeite, die sich mit der Familie Malfoy intensiv beschäftigt. Bis jetzt bin ich da gut voran gekommen und ich bin positiv im Denken, dass es bald fertig sein wird.


	28. Chapter 27

„Wer hat denn den Zugang geschlossen?"fragte Lucius verärgert, als sie endlich oben ankamen und feststellen mussten, dass sie vor einer dunklen Wand standen.

„Ich war genau hinter dir, als wir hier rein sind."sagte Draco sofort. Das stimmte, der letzte, der in den Geheimgang getreten war, war Severus Snape gewesen. Die beiden Malfoys drehten sich zu besagtem herum.

„Daran würde ich mich doch erinnern, wenn ich hinter mir alles verschlossen hätte." dementierte dieser.

Mr. Malfoy drückte Draco die Fackel in die Hand. „Was soll's? Hilf mir jetzt beim Öffnen."befahl er seinem Freund.

Dieses Mal ohne zu murren, trat der Professor für Zaubertränke an seine Seite und half dem Familienoberhaupt der Malfoys beim Aufdrücken des Zugangs. Die Mauer bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Das kann doch aber nicht sein."meinte Snape.

Lucius klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Umhang. Wie er schon wieder aussah! Anschließend griff er in seinen Umhang und holte den Zauberstab hervor. „Alohomora!"Nichts geschah, bis er und Snape erneut versuchten den Zugang aufzudrücken. Unter größten Kraftanstrengungen begann sich die Sperre endlich zu bewegen.

„Wer beim Merlin hat diesen Schrank davor gestellt?"fluchte Mr. Malfoy sofort los.

Sie waren nicht herausgekommen, weil eine großer Schrank vor dem Zugang gestanden hatte. Seinen früheren Standpunkt konnte man sehr gut nachvollziehen, da die Staubschicht auf dem Boden eindeutige Zeichen hinterlassen hatte, wo er früher einmal stand.

„Vielleicht wollte deine Frau dich endlich los werden."witzelte Snape und erntete dafür einen sehr bösen Blick.

„Vater?"

„Was ist?"giftete er ihn an. Lucius war noch zu sehr mit dem Rätsel des Schrankes beschäftigt, als dass er sich weiter hätte umsehen können.

„Hatten die Hauselfen diesen Raum nicht gesäubert gehabt?"fragte Draco und drehte sich langsam im Kreis, bis er den ganzen Raum gesehen hatte.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. Auch er begann sich nun genauer umzusehen. „Hier sieht es aus, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir das erste Mal hier waren."

Ungläubig starrte Draco um sich. An der Decke hingen riesige Spinnweben herab. Insekten, so groß wie Pantoffeln huschten über den Boden von einer Ecke in die nächste. Durch die Fenster fiel vor Dreck kein einziger Lichtstrahl mehr herein. Er sah zu seinem Vater. „Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Anscheinend ist das ein Schutzzauber für das Haus, dass sich hier keine Muggel einnisten. Ich habe gestern abend das schon in einem anderen Stockwerk beobachtet. Nach einer gewissen Zeit kehrt mit einem Mal der ganze Dreck zurück. Kein Grund zur Sorge also. Los kommt mit. Wir sollten uns umziehen."

„Und nach Hogwarts zurück kehren."ergänzte Snape.

„Nach dem Todessertreffen."sagte Lucius streng und eilte stolz vorneweg. Sobald er aus dem Zimmer trat, rutschte er auf etwas auf und es zog ihn von den Füßen. Augenblicklich fingen hohe Stimmen an zu kichern.

„Da sind Geister, die haben den Boden mit einem glibberigen Zeug eingeschmiert."zeigte Draco auf die weißen Gestalten, nicht weit von ihnen unter der Decke schwebend.

Severus schürzte die Lippen verächtlich. „Jetzt geht das wieder los. Kehren die Geister aus ihren Gefängnissen bei diesem Zauber ebenfalls zurück?"Er machte keine Anstalten seinem Freund aufzuhelfen, sondern stand nur mit verschränkten Armen da.

Draco war zu seinem Vater geeilt, musste jedoch aufpassen, nicht selbst zu fallen. „Keine Ahnung, soweit kenne ich mich damit nicht aus. Das ist irgendein alter Spruch der dunklen Magie. Ich konnte ihn noch nicht finden."Er hielt sich das schmerzende Kreuz. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn plötzlich alles, was er gebannt hatte, wieder aus seinen Ecken heraus kam.

„NARCISSA!"rief er laut. Seine Frau sollte doch längst von ihrem Einkaufsbummel zurück sein und auch die anderen, die mit ihr gegangen waren. Niemand kam. Als er nach seinen Hauselfen rief, kamen auch diese nicht.

„Langsam bekomme ich ein komisches Gefühl."bemerkte Snape.

Draco wich seinem Vater nicht mehr von der Seite, denn auch er fand die Situation mehr als merkwürdig.

Lucius überlegte eine Weile, dann ging er schnurstracks in das Zimmer, welches ihm als Arbeitszimmer gedient hatte. Unterwegs änderte sich an dem Bild, dass sie sich in einem seit mehreren hundert Jahren leer stehenden Haus befanden, nichts. Sie fanden keine Hinweise darauf, hier noch bis vor kurzem gewohnt zu haben und die anderen blieben verschwunden.

In den Schubladen und auf dem Schreibtisch suchte Mr. Malfoy Pergament und Feder. Mehrere, die er fand, zerfielen sobald er sie in die Hand nahm. „Das ist doch alles wie verhext."schimpfte er.

„Wir sollten uns mal ernsthaft mit einigen der Gemälde deines Ahns unterhalten. Das wäre doch bestimmt keine schlechte Idee."schlug Snape vor.

„Davon werden wir auch nicht klüger."Endlich hatte er etwas gefunden, das nicht unter seinen Fingern zu Staub zerfiel. Er schrieb schnell einige Worte und eilte dann hinaus in den Garten. Da bereits Nacht war, fiel es ihm nicht schwer eine geeignete Eule in den Bäumen zu finden. Er verhexte sie so, dass sie seinen Brief überbringen würde. „Jetzt warten wir einfach mal ab und gehen schlafen."

„Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, mich in eines dieser widerwärtigen Betten zu legen."protestierte Snape.

„Doch das wirst du." unterbrach Lucius ihn, denn er wollte noch etwas sagen. „Erst nach dem Treffen morgen Abend, werde ich dich gehen lassen. Vorher wirst du nicht von meiner Seite weichen."

Sie gingen wieder in das Haus zurück. Dracos Vater begleitete ihn bis zu seinem Zimmer. Alle seine mitgebrachten Sachen waren verschwunden. Lucius benutzte einige Zauber, damit man hier schlafen konnte und begab sich dann selbst in sein Schlafzimmer. Etwas mulmig blieb der Slytherin zurück.

Wo waren die anderen und warum hatte sich auf einmal das ganze Haus verändert? Unter seinem Bett raschelte etwas und erschrocken sprang er wenige Schritte zurück. Nein, er würde die Nacht hier nicht verbringen, auf keinen Fall! Aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?

Langsam ging er wieder auf das Bett zu. Mit einem schnellen Sprung war er drauf und erleichtert, dieses unbeschadet erreicht zu haben, ließ er sich zurücksinken. Auf dem Rücken lag er ausgestreckt da, die Augen geschlossen. Tief atmete mehrmals langsam ein und aus, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete. Über ihn an der Decke des Himmelbettes grinste ihm eine Fratze entgegen.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Die Fratze öffneten den Mund und stürzte sich auf ihn herunter. Schnell war Draco zur Seite gerollt und lief panisch aus seinem Zimmer heraus. Oder er versuchte es zumindest, denn unter seinem Bett war eine schmale, lange Hand hervor geschnellt, die sich um seinen Knöchel gelegt hatte und ihn nun zum Fall brachte.

Der Junge versuchte mit dem freien Fuß sie weg zu treten, während sie ihn unter das Bett ziehen wollte. Das Ding mit der Fratze auf seinem Bett, knurrte und schien ebenfalls herunter steigen zu wollen. In Panik versuchte er einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er schrie vor Angst, konnte sich aber nicht befreien.

Seinen Zauberstab greifend versuchte er die Hand mit einem Zauber dazu zu bringen, ihn los zu lassen, aber welchen Spruch sollte er nur nehmen? Mit der anderen freien Hand, klammerte er sich an einen Stuhl, der nun ebenfalls über den Boden geschleift wurde.

Kurz bevor Draco unter das Bett gezogen wurde und dieses Ding mit der Fratze an seine Seite treten konnte, flog die Zimmertür auf. Severus und Lucius warfen beide gleichzeitig gezielte Zaubersprüche auf diese Dinger, die Malfoy etwas anhaben wollten.

Erleichterung machte sich in Draco breit, als er endlich gerettet war. Lucius half ihm hoch und zog ihn mit sich. „Wie konnte ich nur diese Dinger vergessen?"nuschelte Mr. Malfoy zu sich selbst.

Snape verriegelte die Tür, damit die in diesem Zimmer hausenden Kreaturen nicht entfliehen konnten, um sich an den Zauberern zu rächen.

Die restliche Nacht verbrachten alle drei im selben Zimmer. Snape war nicht sonderlich begeistert, nicht in einem Bett schlafen zu dürfen. Er musste sich eines zaubern und vor dem großen Himmelbett der Malfoys aufstellen.

Eigentlich hätte Draco beruhigt schlafen können, doch statt dessen lag er noch lange Zeit wach. Sein Vater schien ebenfalls nicht zu schlafen, denn der regte sich neben ihm immer wieder. Einzig Snape schnarchte zwischen ihrem Bett und der Tür selig vor sich hin.

„Du meine Güte, Lucius, wo steckst du nur? Ich habe mir schon sorgen gemacht!" weckte die Stimme Narcissas sie alle am nächsten Morgen. Ihr Kopf war in dem Kamin links des Himmelbettes erschienen.

Lucius war mit einem Mal wach. „Wo ich stecke? Wo seid ihr alle?"

„Zu Hause, wo sollen wir denn sein?"

„Ihr seid nach Hause gefahren? Jetzt erzähl mir bloß nicht, die Crabbes und Goyles haben kalte Füße bekommen!"

„Warum sollten sie? Lucius, wann kommst du denn endlich nach Hause. Es ist so leer ohne dich."

Draco verfolgte aufmerksam das Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so nach Hause fahren, wenn heute abend das Treffen ist!"

„Ach so, ich verstehe. Dann tu mir aber bitte den Gefallen und macht am Abend nicht so lange. Draco braucht seinen Schlaf. Und kommt danach umgehend nach Hause. Eine weitere Nacht wie diese in Ungewissheit überstehe ich nicht."Ihr Kopf verschwand aus dem Kamin und sofort war wieder Stille eingekehrt.

Verwirrt sahen die drei sich an. „Deiner Frau hast du also gestern geschrieben."

Lucius nickte. „Und die sind alle nach Hause zurück. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wir brauchen wirklich eine gute Ausrede für den dunklen Lord, wenn sie heute Abend nicht dabei sind."

Doch die Ausrede brauchten sie nicht, denn sie standen ganz allein im Kolloseum am Abend. Es war kein anderer Todesser da. Inmitten dieser alten römischen Ruine standen die drei in ihren dunklen Umhängen und den Masken in der Hand.

„Wollen wir noch länger warten?"fragte Snape in die unheimliche Stille hinein.

„Ich glaube sehr viel Sinn macht es nicht. Er hätte uns wenigstens sagen können, dass das Treffen abgesagt ist."meinte Lucius.

„Du glaubst er hat es abgesagt?"

„Natürlich, Severus, oder kannst du dir einen anderen Grund vorstellen, warum außer uns sonst niemand hier ist?'"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir ist kalt." sagte Draco und rieb sich die Oberarme.

Lucius rollte mit den Augen. „Na gut, dann machen wir uns auf den Heimweg. Ich werde versuchen den dunklen Lord morgen zu erreichen und nach zu fragen, warum wir hier ganz allein rum standen."

„Wir könnten es verpasst haben."schlug Snape vor.

„Das glaube ich weniger, denn dann müssten wir ein anderes Datum haben. So ist es aber nicht. Ich war heute Nachmittag kurz in dem Muggeldorf und bin in eine Zauberertaverne gegangen, um mich wegen des Datums zu versichern."

„Dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter."nuschelte der Professor.

„Gehen wir jetzt nach Hause?"Draco sah seinen Vater an, dieser nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach England auf den Familiensitz der Malfoys. Die letzten beiden Tage der Sommerferien wollte Draco nutzen, um sich von diesem abenteuerlichen Urlaub zu erholen. Außerdem konnte er wieder in seinem Bett schlafen, wo garantiert niemand war, der ihn darunter ziehen wollte oder von oben auf ihn herabsprang.

ENDE

Japp, hier ist Ende. Wie schon im vorigen Kapitel angemerkt, wird es eine Fortsetzung geben, denn wir man gemerkt hat, ist hier ja etwas verändert. Ich arbeite meine andere HP Fic noch aus, dann kommt die andere dran. Irgendwann hoffentlich auch die noch offenen Fics. Ich würde mich freuen den einen oder anderen wieder zu sehen.

Danke Yuka-Chan! Hoffentlich ist dein Urlaub auch schön. Sobald ich das erste Kapitel der Fortsetzung habe, schicke ich es dir zu.


End file.
